Dehctiws
by Abby Ebon
Summary: AFFnet, Gizmopup Challenge. Slash. Willow's spell goes wrong & Xander Harris pays the price. Harry Potter takes a hit from a spell meant for Draco Malfoy, & lands on a planet with three suns. Riddick finds them both.HP&BtVS&PitchBlack&TCoR.
1. “Erised’straeh ruo’su – Evig!”

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

HarryPotter/BtVS/PitchBlack challenge by gizmopup; requested it be multi-chaptered and 30,000 words- and to be finished. I wanted to see if I could do it…-grins-

_Challenge Rules_:

1. Either Harry or Xander paired with Riddick or all three together.  
2. You can also have one of them with Riddick and Vaako.  
3. They take place during or after the Pitch Black or CoR movies.  
4. They are either sent there by wish or spell at the same time or separately.  
5. Having them as some form of magical creature or cat creature would be a bonus.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**"Erised'straeh ruo'su – Evig!" **

It was _supposed_ to be a spell to give us what we wanted most in the world- something about our hearts desire.

At least, that is how Willow explained it- I wasn't really listening. After everything that had happened in Sunnydale –also formally known as, Sunnyhell, she thought we deserved it. We agreed, obviously, so there I was, hoping for money…

It wasn't money I got though.

It was a trip out of my world – literally.

I stuck around to see Spike appear- looking as ghostly as ever. Being as it was night –he didn't seemed worried about the sun, he took one look at Buffy, and I knew she'd gotten her hearts desire.

How though, could a 'minor' spell bring a vampire back to life? I felt a tugging sensation- but ignored it.

Willow looked shocked and started looking over the spells abilities again. Her eyes widened- apparently there was something she'd missed- or that 'magic' had covered up.

Tara appeared next, very much alive, and Willow glanced up – I think she sensed her. They hugged, and it was sweet –if very confusing. The tugging feeling intensified- and it had started to hurt…it was coming from my chest.

Where my heart is….

I suddenly had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen. I made a low noise, a groan – and the pain intensified so much I whimpered, it was the only sound I could make- but Spike heard it.

He looked shocked- his mouth was gaping open and closed, like a fish, I wondered why. I groaned and brought my hand up to my face, I felt like I was going to throw up. My hand was see-through.

Was it my hearts desire to be invisible? No that couldn't be it.

"Xander, you're fading!" Willow had suddenly realized my state. I had noticed it too- I wondered if this was going to hurt- or if the spell was taking my life for their happiness. If that was the case I didn't mind it too much – Buffy and Willow being happy – that's all I could ask for.

Maybe the spell 'knew' that- and this was the payment. God…it hurt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I felt the world slipping away, and blackness claimed me.

I felt cold. Was I dead?

'_No, your not.._.' It was an assurance- a reply, and it wasn't mine. I wondered who it was.

'_Call me Jack. I'm 15_…' It did sound young- and female, and I felt the tug on my chest again. I remembered then, in this blackness, _who_ I was…. Xander Harris. 22. The Zippo of 'The Trio'. Willow's spell, it still hurt.

'_Makes sense, only a guy would be as dense as you are. Now listen Xander, that spell – Willow's, it granted both our 'hearts desires'. Yours was to find your soul mate. Mine was to be …cared for. The spell switched us, our bodies. I may be in your body, a boy's body, but I used your memories – Angel, he's my soul mate. I don't know whose yours is, but it must be someone near where my body is_. _You don't want to see my memories_…' Jack talked a lot. I trusted her, and I tried to listen; she was going to use _my_ body to seduce Angel. Icky….I wondered then, fiercely, where my new 'female' body was.

'_He he, well, you see…. It's on a ship, a 'space ship' in cryogenic sleep – I snuck aboard it. I don't know where it's headed, but good luck!_' Then…then, I was alone…it was so cold.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Now, Malfoy, you'll finally get what you deserve!" The shout from the mad person sent a chill down my spine. It was promptly accompanied by a brilliant blast of dark purple and cobalt sparks, I was told learned later, by a keen Hermione, that the memory of the spell was taken from the perpetrator - and those surrounding the attacker, and unfortunately its effects were, if ever they were known, erased as well.

I, however, firmly blamed what happened next on my hero complex.

Draco and I had been having tea at a shop in Muggle London. We'd been celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord, of which Draco – even if the wizarding world believed it or not, had been a great assist.

Draco, after being married to a half blood, had become Minister of Magic, mostly because I had refused the position, in favor of working at Hogwarts. I have, much to Severus' disgust, become the next DADA Professor.

My first year was up, and I wasn't dead, so perhaps there was nothing to the so-called curse of the position. Then again, perhaps _that_ why I, the 'savoir' was one of the only beings to survive a killing-curse, and was, by default of my mothers blood (who was not such a mud-blood after all..) was a half cat-demon, a Neko to be exact, and I was about to find myself on a planet with three suns…

A true hell…

I was indeed half cat-demon, on my mothers side, it hadn't surfaced for many decades, because the inheritance to becoming one _demanded_ that the descendent have a high magical potential, and be killed, literally (and then revived by the demonic side) within the first five years of birth.

My mother had undoubtedly had the magical potential, but as the changes started at the age of twenty-five, she had not became a half-Neko -I wasn't certain if she had had a near-death experience within the allotted time period, but she had certainly had had Neko-eyes.

As a half-Neko, I did have certain advantages. Advanced hearing (due to the black two cat-like ears currently being covered by a hat), very advanced balance, grace, and agility –due to the furry black tail attached to his spine (you try catching a falling saucer of milk from a balcony four floors up and seeing how much _that_ comes in handy, Malfoy's mother had certainly been glad for it then). I also gained retractable nail-claws, sharp teeth (which Ron thought were 'wicked awesome'), and to top it off my pupils were slitted like a cats.

As such, Ron, Draco, 'Mione, and even _Snape_ (rare, but true) called him 'Kitten'. You can imagine how annoying that was for me, the so-called "Boy-Who-Lived"; I had a very real fear the media would catch on, and then I would never out live it. I can see it now, thousands of years after my death, they'd call me Harry "Kitten" Potter, Boy Who Lived, Our Savoir, The Kitten, likely put it on my tombstone, spiteful. They know my 'fears' of it - which, I know, is probably why they did it.

According to Hermione, and leave it to her to put icing on the cake, I an also going to go into 'heat' sometime within five years of getting these fancy new attributes.

Apparently, fate just _loved_ screwing with my life, because as a half-Neko, I not only gained _one_-to-_four_ life-mates, I also had to suffer with going into heat, like a female _cat_, because, as demons, Neko's were more 'its' them any one gender - as for a half-Neko, it depended on the dominate gender, but thank the gods 'Mione had said I couldn't get pregnant..

When the shout had alerted them, I had been reaching for my saucer, I had time to meet Draco's eyes, see his sorrow at not meeting his new wife for their dinner plans – and dying in front of me. Abruptly, I shoved the table toward Draco, making the blond fall backwards - and putting myself in the line of fire. _Brilliant_ plan, that.

I _screamed_ as my body convulsed, bloody black and dark purple wings sprouted from my back - an obvious effect of the spell and before Draco's eyes had time to widen in surprise, he watched as my body dissolved into cobalt sparks – or so he later claimed, it felt more like burning up in a fire pit in hell.

I awoke to the light of a _blue_ sun. My first clue something was wrong, my bloodied black-and-purple wings shaded my body from the suns surprisingly hot rays. The scent of my own blood was strong - as was my pain. Yes, pain, does in fact have a smell.

I foolishly attempted to lift myself onto my hands and knees, the weight of the wings, while not _heavy_, was something I had yet to get used to, and my tail thrashed, trying to keep me on my knees – instead of falling to the sand.

My wand was gone - and while I could, occasionally, use wand-less magic, I didn't see the point, I was too tired already – doing magic would drain me more then I could stand. I dug my claws into hardened earth, and hissed, my fangs glinting, the earth under my claws told me it was a dry planet- its life forms hardened by lack of water, and darkness.

I, weakened as I was, I knew I was helpless here.

I summoned my strength, and asked his magic to summon water up out of the ground to him. A pool of water appeared where is claws had dug. I knelt, lapping at it, cat-like, weakened from the use of my magic; I sighed softly, and lay down against the hard, now waterless, earth, for I was so very _tired_.

When I awoke next, a man sat straddling my waist - a knife to my throat.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**AN**: Title is _Switched_, backwards. –_Snickers_- The 'spell' is 'Give us our hearts desire!'- come now, you don't actually expect me to _give_ you ancient spells to send you to other worlds- do you? Sorry, if I knew that, I wouldn't be giving sitting here writing about adventure, I'd _live_ it. In any case, if you can't handle 1st person, don't read this, it's my experiment into 1st person…

Now, if you'd rather read something more, shall we say, _original_, (or in 3ed person) I've been working with _Serpent in the Shadows_ to create a new kind of Harry Potter/Riddick crossover, and it starts in TCoR, on Crematoria, the prison planet. You can find it **_on her author page_**. Or the link to it on mine….enjoy either fic? – _tell me so!_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Category**: Harry Potter

**Title:** Worth the Wait  
**Authors:** Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairing:** Riddick/Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Harry Potter_ or the _Chronicles of Riddick  
_**Summary:** _Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes._ COWRITTEN with AbeoUmbra, does not completely follow the movie.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Sneak Peek_:

"I'm sorry, Cub. This is all my fault."

"Wha?" Harry asked as he tried to turn his head to look at the man behind him only to hiss again as his body protested the movement. He heard a swallow and vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why he could hear such a thing, but put it in the back of his mind when Remus started speaking.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It was only supposed to ensure the bond all four of us had with you when you were born. No where did it say that you would or could become like us. I wouldn't wish my curse on even the foulest of people."

Harry knew Remus was rambling, the words he spoke didn't make much sense and there was a tightness in his voice that Harry had never heard before. So against his body's better judgment, he forced himself to turn around in the embrace and hold up a hand to stop whatever words were getting ready to come out of his once professor.

"Remus, you're rambling and I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about." There was a deep breath and a tightening of the arms around his body and even though it hurt, Harry couldn't find it in his heart to ask the man to stop.

"After you were born," Remus began with a far off look in his eyes, "Lily and James asked us - Sirius and me - to perform a bonding with you that would ensure that one of us would be uncontested if they were ever killed. They knew it was a possibility and so we agree. Lily ensured us that nothing harmful would come of it and so we both donated a bit of our blood." He stopped and Harry held back a gasp at the utter sadness that the man before him radiated. "But it seems, that when you came into your inheritance a few nights ago, our blood was triggered by your powerful magic and a now..."

"Now, what?" Harry asked, fear starting to well up inside him also.

"It seems that the Blacks had a bit of vampire blood in them, but Sirius, I don't think he knew that. But that's not the worse of it," Remus closed his eyes and Harry held his breath, "You, according to Poppy, have my curse as well."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	2. Green Eyes and Knowing Eyes

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The ship fell, like a dieing star. It was shuddering, trembling, braking up into bits, falling onto a world where it wasn't meant to fall. Inside, all but two slept. One who would sleep forever – killed before landing on the cursed hell-like planet. Another who would shortly join his captain in death, ultimately, Fate decided - all were doomed, all but a small handful. _

_Destiny, however, dismissed her sister's plans – for Chance, Destiny's beloved, had, on a whim, smiled, taking pity on those helpless victims of Fate – and Destiny had resolved herself to assist him, after all both had a few tricks up their sleeves. _

_They would find that Fate was not to be taken so lightly. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Turned out it wasn't just a bad dream. I, a healthy twenty-two year old, had been turned into a fifteen-year-old-girls body. Gods, do I feel dirty just thinking that. It's wrong on so many levels, and I hope to high-heaven there is a magical 'cure' for this.

I am not a girl- I have no wish to get pregnant…and I _would_ be, as I'm _gay_…or is it strait now? Gods I'm so confused. Even more so because I find myself laying down- aren't cryogenic sleep chambers supposed to be up-right? They always are in the movies.

I realize that everything feels _wrong_- and I'm having trouble _breathing_.

I scream and beat my fists above me- I hear muffled voices, and then grunts as someone takes whatever it is off me.

"Something went wrong, huh?" I say, knowing by their expressions that this doesn't happen often. None the less I realize 'Jack', by the annoyed and amused looks I was getting- 'she' was already considered a nuisance.

….Oh, _shit_.

Well, this certainly sucks eggs. You know that '_wrong'_ feeling? I finally figured out what it was (besides the whole swapped bodies thing) the space-ship _crashed_. Gods I'm a heavy sleeper. Or I didn't wake because of the whole soul-transfer thing. By the look of the sand and sun, this is a wasteland, God, _please_ don't let there be demons inhabiting this planet. I mean, what could be _worse_ then demons?

"**Out, out, out, get it out of me**!" A male voice screams, I turn, as do the others- we gather about the dieing man like he's on display. I feel sick- the others start offering suggestions.

"Pull it out of him."

"No it's too close to his heart."

"You gotta do it, just do it fast."

The woman, in a uniform the same as the downed man, puts her hand on the rod, she's horrified- you can see it in her eyes. I don't want to see this- but I can't turn away…

"Don't touch it! Don't touch that switch!" The man yells. The woman looks guilty- and I _know_, she tried to kill us- to save them, the others though, they're convinced his message is meaningless.

"You'll just kill him; I'm tellin' you, shit, just leave it alone."

"Delirious."

"Doncha you got some drugs for this poor man?"

Have I said anything? I don't remember if I have…my chest is all tight – it's getting hard to breathe, he must be in so much pain.

The woman reacts to the last words- "Awright, Awrght someone- there's Anestaphine (whatever that is) in the med-lock that end of the cabin, next two…." Whatever it was next to is gone. We have no medicine. I'll have to be careful about getting hurt- infections here are likely deadly.

I'm guessing this isn't Earth.

He screams. I can't move- he's bleeding so badly. I've never seen so much blood- or someone in so much pain, sure you see stuff when with the Slayer, but usually, god, usually what gets hurt is a vampire, or demon- or could-be Slayers- or the Slayer herself, not normal, _honest_, men; a man who saved us- whether the others know it or not.

"Get away, everybody." But I can't. I can't move- I don't see or hear anything but this dieing man. A man, another in a uniform- different from the woman and the dieing mans – he comes back for me, and leads me away. I know what she's going to do- she'll kill him, a mercy kill.

He leads me past a man who I _smell_, who causes my hyena (just like you remember whatever you do as a Primal Spirit, you can never fully get rid of one) to sit up and take notice. I tense as I walk past him, my breath short; she _wants_ him as her mate. She'll be impossible to sway- I only hope the guy is willing.

I only hope there is some way to turn back into a twenty-two year old _male_. We walk outside, it's damn hot. Stifling- but there is no smell of blood- no dieing man. All I can hear are his screams.

There are seven others outside- I get a good look at them, for there is no dieing man to distract me. All around us…is a valley of nothingness. Sure low hills, and spirals of earth, nothing else though- no trees, animals…_life_.

Nothing but us; someone is speaking – I don't listen, my ribs are starting to burn, ache…like I've been running hard. In my old body I could handle this- but 'Jack' was no fighter with years of experience being beaten by demons and angry vampires.

Someone asks about the breathing and dust- I absentmindedly add my two-cents, just to annoy our 'savior'. The woman gives some bull-shit excuse about the atmosphere- too much pressure – more likely it's the sand.

We go back inside- striping the place, my inner military self sees the liquid oxygen- a good plan. I decide to start asking questions, it's the best way to establish myself as to them- get them to underestimate me.

"Well, is anyone coming for us? Or are we all just gonna die of exposure or dehydration or sunstroke or maybe even something worse?" I get some odd looks at those words I suppose they expect fifteen year olds not to know these things- I'm very underappreciated already, perfect.

"Hey you don't have to worry about scaring me." I tell them reassuringly, hell, I bet I can scare them worse then I have. A woman approaches. Shazza, from what I remember of the introductions on top the ship.

"We'll worried you'll scare us." She says- too bad she's not kidding, all of them look a little freaked.

"Name's "Jack" right, love? And you're goin' to Taurus Three like we were?" Shazza asks, I nod, she waves to her partner 'Zeke' I think his name is. "Yeah, but…do we even have enough food to get there? Or will we have to resort to cannibalism." I finish as she leads me away.

My hyena hearing allows me to hear what Zeke calls 'Fry' the woman who 'saved' us- 'Captain', its a blow to my ego- because she's the one I'm trying my damnest to scare into a confession before she gets a few of us killed. People just don't take 'kids' seriously enough sometimes.

I hear Fry question 'Johns' about the man who my hyena likes- hear him tell her he's only dangerous to humans. I wonder if a man-in-the-body-of-a-girl with a Primal Spirit is considered 'human'. Not likely- the man Primal himself, or something else…

The others panic about the water leaking form the ship that I smelled a while ago. I watch in awe from within the shadows as the man dislocates his shoulders to get free- and uses the blow torch to free his hands from the cuffs.

He's leaving- I know this, but I know he'll be near by. I give him a silent nod of approval- to my surprise he returns it instead of ignoring me. He spits the bit in his mouth out- in the sand, and starts running away.

A few moments later Johns comes back- he sees that the man has left, and mutters something about "not needing another way to die" obviously my little speech affected the others.

I smirk, going back to playing the girl, playing the innocent know-nothing, its what I'm best at after all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick, POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I felt the ship fall, lurching into the atmosphere, gravity taking its hold on her, and crashing her into the sand. A good landing, all things considered. It could have been much worse, but, who cared if some thirty people had died? _I _had survived, as I always do. That, as far as I, Richard B. Riddick, am concerned, was all that mattered. The fact that the Blue-Eyed devil still lived was an annoyance - but a bearable one. The fact that the strange girl who watched him with knowing eyes lived - was…_interesting_,

I, unsurprisingly, 'awoke' before everyone else. The automatically-opening cryogenic window-glass 'in case of an emergency' was sheer _genius_.

In the confusion of the crash, the supply of water now gone, I left the dead weights, and the merc, behind. I _almost_ wished I'd taken the girl though. Just for company. I ran in the direction of the setting sun, hoping for the night – what I found was another, sun, blue, but still a sun.

Three suns - my 'natural' eyes were next to useless in this light, but I was very glad to be wearing the black goggles I'd "borrowed" form the ship.

I did see something… _interesting_ in the distance, though, a creature with wings, kneeling- like a fallen angel, and from here I could smell the blood - and something else, something more…_primal_.

The black-winged angel swayed, still on his knees, and then I saw something _very_ interesting – the scent of water, and the shimmer of it, being pulled up between his hands, buried in the soil. He lapped at it, and then fell over.

I approached, curious, and the black-haired man's wings folded easily against his back. Obviously, they were made out of the same stuff the tip of your nose and ears were made of- cartilage… therefore, they were light and the 'bones' bendable.

Studied him, close as I was, it was easy, with his messy black hair- tied into a braid, and shockingly, his ears were atop his head. They were cat-like, furred as black as the man's hair. He had a feminine face; the only mar was the faint lightning-bolt marking.

A fit – if lean body, surprisingly narrow shoulders, he was thin- the black robes he wore only seemed to put an empathies this. They didn't leave much else to the imagination either- a sudden movement caught my eye. It was Kitten's tail- black, cat-like, like the rest of him.

The only thing that didn't fit was the wings. How _does_ a Kitten grow wings? I wanted answers- and the only way to get them was to ask the man. Unfortunately, when I nudged him with his boot- there was no response.

I sighed- the man's skin would burn with these suns, and I wanted to find some shade- _and_ get answers, so I was left with little choice then to pick cat-boy up and take him with me.

I tried very hard to convince myself that this was due because of my peeked curiosity, not because I, a hardened convict, cared what happened to the winged-cat-man. While in the shadow of the bone grave the man awoke, and I straddled him- a knife to his pretty pale throat.

"What's your name Kitten?" I purred, startled green eyes looked up at me, I thought those were lovely, would fetch a nice price too, if we were anywhere else. The other – younger man blinked up at me, amusement in his eyes.

"What's yours?" Green-Eyes asked, unafraid. Obviously a man used to threats on his life.

"Richard B. Riddick- escaped convict, murderer." I told in him in my "you better be scared voice – it came out from my chest, a soft, deadly, rumbling voice. My lips were hovering over Green-Eyes ear, my lips brushing against the soft shell every now and again. I felt the man tense- in more ways the one. Green-eyes lips twitched in amusement.

"Harry Potter, savior, murderer." The man answered, I _blinked_ at him, I was sure now that this cat-angel would have a _very_ interesting tale to tell.

"A pleasure," I said with a smirk, pushing my hips and length against the younger man below me, Green-eyes whimpered- a nice, and _very_ submissive, sound, "most saviors are murders." I mused, using a little pressure on the blade, the man bellow me shivered.

Harry and I tensed- both hearing the others from the crash approaching them, Harry with his cat-like ears, and me with my own advanced senses. I felt Harry's heart-beat speed up, and something alien, alike to…_protectiveness_ surged up in me as I looked down at my captive, my Green-Eyes.

All these…feelings are quite unlike me, and I wondered if this man had cast a spell on me.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: -_Nervously_- Well that was my first time writing in Riddick's POV, I've had practice with Harry, and have worshiped Xander for so long I think I can slip most easily into his mind set.


	3. Trapped In More Then One Sense

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Predictably, Johns tells the others- predictably they are more worried about a convict then the dangers that surround us. I suppose its human nature; they can do nothing about nature- so they turn to a human threat.

_Cowards_….

Buffy would have prepared for that man- Willow and the rest for natural threats. I remember with a sharp pain that they aren't beside me anymore- I'm alone, all because or some stupid 'hearts desire' wish. _This_ is certainly not my hearts desire!

They gather outside with weapons- all but Shazza and Zeke, they've taken the liquid oxygen and using tools and tubes are converting it into a breathing apparatus. Apparently they feel parental toward me; I test the first one out. It's a success, delivering oxygen on demand rather then a continuous flow.

We hear someone calling for "Imam", just after someone plans for a mass grave. They go around to where the voice is calling us; I say the obvious upon seeing it, the others are two worried about the little things to take real notice of me. It's a third _blue_, sun. Damn, no night, well, no vampires at least. I'm not knocking off the chance for other demons though.

The one good thing- I finally learned the man's name- Johns calls him "Riddick"- very interesting. They divide up- Fry, Imam, Johns and some others go on a scooting party- Johns, I know, is hoping Riddick will show up- the mans obsessed.

Paris is playing at being a "watch-out"; as Zeke goes to bury our dead near to the spiral earth 'hills'. I'm going to play up on these peoples fears- get them to start thinking instead of using Fry to think for them. A little fear never hurt anyone- hell, sometimes it helps.

I climb up behind Paris, the man never notices me as he sips his drink. I put my blade to his throat.

"He'd probably get you right here, right under the jaw. And you'd never hear him coming. That's how good Riddick is." I purr the name, his name- I can not help myself, my hyena has more control of me – I think perhaps because this body is female and so is the Primal.

Paris had gotten a hunting boomerang, and eases it down- useless thing but what can you expect form such a foolish man?

"Now did you run away from your parents? Or did they run away from you?" His comment stings- everyone on my world knows it's a sour subject. I laugh it off, and go off to help Shazza. Maybe I'll tell "Mama" on him. Damn that man.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick, POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They're noisy, sliding down that hill like a bunch of children, banging on the gigantic bones, the 'harmonics' make Harry flinch- obviously cat-ears are more sensitive to such noises. I almost feel bad for him. I take the bone-shiv, the one I made to use a 'knife' to Harry's throat.

Green-Eyes slept a good while after all- I don't blame him, whatever he did- however he did it- it can't be easy drawing water from desert sands. He's still resting where I put him, watching me with those lovely eyes, I keep to where he can see me- I don't want to question why

It's almost too easy to evade them- then again, none of them but Johns are looking too careful for me.

The woman, 'Fry' if I remember right, who asked Johns if I was going to stay in chains locked up in their bulkhead forever, has a pretty confession. She's the one who was willing to kill us- not the man who died with a pole to the chest.

Interesting, that, yet another killer alive- I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, those who kill know how to survive. That makes four of us- 'Captain' Fry, Johns (who might as well be), Green-Eyes (who I don't doubt had killed, pretty as he is- it doesn't always mean innocent), and myself.

They start to leave, and Green-Eyes watches in jealousy (which is the only reason I do it) as I nick a few locks of Fry's hair, bring them to my face, and smell them- inhaling deep, remembering her scent- the scent of a would-be killer.

I go back to Harry, and he seems to almost…pout. It's cute, his scents' changed- it's like lust. Hard to turn down, especially with those eyes looking up at me- I shake it off. I need to go back to the crash, steal us some of those fancy breathing tubes.

Harry, eyes clouded with lust and hunger, trails a hand down my arm- slowly, and asks to come with me. Something that isn't just lust stirs within me, I tell him it's too dangerous. I use the excuse that I'll need him to draw water to us again- reasonable, and it doesn't lean to why else I might want him safe.

Green-Eyes argues earnestly with me, those purple-black wings of his vibratin'. We finally agree on a truce of sorts- he'll fly, people rarely look up, and follow me that way. It doesn't take me long to reach the crash site, a man is "watching" for me.

I slip by him- easy. He's so spooked he leaves; I decide to enjoy some good ol' alcohol.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Zeke's keeping a close sight on the ship – maybe it's just because of Shazza. She waves to Zeke- he waves back. We're headed to the cargo hold and as the sunlight glints down from the torn hold we work to find something useful on this damnded ship.

"Jack? Oh Jack…" I hear nearby, what's that idiot doing away from watch?

"What?" I bite out, I'm still pissed off at him- Shazza gives me a sympathetic look. Paris spins around to the cargo hold- obviously not expecting me to be there. Interesting, I wonder what's gotten him so spooked.

Since my little 'game' with him I'd been helping Shazza with cutting open containers, searching for useable goods. The one thing I'm glad about it that they think "Jack" is a boy. I'm damned proud of that.

"Tell me that was you." Paris is obviously afraid. I take great delight in saying; "Okay it was me." He relaxes- the idiot, Shazza looks on, amused as I finish. "What'd I do now?" I ask- Paris obviously thinks there's still hope.

"Assaulting my frail sense of security, that's what." Oh, so that's what the fool calls what a proper warning is? Riddick would do far worse to him then I did.

"What're you goin' on about? He's been right here for the last…." We all see it then; the sunlight is momentarily blocked by something passing outside- someone is out there. It can't be Zeke. We'd have seen him coming. Despite my self 15-year-old nerves get the best of me. I'm scared shit-less.

"Zeke?" Shazza asks none the less. No response. Oh god, I'm going to see another person die. I just know it. I have to make sure it's not Zeke. I don't want to see him die. I spring to the other side of the hold before Shazza can stop me.

Through the hull crack I can see Zeke is finished with the mass grave, he's waking toward the ship- but too far away. It has to be…Riddick. I turn back and mouth the name of the convict I'm so drawn toward. Everything goes blurred. I feel like I've betrayed him.

Paris pales, and Shazze, the only one of them I respect, grabs the war-pick from him. She moves, cat-like, to the main doors- and poises there- waiting for Riddick, ready to kill him. I follow with the hunting boomerang – it may be a stupid weapon but it's sharp. Paris, the coward, follows after us.

It seems an eternity but my brain catches up with my feet. It can't be Riddick- he would never be so obvious. Suddenly a man appears – it's not Riddick, thank god.

"No!" I scream, Shazza is already swinging – it's too late, I'm gonna see another man die. Then Shazza, bless her, stops mid-swing, it's a stranger- another survivor. It's amazing he's burned, half naked, still clutching a emergency-release lever of his cryo-locker.

"I thought…. my god, I thought I was the only one who…" He never finishes. He lurches toward Shazza, trying to embrace her, he sees his own blood- his own life blood on her. His death was a quick one- but is still a death, and the hyena howls, furious that she can not better protect 'her pack'.

The stranger (we'll never know his name) sinks baselessly to the ground. The way only the truly dead can. Beyond him, behind him, is Zeke a pistol leveled at the downed man- was he expecting him to rise from death like a zombie? From his position Zeke reads Shazza's horrified expression. Then realization hits him.

"Oh Lord…" Paris murmurs, looking from the downed man to Zeke.

It can't help what I say next- it steams form that scared 15-year old, not the twenty-two year old man.

"It was just somebody else. From the crash. He was just…" Shazza embraces me protectively.

"Cripes galore, I thought it was him. The murderin' rat bag. I thought he was…" He trails off, knowing words are useless. Zeke approaches swiftly, to ensure the stranger is, indeed, dead.

Beyond him, with the hyena's eyes I spot Riddick sitting on the watch out point- his goggles on Zeke's breather. I don't bring attention to it. Zeke's killed in front of Shazza- it hurts her, more then she'll admit to. I find I don't care what happens to Zeke.

There is nothing else to do but for Zeke to drag the strangers' corpse to the growing mass grave.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick, POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I watch a man approach the mass grave, I hide, unnoticed behind the near by earth spires. I moved the sun tarp to ensure he doesn't see me. I hear him though; his breathing is ragged, despite the breather. I hear him speak to no one.

"Now what the bloody hell?" He jumps into the grave. I approach swiftly, unnoticed. I'm in time to see him go into a hole in the mass grave; his pistol ringing out- his blood is spread everywhere in the dry earth– I'm glad Harry can not see this from the air.

I hear running feet- I still have plenty of time- but I misjudge it. The woman, his partner, sees me. I have my bone-shiv in hand, framed, but red-handed none the less. I see her look down- her partners' blood on the earth, I see the fury enter her eyes. She screams, looking me strait in the eye.

I run, loping through the spirals, turning a blind corner. Johns shoots at my head- I hit the ground, his boot digging into my neck- keeping me there.

"Same crap different planet, huh?" Johns asks- the rest of the ship survivors arrive, out of the corner of my eye I see Harry diving, he _wouldn't_ - he _is_. Damn it!

Johns falls back against a spiral of earth, Harry toppling him over. I see Harry's claws and fangs are extended, he slashes at Johns' face- I make him miss it, grabbing him, hauling him away.

He struggles against me, wings folding and unfolding in my grip. I loose it- and fall back Harry spreads his wings- standing between us, I see Johns preparing to shoot him.

"No!" I trip him, he lands roughly- dazed. Green-Eyes falling closed- damn-it, the Kitten used too much energy, he falls unconscious- helpless. From behind me, someone grabs my goggles- I screw them shut- blinded.

"What's this?" Johns purrs, kicking me. At least he isn't hurting Harry. "Your little devil friend, an inhabitant of this planet perhaps?" Johns continues, beating on me- even as I'm already down. I can't risk them killing Kitten.

Its back on the ship, chained like a dog, Kitten out there in the sunlight, helpless. I hear running footsteps approach- and tune into what Johns is rambling about- even as he beats me."…I don't play that…I don't play that so just try again. C'mon, Riddick, tell me a better lie."

Fry's voice sounds out. "Ease up, ease up. _Johns_! Just tell me what…" I feel her, hot skin, she hauls Johns off. Only to have that woman who screamed start hitting me.

"What'd you do with 'im? You bloody sick animal you, what'dja do with me Zeke?" I don't blame her for hurting me. I'd kill them if they hurt Harry…

Eventually Fry gets the holy men to guard me while they go to check the grave. I give them one warning- it's more then I give most.

"Don't hurt him." I growl. I'll rip them to pieces…

"What's he talking about?" Fry asks. I concentrate on _listening_.

"He had this alien with him. Real strange looking- like a cat-bird-man. He attacked me, and then just fell unconscious- I left him there, figured you'd want a look at him." Sure you did, you fuck'n merc, you left him there to die. I know what his corpse would fetch you.

I hear Harry breathing though- real soft. I let myself relax.

"He used that?" Fry asks, probably talking about my bone-shiv. It's clean, but Johns will have some handy lie to cover that up.

"Sir Shiv-a-lot. He likes to cut." Johns, yap, smooth talker, probably fondling my damn shiv right now. Fucker.

"So why isn't it all bloody?" Smart girl, Fry, questions a lot, unfortunately I know Johns – probably got her believing he's a damned saint.

"I assume he licked it clean." Maggot fucker.

"So this is…." Fry continues, likely kneeling next to Harry. "The alien…" My skin goes cold.

" Yap, real piece of work, isn't he?" Johns says I can partially picture him drooling over _my_ Green-Eyes. I'll question why he's mine later…

"Lets take him back to the ship; he looks like he's getting sunburn." Fry says, Johns grunts, and I can hear them coming back- dragging Harry with them. For that- I'll spare Fry, and Johns gets one chance at life….

They drag him in to where I am; guess they figure he's safe here. They'd be right. Now if only I can figure a way out of these damned restraints. I hear Fry and Johns talking- I don't pay attention.

Then Fry- and unnoticed, the girl, enter through the door. I freeze. They don't know it, but they have Kitten, and while I might not like how soft I am to him- for reasons I don't understand, they have him- they have me.

I'm trapped in more then one sense.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	4. Blood, Flesh, and Metal

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_He_ knows I'm here- Fry doesn't though.

Riddick's '_friend'_- that's what their calling the winged-cat-like man- like it's a dirty word. Johns says he's likely a _native_ of this planet. I don't believe him. _Look_ at the guy, Johns, he's pale as death, not a tan-line on him, and with all that black on him, he'd be sweltering – hell, I'm sweating for him, poor guy.

Shazza's being melodramatic- says the winged-cat man would attack us when he wakes up. Says Riddick's 'tamed' him- I don't think so Shazza- Riddick had only been gone for a few hours, true enough- but neither of them smells of sex. Maybe a bit of musk- but who wouldn't be attracted to Riddick's 'friend'… the winged-cat-man is letting off some pretty strong sex-smells, after all- very interesting that. I'd be lying if I said the Primal isn't interested in him.

Fry approaches him, like she can control him….or tempt him, now that's _laughable_.

"So where is he?" Fry demands, Riddick doesn't look at her. Interesting- come to think of it, none of us have seen his eyes, they're always behind those goggles.

"Tell me about the sounds. You told them you heard something right before…" She swallows, expecting an answer- Riddick isn't giving her one. She's getting frustrated. "If you don't talk to me, Johns will take another crack at it- and your skull." Fry says, smug, sure that Riddick will talk to her now- he does.

"'Mean the whispers?" His voice is a whisper, and Fry gulps, obviously she'd been expecting a confession- not Riddick to talk to her about killing.

"What whispers?" Fry asks, I can smell her fear- Riddick can too; he can't help but play up on her fears.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot- just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. What a gusher. Had a cup on his belt, so I used it to catch a little run-off, metallic taste to it, human blood. Coppery. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away. Course, that's more for winter- summertime I take mine strait." Riddick's enjoying this- so is my Primal, she wants to try that. No way in hell- no matter how good Riddick makes it sound.

Fry's staring at him, trying to find out if he's lying. Riddick gives himself away; he's enjoying this too much- the black satisfaction of saying something so horrifying to another person- a woman at that. Then again, I don't blame him; if the only respect from these people is out of fear of a 'boogeyman' he's the type to grab it with both hands.

"Why don't we try the truth now?" Fry asks, Riddick shakes his head- denying her, she's surprised.

"All you people are so scared of me – an' most days, I'd take that as a compliment, but it ain't me you got to worry about now." He's being truthful, damn-it, what did he see? A demon? Or worse. I hope she'll get him to talk more, maybe I can figure out what it was.

"Show me your eyes." Fry orders, I wonder where she gets the gull to think she can order a murderer around. I'm even more annoyed because it's quite clear that she has no intention of asking more about what Riddick saw or heard.

Fry's standing in the sunlight; I and Riddick are in the shadows- I see him grin slightly.

"Gotta come closer for that." Riddick tells her, plainly amused. Fry takes a few steps closer- I know why she hesitates, Riddick has this force around him- to some it attracts, to others it repels- I guess she's one of the ones his force of personality repels. This outta be amusing.

"Closer." Riddick purrs. She does so.

Riddick jerks in his chains- standing abruptly- she gasps. Though for which reason I don't know- I know why I do. His eyes- it's like the pupil was expanded to cover the entire eye then glazed silver- both of them, silver, the look in them; it's like a starved jaguar- unsettling, deadly.

_Beautiful_.

"How the _hell_ do you get eyes like that?" I ask aloud, both of them jerk in the direction where I've been standing- Fry is clearly disapproving. Fuck her.

"First you gotta kill a few people." Riddick tells me, fifteen-year-old-girl-me takes over almost eagerly. "I can do that." I see the amused approval in his eyes, and it gives me the shivers.

"They you get sent to a place where they tell you you'll never see daylight again, and then your get eyes shined by a man who calls himself the doctor." Riddick finishes under Fry's disapproving gaze.

I grin and scamper off- but I hear the rest of the conversation.

"Where is he? He's not in the hole – we looked." Fry asks Riddick, I can practically sense his annoyance- he already told her he didn't kill him.

"Look deeper." He answers; I decide to tag along to the grave- and the mysterious hole. I hear a soft noise- the cat-like man woke up. Johns enters – I can picture the look he gives the cat-bird.

"We will Riddick, and we'll take the cat-bird with us." Johns purrs. The chains around Riddick clang- he growls pissed. I bet Johns done something stupid and is pulling the man's braided hair- a knife to his throat.

"I can speak for myself." So cat-bird-man talks- and has a very husky voice, obviously everyone but Riddick and I am surprised.

"I will go." The man answers. "I am Harry." He adds, as if this will add to his claim.

"_No_." Riddick forbids him.

"Brilliant, then it's agreed." Johns says- as if he'd gotten over his surprise. They start to leave…Riddick _screams_, as if it's painful to part with Harry- I feel a surge of jealously. I want Riddick- I want to inspire the same emotions.

We leave Riddick to struggle with his bindings. Eventually, it stops, he's listening- I know it. So I'll listen for him- he'll warn us if Harry is in danger.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry Potter, POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The man and woman talk as if no one else hears- or has the brains to understand them. These are the survivors, five of them- so very few. If not for them, I'd be alone on this cursed planet. I used up a lot of magic to get here- and more to get water, and some to maintain flight. All the same I'd rather go down there willingly then as a prisoner. A girl, fifteen, young, watches me with guarded eyes.

There is _something_ about her, I use my magic – and jerk back in surprise. She is no girl. His name is Xander, and he carries within him a Primal Spirit. A hyena- I'm surprised he's not insane.

As I pass him I use the wind- whispering; "I know who you are Xander Harris, I vow I will get you back to a male body." He looks surprised, and then nods- wary. I would be to; my plan is a sex-change and aging potion of six-years. I can do that in the very least.

I ease myself into the grave, trying not to look too closely at the blood. My wings- something I'm still getting used to, a supposed side effect from the spell, wrap closely around my body. They give me a chain to put around my waist. I'm supposed to tug on it if I get into trouble.

I slip inside, breathing through my mouth, letting my eyes- not as good as Riddick's but better then some, adjust to the dim light. There is an uphill turn- and then another chamber, dim, even with the shafts of light coming through- big enough to stand in. I do so, sticking to the shadows. I know there is something in here with me. The shafts of light are distracting…

Then from the shadows- a flashlight, blood-covered, and a foot; they won't believe me, that this wasn't Riddick, if I don't come back with something. I seal myself- I take my robes off, and wrap the foot in them. I clutch it to my chest- moving on, watched- I keep to the light now- it moves in the darkness. I hop it fears the light.

There is a shaft- it may be my only way out- I head toward it, and look up- the spirals are hollow. This…this –reminds me of a nest.

I hear something click and coo behind me- I spin around, my wings clenched to my sides. It hadn't occurred to me that they'd make a very good target to get me helpless.

The cave is filled with moving shadows- I recoil to daylight- to the shaft. The boot still clutched to my chest. I use the last of it- my magic, my power, to gather the sunlight- making my own 'sun' down here. They scatter. Hissing, growling. Oh god- I've stepped into something worse then the lions den.

I make a run for the hollow shaft, I know the sun-ball will go out as soon as I stop fueling it- which will be in less time then it takes some one to tie their shoes. The chain-rope goes taunt- _something_ has me. Oh-god-Oh-god-Oh-god.

I strain up- frantic, yelling, and screaming for help, my claws tearing desperately into the dirt. Far off I hear Riddick smashing his chains together- trying to get them to help me. My heart is pounding.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Riddick far off, banging his chains- getting my attention, he _knows_ Harry is in danger; if he can hear him from that far off surely all I have to do is listen hard for Harry. I tilt my head- _the spirals_.

I set off at a dead run- the others Johns, Shazza, and Fry running after me.

Johns hears it too now- so does Fry, they start digging into the spiral – desperate, it brakes, and Harry is there, wild eyed, and terrified, but there. Of course, idiots that they are they start asking questions.

"What is it?"

"Did you find Zeke?"

"The child heard you."

Harry's shuddering and he lets the robe that he's been clutching so desperately fall. It does so with a wet plop- Shazza kneels, opens it- Zeke's boot, with bits of Zeke still inside, she starts to shake, and Fry hugs her- comforting.

"Wasn't Riddick- wasn't human, wasn't Riddick." He's babbling, still staining against the rope and away from the spiral, trying to get back to safety- back to Riddick. His wings are vibrating in fear.

"Something else, 'fraid of the light; got Zeke, nearly got-!" Harry's wings snap open- even as he goes backwards. Whatever's down there still has him. He shrikes and Johns flinches, and the wings start flapping, pulling against the line, Harry is a few feet off the ground- those wings of his must be damned powerful.

I get a glimpse of the monster that got him, but not for long- it's not enough to identify whatever it was; he _screams_ again, and _wins_ he shoots into the air- dives recklessly, and flings himself _into_ the ship- where Riddick is being held.

We hear a crash- I don't think he landed well; '_Does he even know how to use those wings of his properly?_' I don't know- I'm pretty sure the answer is _no_. None the less we run back to the ship to see if he's still alive- or if the crash killed him.

In my experience flesh and metal never mix well.


	5. Burning Silver Eyes

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I _hurt_.

That's what I knew when I crashed. It could have been much worse was the second thing I knew. The wounds were bleeding - but superficial. I was running on instinct, it telling me what I already knew- that I wasn't going back into that dark; that I needed protection- that I needed _Riddick_- and something, or _someone_ else.

I did the only think my instincts allowed- I went to Riddick. Granted, getting to him stained more muscles then I want to admit to- but I got to him. At the moment that's all that matters.

I crawl, wincing and biting back pained moans- to his side, panting, leaning my weight against his thigh.

"Rough landing, eh, Kitten?" He whispers, looking down at me- something softens in those silver eyes. I shrug- bad idea, it sends a jolt of pain through my wing. He sees my pain, so I merely nod- saving grace, I guess.

"How bad is it?" Riddick asks- his tone the same. I sigh, pressing my face against his thigh; he is warm- solid, _here_. "Kitten?" He's getting impatient, he doesn't like waiting around for answers.

"Could be worse; could be better." My answer isn't really one - but he relaxes, you wouldn't know it unless you were pressed against him like I was. His tense muscles relaxing, I don't think he'd want know how much his body gives him away to his inner emotions.

Something comes over me, a heat, awareness- he knows it too, for different muscles tense, and his scent changes. It's suddenly too hot in my own skin, not the kind of heat outside- a different kind- carnal, wild- animal.

Lust- yes, I'd be insane if I didn't lust after him- but not just that.

I was beginning to understand what was '_wrong'_ with me; I'd chosen a mate- at least, a part of me had. Riddick is my mate- I don't want to know how he'll react to that little fact. I can't stand the thought of not being near him- not being near him when he needs me. It was only the fact that magic seems to drain into this planet that I haven't freed him- or healed myself.

Riddick still hasn't told them why he chose to save my life- that I can draw the water they so desperately need – at the cost of my life. They likely wouldn't care- Riddick does, for some reason.

Perhaps its leverage- to use against me in the future; or maybe, just maybe- he is beginning to feel the same way about me as I do with him. I nuzzle his thigh, his breath hitches, and he groans. He is looking down at me- between his legs, rubbing my cheek against his inner thigh.

The scent flares and I _want_, no, **need** to be his; to be marked- claimed, taken. A sharply indrawn breath- his or mine, no way of knowing; out of the corner of my eye I see his hardness take shape.

I roll my eyes up to look at his face. His mouth is open, his tongue flicks out to swipe at his bottom lip, watching me with those eyes.

I don't know why, but I press my mouth against the clothed hardness, it feels right- to do this. I hear him moan, feel his length flex against my lips, I don't pay any mind to the taste of his pants. I brush my tongue boldly along what I assume to be the head of his length.

He groans, and strains against the chains holding him. It's erotic to see such a man, helpless, controlled- _mine_. It occurs to me that if I take him out of his pants- he won't make a mess, I do so, hesitantly. He breathing increases quick to enter and escape, this is a seemingly forbidden act- and I want more. He watches me with burning silver eyes.

I suck, and mouth his erection- we stay like that, our hearts pounding- whimpers and moans, all the while hearing the others coming toward where we are. I think that's what sets him off - a flick of my tongue, and he arches, a taste begins to enter my mouth. I like it, flick my tongue at it- licking it eagerly out of him.

"_Swallow_." He growls, for a moment I don't know what he means- then he growls, a low rumble that starts in his chest and seems to vibrate with the cum that goes down my throat; he grunts when he's finished. Both of us are this breathing hard, blushing I put him back in his pants.

With a flick of his fingers he commands me to stand- I obey, eagerly, looking up at him. Even standing he has the height advantage. "Come here." It isn't a request, heart pounding I obey, leaning in closer. His tongue flicks out- it brushes my top lip- a few drops of cum had escaped my notice. "_Good_, Kitten." I inhale, startled, he grins.

His mouth is pressed to mine- hard, demanding, I can't help but give in, letting his tongue lay claim to my mouth, my tongue playing with his for dominance. It ends all too suddenly with Fry's scent nearing. Our senses heightened, we watch for her. At the sight of us- pressed together, touching- her scent overwhelms.

We know she desires one of us- but we are unwilling to share one another- at least…not with _her_. Riddick growls, threatening her- daring her to come closer, she steps back- blushing. I hiss, I can't help it- she departs- a few others appear and leave and Riddick nuzzles his lips and nose against my neck.

I sigh, relaxing, and sink to my knees- leaning against him.

I probably looked more like the 'Kitten' Riddick calls me, then the savior of the Wizarding World. I didn't care- he'd the only other person I trust on this damned planet. The rest may call him a killer; but there are many reasons one kill- for revenge… misplaced duty... those are the ones I killed for. I wonder what his are.

Perhaps I will ask him – if, no, when we get off this damned planet.

Johns enters, a shotgun slung over one shoulder- we both tense, and I stand; my teeth and claws lengthening - sharpening. Johns glances at me, and licks his lips- then looks to Riddick.

"You sure do pick 'em Riddick. I'm not here to kill you." Johns tells Riddick- smug Blue-Eyed Devil.

"Found something worse then me down there, huh?" Riddick asks, ignoring Johns. Johns gives a little nod, swallowing- nerves.

"We're movin' out. And I was wondering if I shouldn't lighten the load right now." Johns says, eyeing both of us, I hiss, low and threatening- it's something that is coming easier to me; Riddick narrows his eyes at Johns.

Riddick's and Johns' eyes meet- I relax, even as Johns straitens out the shotgun, leveling at Riddick's head. Johns' I know is not the type to kill a man without giving him a 'fair chance' call it a killers' instinct.

"Woof, woof." Riddick teases, Johns flinches- he knows we've seen through his act. The shotgun discharges, and Riddick is still alive- the chains are broken. Riddick's free- if a bit deaf.

"Want you to remember this moment, Riddick. How it coulda gone and didn't." Johns says- Riddick looks up at him. "Say that again."

"Here's the deal. You work without the chains, without the bit- _without_ the shivs. You help us get off this rock." Johns tempts Riddick- his hands still on the shotgun.

"For what? The honor of goin' back to some asshole of a cell?" Riddick says, rubbing his wrists- his attention fully on Johns. He looks uncomfortable with Riddick's full attention on him; Johns sighs, and looks around us.

"Truth is, Riddick, I'm tired of this head-up shit. I wanna be free of you as much as you wanna be free of me." Johns tells him- I scent honestly, and by the look of Riddick, so does he. I shift my weight, I still hurt. I see Riddick look to me, the future shifting in his eyes.

"You'd cut me loose…" Riddick begins seriously- he ends sarcastic, biting. "Boss?" Johns grins, sure that Riddick won't turn away the offer.

"Only if we both get outta this alive. And there may be a way." Johns knows something important that we don't. Interesting- I wonder what else they found out scouting. Johns offers Riddick his hand, a way up- and a way to seal the deal between them.

Riddick stares at his hand. "My recommendation; Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass. Ghost me, Johns. I would if I were you." Johns snorts, the hand still offered.

"If you were me, I'd kill us both. C'mon, you wanna sit at the grown-up table or not?" Riddick seems to reach for Johns hand- instead he grabs the shotgun with his other hand, with a blur of movement I can't catch, Riddick has the gun and Johns is staring into his own shotgun- which Riddick holds.

"Want you to remember this moment." Riddick purrs with a smirk. He pumps it- emptying it- and drops it. I walk with him as Riddick walks away; Johns' sighs and kneels to reload the gun.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's never a good thing when a murderer death-glares you.

I imagine Johns isn't going to be resting easy for a long while. What I saw in the hull I'll never forget- Harry's wings are pretty badly torn up, they probably felt the bulk of the crash, there were black and purple feathers scattered everywhere.

When Fry peeked inside (I was just behind her) I heard a low growl, and a hiss. Harry was leaning against Riddick, full body- it was very..._hot_. Riddick didn't seem bothered by this. If Harry's expression were anything to go by (cat-ears laying flat against his skull, a snarl on his lips and teeth and fangs flashing), he was pretty damn pissed off ast the intrusions.

Fry had decided it was time to move out- and nothing could sway her. The survivors thus far were packing up the essentials. Amusingly, Harry was in complete agreement- though he refused to sway from Riddick's side. Xander thought this was cute- but he wasn't about to Harry that.

I knew Johns was up to something when he went into where they kept Riddick- a shotgun over his shoulder. Shazza kept me busy- but I jumped my heart in my throat when the gun went off….I was surprised as the rest when Riddick, Harry and Johns eventually walked out.

Free.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	6. Interesting Conversation

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We set out, Riddick hauling our stuff on the drag-sled like some sort beast of burden. I guess tied down is the only way Johns trusts him. Harry is the only one brave enough to walk beside him. He limps, stumbles, and yet manages to keep pace with us; even if Riddick slows to a near crawl sometimes, pretending to tire with the drag-sled.

Johns and Fry walk in front of them, like guards- or sheep herders. Imam and Shazza follow- Shazza dragging me along, and Paris is last, with Riddick and Harry bringing up the rear. That doesn't stop him from hearing what they say though, something I think they forget.

Unlike them I can't forget, because of his hearing, Harry is alive. Harry means something to me. As I'm walking under three suns I'm forced to endure the survivors' ramblings. Almost temped to grab that shotgun Johns likes hauling around and going on a idiots killing spree. I'm sure Riddick would join in, just for kicks.

"So just like that. Wave your little wand and he's one of us now?" Paris the Idiot says, there is a dirty comment in there somewhere, and I'm just too tired and hot to think- let alone say it.

"Didn't say that. But least this way I don't have to worry about falling asleep and not wakin' up." _Keyword_ people, '**I**', I don't think the rest of them caught that little miss worded statement.

"Well, I feel we owe Mr. Riddick amends." And just for that Imam, I think he'll keep you alive; for free no less, because you actually care about him without him doing anything for you.

"Oh, right. Let's all line up and beg his forgiveness, right you are." I liked Shazza better when she had Zeke, less and less now. I think something broke in her, when she lost him.

"At least give the man some oxygen…" Bless you, Imam; you're a good man- harder and harder to find those on this planet. Keep getting killed off.

"He's happy just bein' vertical. Just leave him be." Yes, and who kept him from being vertical Johns? You're gonna die real painful, wanna know why? I got a Primal Spirit of a hell-damned hyena in my head laughing for you blood. Trust me, the laughin' is scarier then the howling of a werewolf. Oz hasn't got _anything_ on my Primal.

"So can I talk to him now?" Predictably the answer is no, then again, they can't hear Harry and Riddick whispering- or if they do, they're ignoring it.

I'm not.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kitten's not looking so good.

Even if he isn't wearing those black robes anymore, he still is sweating. My guess is he comes from a cold clement. I'm hanging back as much as I can, still, he's not complained yet. I almost wish he would. It'd give me an excuse to stop completely.

"Riddick." Kitten's voice is barely above a whisper, but he has my entire attention. "Do believe in magic?" I pause, to look at him. With all the things I've seen in my life, I suppose I can't dismiss it entirely. Especially with the way Kitten is lookin' at me- as if his life depends on my answer.

"Magic, huh? Suppose. Why?" He looks relieved, and I smile, I guess I gave the right answer.

"I can do it." He confides- he's twitchier then after he came up outta those spirals. I stay silent, considering it. It would explain what I saw with the water. I nod, and he looks relieved.

"Why haven't you healed up then?" I ask, keeping my tone light. Harry shivers.

"I used up too much; something about this place drains if out of you." Kitten admits I feel how much this scares him. For a moment I want to wrap him in a hug- he seems so valuable, and scared, but around the damned survivors I have to keep up the boogieman murderer shit.

Kitten knows this- doesn't make either of us happy about it.

"Where are we going?" Harry's trying to change the subject; I nod, and allow him to. "Ask 'em, their not afraid of you." I suggest, he hesitates, and then nods. He doesn't walk faster, but he does call ahead.

"Where we goin'!" Kitten hollers, they pause, and I do- but Kitten walks on so that he's standing a few feet from them.

"We found a camp, there is a ship there." Johns answers, Kitten nods and hangs back, his wings shifting, I can smell the blood coming off them. It's tempting to lick it up. "Does it work?" Kitten asks, his tail tip twitching at having their attention.

"It will do." Fry tells him, Harry nods, and they walk on- and Kitten hangs back to walk with me. Harry sighs, and I glance at him curiously.

"Gettin' tired." Harry murmurs, I snarl in frustration. I can't carry him, but the least these assholes could to would be to let him lean on them. He won't because even the holy man is fearful of him.

"Walk slower." I suggest- not entirely kidding. Harry laughs, most of them up ahead tense, and one of them, the man who played at being a "watch out", drops a bottle of wine. I speed up to pick it up, getting in Paris' face. Paris holds out a hand for the bottle, introducing himself hastily.

" Paris B. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." I take his hand, shaking it, a grin on my face because of the look of horror on Paris'. I use the same line I used on Harry when we first met. It's catchy.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." Just to pour salt in, I open the bottle and take a swallow. Paris is quick to escape my notice; I glance behind me at Kitten. I wonder if he'd want some, Harry sees my glance and shakes his head.

"You know, if I owned Hell and this planet…I believe I'd rent this out and live in Hell." Paris says Harry snorts, and flicks hair out of his eyes.

"Hell is worse." Harry purrs in a sign-song voice, just to annoy them. I can't help but laugh, and their reaction to _that_ sets me off even more. I think I hear one of them say I'm insane- can't be sure, and I don't give a damn.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We've reached the settlement. It's …old. Very old, yet somehow it's still standing. The 'ship' is worse, if possible. We gather around it, I'm reminded of the dieing man and shudder; Harry catches it, and smiles warmly at me. Harry has settled himself under the wings of the ship, seeking shade form the heat.

"I mean, usually I can appreciate antiques, but, uh…" Paris trails off, because he realizes we are mostly ignoring him.

"Little ratty-ass." Johns suggests, Paris nods; "Nothing we can't repair- so long as the electrical adapts." Fry remains optimistic, annoying habit, that. "Not a star-jumper." Shazza says, disappointed.

"Doesn't need to be; use this to get back up to the Sol-Track Shipping Lanes, stick out a thumb. You'll get picked up." Riddick says, ignoring the surprised expressions on their faces. I resist rolling my eyes. Jeez, just because the man kills a few people, they take him for an idiot. He's looking at Fry, expecting an answer.

"Right?" He prompts, Fry looks from Riddick to Johns, her expression saying loud and clear "how did he know that?". Johns ignores her.

"Little help here?" Fry asks, and they muscle the power-cell aboard. Riddick starts to follow them abroad, but Johns blocks him. There is something in there he doesn't want Riddick to know…

"Check those containers for me. See what we can patch wings with." Johns orders, Riddick grunts and goes off.

I notice Harry with his back to the Skiff, listening to what they say inside.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Riddick's left my line of sight. I close my eyes, my ear against the helm of the humming ship. Its power is working, but I'm more interested in knowing what they are saying. I close my eyes and concentrate.

I hear shifting as the holy men work to repair a moisture-gathering unit.

The ship clicks, the lights are on. "Okay that should buy us a sys-check. But we'll need more cells." Fry says to Johns.

"How many?" Johns asks abruptly.

"15 6-gigs here…90 gigs total, other ship carries 20-gig cells, so five. Five total to launch." Fry says, I think Johns nods. Shazza enters the Skiff.

"25 kilos each, huh?" Johns continues.

"Old sand-cat outside. See if I can get it up and chuggin'." Shazza offers.

"Do it. And if you need an extra hand, tap our problem child out." I open my eyes, and then narrow them. We'll see who taps out of energy first Johns. I intend to keep my mate, and while I'm quite out of it; I can still feed energy to Riddick.

Magic is a very funny thing, Johns, those who need to live off it need a lot, but for those who don't, you can have a bit of magic- and it'll stop you from dieing… or stop your heart.

Watch your heart, Johns, in this heat _anything_ can happen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	7. They Are Sure

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's a ghost town. Death has been here. Everything is dead; dead gardens, upended furniture- chairs, and broken skylights. Death surprised them, and they ran. It's easy to follow where they went, the destruction leads to it.

This is a dry planet, yet dried mud and blood coats the windows and walls.

They trail behind me, a child of the holy man, and Jack. Or should I say Xander. It's _interesting_ that I believe Harry, when I've never really trusted anyone- man or woman, as much as I do Harry.

It's almost instinct.

Specking of instinct, I'm being followed. I kneel, digging in the dirt to where the destruction leads. It's a windowless building, tall. Perfect for a hiding spot...Did they hide here from death? Did any one of them survive?

Will anyone of us?

I intend to, and unlike the rest of these fools, I know that that skiff was all they had. There are no signs of any other type of ship. No signs of other types of fuel.

I uncover a broken pair of glasses- shattered light. I wonder who they belonged to. Harry wares glasses. So does Paris. I unearth a child's tin robot next. They, whoever they were, died here- their children with them. Solar powered.

Has mud on the solar panel. I thumb off the dirt. With these types of toys, there is a possibility of a message being recorded by adult or child. I press a button, it warbles, and then the language kicks in.

"…_to all intruders. I am the guardian of this land. I will protect my masters at all cost. Death to all intruders_…"

Chilling….

I swallow, standing; it's not a friendly message. It's disturbing to hear such a message from a child's toy. I try the doors, locked still. I feel morbid, and perhaps after hiding from the danger… they could not get out.

A small glass window, mud covered; on the door is the only way to see inside, I peer in. No sign of life. No twisted mummy face, carved forever in a mask of the terror of death that once walked here.

No skeletons. I'm almost surprised. Could have sworn something moved in there.

I swipe at some of the windblown dirt off the sign. "Coring Room" it says. More like Tomb Room.

"Missin' the party. C'mon." Johns calls from the skiff. He's keeping me on a short leash, damn him, deal or no deal I'll have his blood in the end. In a fit of fury, I kick a near by trash bin, hard; where Jack is hiding.

"Missin' the party. C'mon." I leave. I expected the kids, Jack and the holy mans youngster, to follow- they didn't.

I hear Jack whisper; "Talkin' to me?" I don't respond. I heard 'her' hurried steps follow after me.

I should have insisted both of them follow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The holy men give thanks to his gods; I'm a bit miffed that they give Riddick the last bit, the part with sediment at the bottom. Harry doesn't seem all that thirsty, he gives his to Riddick and goes off, I'm almost tempted to follow, but Riddick scowls at me, and I don't.

"Perhaps we should toast our hosts. Who were these people anyway? Miners?" Paris asks, Shazza tilts her head, looking around the place again.

"Looks like geologists. Advance team, moves from rock to rock." Shazza says, flicking some hair out of her face.

"Musta crapped out here, huh?" Johns murmured a grim bit of amusement. High time these people started thinking.

"But why did they leave their ship?" I ask, trying for a confused look. Riddick looks proud. I try not to blush. There is silence; it's not something they wanted to think about, well, they are now.

I notice Imam notices the last unclaimed water glass. My heart sinks…

"Well, it's just a skiff. Disposable really." Johns answers. Always has an easy answer for everything don'cha, Johns?

"Like an emergency life-raft, right?" Paris adds, they don't seem to notice that this is an emergency-type planet. You wouldn't leave something like this behind for the next guy if you could help yourself.

"Sure. Coulda had a real drop-ship take them off planet. Long gone." Shazza hits on something, but skims over it, the rest ignore it. They're ready to accept that they never died, that nothing happened here. I look to Riddick, his expression is darkening.

"A toast to their ghosts then..." Paris says, glasses of water rise, Riddick puts his down.

"Didn't leave, these people. Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Riddick says, at their startled expressions, he snorts. "What, you don't really think they left with their clothes on the lines? Photos on the walls?" Riddick finishes, they look uneasy. Like a bunch of sheep told their going to be facing wolves in the night.

I wonder how I'm gonna explain demons to these people.

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza spoke, so hopeful it was painful.

"I know you don't uncrate your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." Riddick's answer is harsh- but very true. Their starting to think, finally! Then like a brick wall Johns crashes down.

"Rag it, Riddick. Nobody wants your theories on –" Johns begins, Riddick interrupts before he can pull the wool over their eyes. "So what happened? Where are they, then?" Riddick insists.

Fry pales, smart girl she's seeing how things might be, painting it rosy red, but still thinking on it. It's something, more then I've gotten. I guess when a murderer talk's people listen more closely then when it's some helpless kid.

At the window, Imam scans outside; I remember the last water cup.

"Has anyone seen the young one? Ali?" Imam asks, they look startled, hadn't noticed one lost holy-man, eh? Riddick looks up.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?"

Gods, it was just a bit of fun- how could things have gone so wrong?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I left them to their water, I felt…something. Empathy is a magic that works when it wills to. As the others gathered to drink water, I felt it pull me away from them. I followed it. Dozens of little whispers, small, excited, _hungry_.

I slipped into a small space; I didn't know what I was doing- or how. Not really, I just had to…find the whispers.

I found myself in a drill room, the boy, Ali, stood a little ways in front of me. The rafters were opening, dark clumps shifted away from the lights, I realized them what I was looking at.

The shadow-creatures, Ali stepped back, against me, and twisted around to see me. His eyes widened. The creatures whispered, angry, and with a great clicking and rustling the creatures moved as a horde, _toward us_.

Ali screeched, and I moved my wings around the both of us, bracing for the pain- it wasn't enough. They had scented my blood, and as Ali clung to me, I bit into my lip to stop from screaming in pain. Thousands of them were slicing through my feathers to get to my flesh and blood.

We clung to each other, Ali mumbling prayers against my shoulder, he shook in my arms.

I felt the sunlight from the rafters spill upon us. The clicks and cries of the monsters died. My wings shuddered to move, but I willed them open. Ali smiled up at me, his savior. I remember Ginny giving me a similar smile. I smiled back- slowly.

Pained, I think something in my expression gave my pain away. Ali stopped smiling, frowning, and touched a bloodied feather from his shoulder, then looked quickly to me. I moaned, softly, gods it hurt.

I sunk to the ground, shaking- curling into myself, helpless. My ruined feathers scattered around the room, all that remained was blood and a few stubborn feathers. Ali gulped, and kneeled by my side, clutching my shoulder, he called my name.

Darkness… sweet painless bliss….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When I heard the scream I jerked, running with the others- but unlike them I knew what I would find. Ali alive- Harry…was dying. My heart leapt in my throat, and I used Johns' gun to blast the chains off the door.

"Ali?" Imam, horrified to find Ali kneeling by a bloodied Harry's side.

I jerk the kid away from Harry's side, dying…he is dying. I cradle him to myself, and snarl when they try to 'help'; they can't. I won't let them gawk at him as he dies. Gently I pick him up, he's light, and I take off- a loping run, one they are too weak to follow.

I ignore their cries for me to come back to them- I have an idea.

Harry told me once he didn't always have wings. The wings are killing him. I'll get rid of them.

There _has_ to be a way.

I don't want him to die.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I wanted to follow him. I wanted to help- to, to save him. Harry saves the kid, and gets killed? No, I won't let it happen. It can't. Whatever Riddick plans, I hope it works, they keep me among them.

They hold a mockery of a funereal. I attend with Paris, the only chance I can get away from them. That doesn't stop me form listening to their conversations from afar. Shazza saw the coring shaft, littered with human remains. The holy men are holding ceremony for them too. Riddick was right, they never left.

They are sure that Riddick is killing him.

They are sure that Harry is a dead man with out them.

They are sure that I am helpless.

Slowly, I let my Primal take over- a deal with a hyena. My eyes turn wholly black. _Take care of Harry and Riddick_, I tell her as I fade. She gets control till the sun sets.

Trick is; the suns never set here.


	8. Silver Green Eyes

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I know of only one way to ensure he lives though this, to give him my blood. Might have guessed, but I'm not human. I'm a Furyan, a people that strangle their children with their umbilical cords- if the child is strong- it survives, if not it dies.

There is something no one knows, a close guarded secret; our mates live as long as we do- fatal wounds or not. Thing is, its forever, and there are other…side effects. Such as we can feel what our mate does, know their thoughts, and at times know their location and see what they do, and use their senses.

Usually there is a ceremony, but it's not needed, not really. All that's needed is an exchange of blood. Blending mine with his…

I snap off a bone from the skeleton grave yard. It's sharp, worthy of being a shiv. I cut it into my palm, and take a bloodied wing, it mixes, and I feel the tug under my navel, I sigh. It worked, we're blood bonded. I pull him against me, cradling him in my lap.

The wings seem to freeze, then something shifts, and they break into a hundred tiny pieces, disappearing. Slowly, the flesh starts on his back starts to stitch together. I relax, holding him, nuzzling his neck.

_Mine_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The weight on my back is gone. The wings are gone. I'm not upset- if not for the spell that brought me to the three-sun world, I would not have wings. If the wings are gone, does that mean I'm…_home_?

The thought stings- as horrible as that place was, I didn't want to return.

I'm cradled in someone's grip. I open my eyes, everything stings- too bright, to sharp, too much. I whimper, hiding my face against a shoulder.

"Kitten?"

_Riddick_…

I stir, and looked up at him. He looks…happy.

"What happened?" My voice is soft, like I've been yelling…

Riddick sighs, relaxing his grip on me. There is _something_ wrong, something…something has changed. I want to comfort him, without my leave my arms wrap around his waist, my chest against his- my cheek pressed to his neck. Riddick rubs my back; there are no wings…I wonder if he hates me now?

"It was the only way I knew to save you Kitten…" Riddick says as if to excuse what he's done…what has he done? I don't know; my mind is like cotton dry, scattered, soft. He brushes a finger along my cheek to tilt my face closer to his.

"Your wings are gone…forever. They were killing you Kitten." I nod, mute, slowly, like a lifting fog I start to remember. The whispers of the shadow-creatures, pain, _hurting_….saving Ali. Riddick tightens his grip, flinching. Like he _knows_…or remembers with me.

"Hush, I know, I'm sorry." My head spins; he thinks I miss my wings. How do I know that? I don't not really- how can you miss what you've only had for a little while? He sighs, relief? Frustration? Anger?

I scoot closer, reassuring.

"Kitten, there is something…I blended our blood…_mine_….my mate…_forever_….can't die unless I do…so sorry." I listen to him, understanding some things, some of the words- but the words he speaks and the words that speak in his voice in my mind say different things. Which is the truth? I open my mouth to ask.

His lips press to mine, hard- demanding. I shiver, and a need boils up from the mixed blood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry whimpers in the back of is throat, I press him closer to me, and trail my hand to carcass his firm arse. Harry lurches closer in my grip, his eyes closed. They open slowly, and I swallow, what have I done to him? His eyes are still green glazed silver.

Harry whimpers again, and presses his length against my thigh, a needy sound echoing in his throat. I growl, lowly, and he shudders, I _want_ him. Harry sits up, and I slowly draw his shirt off, my nails scraping against his nipples, he whines again. Free of the shirt, I take the sight of him in, lickin' my lips. Harry's eyes flick to my tongue and he swallows.

My hands dance around the edge of his pants, and Harry sighs, softly, and gets on his knees, letting me slip off his pants. He springs free, hard, and dribbling pre-cum. Harry presses his face against my crotch, his cheek and lips rubbing against my hardened length.

I kiss him, pushing him onto his back, his legs spread, and his naked skin pressed to my clothes. I chuckle, even as he rubs against me. I sit up, and let my pants fall to my thighs, Harry shivers at the sight of me.

"Kitten…are you sure?" I ask- I have to know, I don't want him to regret this. I can wait- I have time now…Harry's eyes roll up to meet mine, burning- lust. I know the look- I see it in my eyes when I hunt, when I fuck, when I _want_. It makes my chest tighten.

"_Yes_…" Harry drawls out the word, showing fangs, tongue, making me burn up inside. I _know_ before I touch him that this will be rough- fast, a claiming. I play with the idea of letting him take me- then taking him, equal.

I shudder; I don't want to give up so much control- perhaps later…I will let him have me. I go for his throat, another sweet spot, but I have no intention of killin' when I go for it. I bite down, a claiming mark, he purrs, more cat then man-like.

We rub against each other, a heady scent of musk and the promise of sex. I touch him, making him shudder and whimper, he's loud, and the noises he makes go strait to my hardness.

I can't take much more playing. Harry can't either; he spreads his legs wider, so now I'm not longer atop, but between. The heat of my length pressed to his ass, I press against it, needy. Harry arches, gasping. I hiss, shifting, my pre slicking Harry's hole, even as I ease my way inside.

This is something human men couldn't do; they have to take it slow, preparing each other, taking each other slow, and then heating it up. We're a breed apart Harry, we can go as fast and slow as we want- without serious injury.

I like taking it slow though, hearing as my Harry makes all those little noises.

"_Move_." Harry makes it sound like a demand, growling; I smirk, and I obey. It's hot and fast, claiming someone, always is the first time. Harry cries out, ass clenching and moving around me, and I let myself cum into him. Resting on top of him, feels awkward, but right somehow. I'd know if he'd want me off.

Harry holds me to him, arms wrapped around my waist, and I nuzzle the bite mark again, and Harry gasps sharply- it's sensitive, I know, but not _that_ sensitive; puzzled I pull back. Harry's looking over my shoulder, I tense, grapping the make-shift shiv I used on my now healed palm. I balance, and then turn, still on top of my Kitten.

Xander/Jack….The entirely black eyes are new.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It hurt, to see them together like that. It hurt more then I could possibly explain. The Primal intensifies what's already within me. Emotions, strength, and baser urges; I still wanted them.

Harry laid out nude, with pale skin, and dark hair. Riddick, shirtless, powerful and held in check even with his pants near off, he was tanned- animalistic.

I had run after Riddick, expecting to see Harry dead. No, he wasn't, but he was Riddick's. I made a noise in the back of my throat. Harry flinched. I saw his eyes, silver-green, lovely. Inhuman- _why_ do I always fall for the ones who aren't?

"Xander…" Harry sat up, his eyes careful, wary. I looked away.

"Sorry for intruding…I'll just…go back to the camp, tell the others to …" A sob built in the back of my throat. If I let it, it would turn into a hyena's laugh. Harry hugged me, sighing, relaxing; I let myself fall against him. It hurt, gods, did it hurt.

"No Xander, you don't have to go back, stay with us…?" Harry was hugging me, just a hug, his nude skin pressed against me. Riddick watched us his eyes wary, undecided. "Okay…" I whimpered, folding in on myself as Harry hugged me, comforting.

"You're not human." Riddick said suddenly, I looked up, icy silver meeting black. "Overrated, I am, but the Primal isn't." I explain, he nods, slowly, and relaxes, settling himself beside and behind Harry- a silent claim.

The heat from their bodies, so recently one, and the scent, it's impossible to ignore.

Harry rubs my back, I never see his eyes catch Riddick'; I never see Riddick's slow nod- and Harry's smile. Harry pulls me atop him, and I tense, my stomach pressed against his hardness, I swallow - and look frantically for Riddick.

I feel Riddick's fingers rub down my back, tuck into my pants- against my flesh, and _slowly_ inches them down. I freeze.

"Harry, Riddick? What?" I'm confused, but Harry hushes me, kissing my cheek. I blush, free of my pants, my underwear is all that's left, and they don't seem inclined to take _that_ off. Riddick is suddenly against my back, his length pressed against my ass, I whimper. Harry chuckles, softly, and arches, pressing against my underwear.

I'm cursing the fact I'm a girl, and can't give him pleasure, but I know there is a _different_ pleasure between a man and a …man-turned-woman, so I'll have little choice but to enjoy that sort. I can't say I'm not curious.

My arms are around Harry's shoulders, my legs slightly spread, to feel them against me, pressing, twitching against my openings; I almost want to have them in me, to impale my self on them.

The pleasure builds and builds, higher and higher, my warmth, their heat, both rutting against each other, it all blends, I'm aware that I'm wet _down there_, and it isn't just because of their pre-cum.

It gets more intense, and they are pressing an inch or so into me, I cry out, and arch; Riddick growls, biting down on my neck. I'm aware of the blood he draws, and that Riddick has cum onto my underwear. Harry bucks, and he cums too, and I whimper, senses heightened, still hot, riding the high emotions out.

They lap with their tongues at the blood from Riddick's marking. I shiver, sighing against them, pressed into their chests. Riddick shifts, and presses a hand against my ass, telling me to get on my hand and knees; he pushes my pants back up- and does the same for his own pants- though still lacking a shirt, he isn't as buck naked as Harry.

Riddick spoons against Harry, content, one arm wrapped around Harry's waist, the other grabbing the braid. I cuddle against Harry, dozing. When we wake only a few hours had passed, and Harry is 'forced' back into clothes. My Primal still holds sway- my eyes are still blackened. We head back to the camp, where the others wait.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	9. Racin' A Eclipse

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As we approach, the "Coring Room" I hear Shazza. "Why was the door chained up? Why the bloody hell would they lock themselves in like that?" I tilt my head at Xander…Jack, had his …her…escape gone unnoticed? Xander shrugged, Harry leaned against me, yawning, cute.

"Not sure, but tell you what- they'd better not be diggin' another gave out there." Johns…Did they all really think I'd _kill_ Harry? For some reason that bothered me a lot more then I wanted to let on. Harry leaned against me, cooing comfortingly. We approached from behind- and they never saw us coming- not even the merc.

"The other buildings weren't secure." I answer Shazza; it seems an obvious answer to me. They jump. Shazza's eyes light up when she sees Harry and 'Jack' still alive. I grin, Johns frowns, Harry is keeping his eyes adverted.

"… So they ran in here, heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but…" I glance down the shaft, human bones litter the bottom, and Harry presses closer. He hates it in here. In a way, I do too. "Someone forgot to lock the backdoor." I finish. Shazza's braver then I give her credit for, she steps closer, looking down into the pit again.

"So that's what came after me Zeke. An' you saw it. You was right there." I nod, there is no point in denying the obvious. "You were trying to kill him too." Shazza continues. Harry hisses, they haven't noticed, pressed as he is to my back, that he no longer has wings, or that his eyes are like mine…I shrug, I know the truth, and so does Harry, I don't need her to believe me- yet I want her to know what really happened. What my side was.

"Just wanted his O2." I pause, and then look her in the eyes. "Though I notice he tried to ghost my ass. When he shot up that stranger instead." I finish. She doesn't deny it, would be a stupid thing to do when we know what the truth is.

She looks at me like she hasn't seen me before- the man she beat while he was helpless in chains. Beat for a crime he didn't commit. Then she does something unexpected. She takes off her breather- it's in her outstretched hand, an offering?

"Take it."

I'm not the trusting sort. The exception being Harry; who is _mine_, who won't get the chance to betray me before I know it...I'm naturally suspicious of her motives. "What, it's broken?"

"Starting to acclimate, anyhow. Take it." Shazza insists- I take it awkwardly; there are few times in my life I've been given something freely. I suck on it, pure O2 is a wonderful thing. I'm the only one to notice Johns' expression. He doesn't like that I've been promoted to oxygen-breathing human among one of his sheep. He turns to Fry, to speak with her.

"Let's board this up and get the hell gone. They seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to the daylight, should be alright –" Johns begins, Fry interrupts.

"60 years ago."

"Wha'?" Poor boy's puzzled. I look to what she's been studying- the coring samples that line the room, laid out on tables.

"Core-samples are dated. Last one is sixty years ago. This month." Fry says.

…_Interesting_.

"Yeah? What's special about that?" Shazza asks, her head tilted, looking at the other core-samples.

"Donno. Maybe nothing, but…" I can see that she's remembering something. She heads to living quarters inside the settlement, we follow- a globe, this planet, and its three hell-spawned suns. Fry turns the gear and slowly the suns turn, and finally a giant ringed world eclipses all three suns- a freak'n _eclipse_ on a _three sunned world_- damned ironic.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Johns' demands, he sounds scared. Harry's eyes are wide, fearful; I reassure wordlessly him through the newly formed Furyan-bond, I won't let the _things_ get him.

Still, I can't resist teasing Johns. "Not afraid of the dark, are you?" I purr Johns never does answer- just storms out of the settlement, Fry following after him. I glance to my boys, only damn people I can trust.

I follow Johns, we listen, a few yards off as they talk about me; my escape, how Johns intends to screw me over- a fact I've known since he keeps such a tight leash on me. Only reason he never mentioned Harry and 'Jack' disappearing for a few hours is because I brought them back in one piece.

I wonder why they haven't mentioned Harry's eyes- or wings. I look at him, and catch his eyes, I know then; he's put the wool over their eyes with that magic of his. They won't notice- not even Xander's changed eyes will gain attention. If I needed any more proof that Harry can do magic, this is it.

We start working on the wings- even after what we saw; I would have guessed something is up. I see Johns leave the skiff. He notices how close I am, he shivers, bone-chill, and the sign of a betrayer.

"Bad sign. Shakin' like that in this heat." I tell him, the holy men arrive with fabric to repair the wings of the skiff; I grab one of their knives. As the man reaches for it- still thinking it's on his belt, I flip it, making it catch the light, they look uneasy.

"I'll cut." I say to them, as I keep my eyes on Johns till he's out of sight. It bothers me, my answer, as if my actions need an explanation. Maybe they do, ain't their fault Johns is gonna screw me over.

Shazza takes 'Jack' to help her repair the sand-cat.

I decide to give Fry some advice. I wait till I know she's running the "Hull Integrity" we'll be sealed in together- no place for her to run, no way Johns can 'save' her, sure enough, it closes behind me as I walk in.

I look to the power supply, damn them both, putting lives in danger just to keep me here till dark. Jokes on them, I'd see perfect, and I'm not scared of the monsters.

"Looks like we're a few shy…." I say, she jumps, turns to face me; if I didn't know they were planning something, I'd know it now, it's just how guilty she looks, and smells. The way she eyes Imam's blade in my hand is a big indicator too. "Power cells." I say, just to get her to stop looking at me like I'm gonna slaughter her.

"They're coming." Fry says, even if we both know they aren't.

"Strange, not doin' a run-up on the main drive yet." I give her just enough time to tense up and I continue. "Strange unless he told you the particulars of my escape." Fry swallows.

"I got the quick and ugly version." Fry mutters.

"And now you're worried about a repeat of history?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Entered our minds." Fry bites out, like it's my fault Johns' got it in his pretty lil' head to scare her.

"I asked what you thought." I had, a while ago, she never answered.

"You scare me, Riddick. That's what you wanna hear, isn't it? There I admit it, can I get back to work now?" If there is one thing I like about Fry it's that she's got a bite to her- and she's truthful. I can smell that much.

As if to show how brave she is, she turns her back to me, I move closer, testing her –using the excuse to scan the controls, she's feeling the pressure now. I decide to see if she'll crack.

"Think Johns is an do-right man? You think I can trust him to cut me loose?" Her fear-smell flares. She swallows, nervous. I would be too; if a man had a dagger to my back- then again I'm not stupid enough to let him take a chance at it.

"Why, what'd you hear?" Fry asks, tense.

"Well I guess if it was just trickeration he'd just do me, huh? Then again…I'm worth twice as much alive." I saw her expression change, she'd thought he was a cop, most do. One look at that badge and the Blue Eyed Devil has most sheep fooled. "Didn't know? Johns ain't a cop. Oh, he's got that shiny badge an' all, but nah- he's just a merc, and I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me. The creed is greed."

"Save it Riddick, we aren't going to turn on each other – no matter how hard you try." Fry says- she's so sure of that. Fool. One last word then, the test is almost over with anyway.

"I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, Carolyn – but I do know that once the dyin' starts, this little psycho family of ours is gonna rip itself apart. So you better find out the truth. Come nightfall, you better know exactly who's at your back." The hull is good, and I start to leave, then decided to let her go chew Johns out- the man still annoys the hell outta me.

"Oh, ask him 'bout those shakes. And why your crew-pal had to scream like that before he died." It's about time Johns is realized to be a wolf too. 'Sides, all that screaming that man did 'fore he died is likely to give one of my boys nightmares.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Fry and Johns appear the stink of the drugs is all over him; I see Harry flinch in the corner of my eye. He's more sensitive to those things now, Shazza and I got the sand-cat working a bit ago. Just in time really.

"What do my eyes see?" Paris whispers, staring at the horizon. "It's starting…" Fry murmurs.

I glance up, an arch has appeared, the ring of that huge planet. I swallow, Harry hops in back with me, and Shazza starts up the cat. We've got five cells to get from the ship. That's what Harry told me.

"If we need anything from the crash ship – I suggest we kick on. That sand-cats solar." Shazza says to Fry, who tenses, and this is unexpected news for our 'captain'. The others scurry to the sand-cat, snatching up water, lights, ropes, the holy men hurrying abroad.

"Let's get those cells!" Fry yells, as if to hurry us along. The sand-cat starts, lurching ahead, Riddick jumps, landing beside Harry. Paris runs to catch up, and Harry pulls him up.

"We stay together! C'mon!"

Johns doubles back for his shot-gun shells. Then hurries back, Riddick- ironically, helping him abroad.

"Don't wanna miss this." Riddick rumbles to him, Johns shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"Lookit. Lookit!" I exclaim, excited despite my self, we see the giant planet cresting over the horizon… Harry, still suffering from the animal-like Neko heat, brushes against us, nervous, excited, aroused.

We ignore scent the best we can; although Riddick pulls him against his chest, his arm around Harry's waist, Riddick's head on Harry's shoulder. The others are careful not to look at them too closely.

We race the suns to the crash site, making good time, even if a rib bone nearly takes my head off. We reach it in record time, our blood sings for us to hurry. It's almost _fun_ to see Johns yank a power-cell and struggle to take it to us; while Riddick easily yanks one up onto his shoulder, passing Johns with a suck-my-ass grin. Grunting, Johns hefts his up onto his shoulder, and stumbles after Riddick.

The holy men lash a metal sled to the sand-cat. Riddick and Johns are racing each other, and the eclipse, for the last power-cell. Then the hulking planet blocks the yellow, and brightest, sun- daylight is startlingly dimming. A high-pitched noise starts, something is excited.

"Don't stop, don't stop..." Fry chants. Paris, Harry, and I, we can't help but look to the earthen spirals- the nests of the shadow-creatures- the sound echoes from there. The hulking planet's rings see fit to disobey Fry, blocking the red sun, darkness – like a sudden deep dusk sweeps over them.

Were all stopped, watching the earthen spirals. Wave upon wave of the shadow-creatures appears, filling the sky, against the dim like they lift from the earth like smoke. Harry whimpers a noise in the back of his throat. He starts to inch to the ship, the only obvious shelter.

These, I can see by the hyena's sight, are only hatchlings. They, although small and bat-like, were enough to take Harry's wings.

"Jesus how many can there be?" Johns wonders aloud what we are all thinking- only Harry and Riddick could tell for sure, and they likely lost count long ago. They keep coming, thick waves, beginning to block out the rest of the dim light, mercifully they are moving away, but one wave clashes from the other- speeding toward them.

"Just a suggestion, but perhaps we should flee." Paris murmurs, backing quickly away- toward where Harry's already headed- the cargo hold.

"Cargo hold, everyone in the cargo hold. Lesgo, lesgo, lesgo!" She doesn't have to say it again; we're running to it, seeking safety. Once we reach it we turn back, Riddick and Shazza are still running for it. The shadow-creatures a squeezing wave descending right atop them, they hit the dirt. What can only be hatchlings torrent above them overhead.

Shazza is horrified, causing it to be harder to take in air…

Riddick has another, far different reaction- alien. He's in awe of the little monsters, like a kid stargazing for the first time.

The hatchlings keep coming. Shazza whips a panicky look to the cargo hold. You can see it in her eyes- baser instincts, fight or flight.

"Tell her to stay there. Stay down. _Shazza just stay down_!" I scream, I can't help it- she fights to do as I beg of her, knowing I don't want to see her die, but her instincts have caught hold. She's inching to the cargo hold, little by little; suddenly the hatchlings seem to vanish. She knows how quick they can move, what's she doing?

She stands.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fry begs, she'd be insane to fight them- so she's coming to us. The wave of monsters sweeps down on her, taking her from us.

Gone….

I look to Harry; he has eyes only for Riddick's safety. I glance back; Riddick looks left and right, stands and walks leisurely back to us. We have nothing to fear in the dark, I know this, but they don't have our abilities.

It's like the wolves are guarding lambs...and the lambs are making things impossible by running away all the same. Far behind Riddick, the earthen spirals- the nests of the shadow-monsters, collapse, _inward_…


	10. Of Night Killers

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I think we all know the answers to this by now…but whatever, I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Pitch Black _or_ Harry Potter….-sniffs-… I'm gonna go cuddle with me Kots now….

AN: -**gulps**- Um, _well_, I'm sorry, **very** **sorry**, about corrections last night; but at least you got a very _long_ chapter out of it. For those of you who wanted to bash me over the head…I think it _worked_, I had a _hell_ of a headache this morning…considering I stayed up till 3/4 AM writing that out (blame Riddick thinking the word 'cute' on that- but as I fear the repercussions, the authoress shall not correct such ooc-Riddick thinking…-twitches- …._yet_…torturous Fay/Fry…couldn't stop myself…) and fireworks are _evil_, kept me up all night... So here is a deal; authoress _behaves_, writes +2 chapters _today_; and no-more sending authoress evil headaches, aye?

'Kay then…_here we go!_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The spirals are crumbling, falling from within- I shudder, I'm one of the few who knows what lies inside that place. Riddick takes on last look at them; he pushes down his goggles, I know what he sees with his silver eyes. I can tell he is in awe of them. They are the perfect night predators, with sleek hardened shells, hammer-headed - as deadly as a river of razor blades.

"What is it? What's happening?" Fry questions him urgently, seeing where he's eyes are, Riddick smiles a not so nice smile even as _they_ launch into the sky, gliding, sounding out, searching…."Like I said. Ain't me you gotta worry about." Riddick says as he turns from the sight, going into the cargo hold, the others follow. I shudder, turning away as the giant planet passes completely in front of the suns, turning the world to night.

They close the vault-like door, huddled close together like terrified caveman near a fire, perhaps this is the only safe place left on the entire world. Riddick sits behind me, and 'Jack' to the side, I can smell and sense how much Shazza's death has disturbed them.

"What if…what if she's still out there…still alive?" Xander asks disturbed, I lean my shoulder on him, comfortingly. Johns turns to face 'him'. "Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions here…but 'member that boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet, okay? Chances of Shazza knockin' on that door anytime soon are just about zero squared." Johns predicts grimly, the crust fallen look on Xan's face makes me want to kill him.

Riddick glances at me, a warning, Riddick feels what I do, and feels the same way. If he lets himself he just might kill Johns because he's bein' annoying. Fry, of course, just has to agree with him.

"I saw the cut-marks on the bones. Wasn't a natural die-off." Oh, so now you're a 'captain' _and_ an 'anthropologist' Fry- my, aren't we _talented_. "Quite, please. Everyone." Imam requests, silencing them just in time for us to hear a clicking sweep past the outside of the cargo hold.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Xander asks in a whisper, I almost wish he hadn't… "Perhaps that is the way they see. With sound, reflecting back." Imam offers, Riddick grunts in agreement. Fry, of course, must add her two cents.

"Echolocation. That's what it is…." Or, they may be trying, and _succeeding_, in scaring the shit out of us. Clicks emerge from behind us, lights swings in that direction; nothing. Riddick and I could have told them that there wasn't anything there now. We weren't looking a minute ago. They look back at her, expecting an answer.

"Breach in the hull. I don't know." Well, at least you're admitting you don't know much now. They look to Johns now, expecting him to check it out. I shake my head. "I'd rather piss glass." Johns tells them firmly. "Well, you got the big gauge." Riddick says to him, looking down at the shotgun; Johns narrows his eyes. "Wanna rag your fat mouth?" Johns retorts, Riddick smirks.

"Maybe it's just their beads again. Imam, are you still—" Xander interrupts, before Riddick can urge him on. He is referring to their prayer beads…"No, no, no, I do not believe –" Imam starts; Johns interrupts. "C'mon, man, you're drivin' everyone bugfuck with those things. Why don't you just lose the goddamn –"

A crash echoes through the cargo hold, crates have been toppled over. Riddick and Xander glance at me, hoping for the explanation of accidental magic, in my condition I'd be lucky to keep this glamour up on Xander and my self for a few more hours. No way could I do accidental magic. That means…

"Big beads." Riddick purrs, Johns flinches, glaring at him. Gathering what he calls courage, Johns sucks on his breather, and shimmies toward the noise …the open container.

Leading with his shotgun, he fires blindly around the corner. Something, a hatchling, squeals, then silence. He eases foreword, peering behind the corner, a few dead hatchlings- small.

"Okay, we're okay. Just some small ones that musta…" Something whooshes overhead, toward his head, swinging down on him like a scythe. It catches the shotgun, discharges it- a flash of light, the after image of an adult predator burned into our retinas. In less time it takes to sneeze, Johns is standing among the rest of us, clustered together like peas.

"Very big beads." Johns confirms - Riddick nods. It's possibly the first time my mate has ever truly agreed with the merc. I hope Johns treasures it. "Not staying in here another…" Paris, panicked, rushes to the latch, prepared to open it. Fry lunges for him, knocking him off balance; he is stopped - for the moment.

"Christ, you don't know what's out there!" He does actually, but he is too far gone with fear to care. He'd rather flee into the night filled with monsters then be locked in with them- a very poor choice.

"I know what's in here!" Paris exclaims, looking for others who agree with him. His eyes catch mine, I feel as if I'm expected to say something, I do, though it's probably not what he hoped for.

"Out there they have the advantage over you." I warn, he pales, considering my chilling words, rather then his panicked actions. "Everyone come, this way and we should be safe. Hurry please…" Imam says, interrupting Fry before she can retort to my words. He shepherds us toward a container; the shelters keep getting smaller and smaller, for a moment I'm glad I don't have wings; it's cramped enough in here.

I listen, the hiss of their sucking on the breathers, then small scratches against the container. I hear Paris gasp, smell the fear, the animal-like scent, cloying. The Neko stirs, now for sex… I look to Riddick, his hands are twisted into fists, and he's breathing through his mouth, trying not to smell them- or me. I take control, promising that when this is over it'll have al the sex it can take, I feel Riddick's agreement, the Neko curls back into a ball- ignorable, for now.

Johns fumbles for a cutting-torch, gets it burning, adjusts the gases to get it burning, I close my eyes. While Riddick avoids looking at it directly, scythe-like blades probe the joints of the container. Then, suddenly, heavy blows reign down on it. We gather close together, as far as we can get from the walls. A scythe-blade hisses down in front of me, blood leaks from my cheek.

"Can you do sumein' else with that? 'Sides holding it in my fucking face?" Riddick suddenly barks at Johns, taking the not-so-subtle hint Johns starts cutting between the containers, to get to the other one. It's another race; this one Riddick can't help him with, between what's going to try to kill us, and human technology.

Johns cuts through, and kicks the make-shift escape hatch down, Xander is quick to speed-crawl though. The first container is quick to be shredded by them. All of us escape, _barely_. It seems to never end, this constant race- Johns burning through to a new container, the creatures hunting us, stabbing scythes down in hope for our blood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Johns is still torching away, I'm pretty sure this is fifth container; Fay and Paris are using the cargo to block the creatures. A good knock push's them back, Xander urges Johns on- and Harry and I add our weight to the cargo. I smell them, the shadow-creatures. Their blood I got a whiff of it when Johns killing the younglings. Pepper-shot, from a shot gun, litters the floor.

Tense, I give Harry the impression of what I suspect- we're back were we started. I see his eyes widen, and I move away from them, searching to see if I'm right.

"Hello, hello?" Paris calls out- angry, I don't stop and go back. Sorry 'watch-out-wannabe' I've got to see to something. I move in front of a container where darkness and shadow prevail. I step on something wet. Slowly I ease off my goggles, sure enough; dead hatchlings linger on the floor; I was right this is it- the open corridor, where Johns found the shadow-creatures.

Something moves.

I look up, lifting my face to see an adolescent; it squats atop cargo, munching on a hatchling. A heavy bone blade- the scythe, the look-like of a hammerhead, crowns its scull.

It senses its being watched, and lifts its head, sweeping the area with soft and high-pitched clicks. A crude intelligence echoes in its eyes. All but my mate are oblivious to this meeting of predators, of night-killers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	11. We Are Prey

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I hear them knock a new escape hatch free. I smell Xander, Fry, and Johns go through. Harry, Imam, and one of his holy men, hang back. They approach my position, searching for me; I'm touched- not really.

Harry steps into my line of sight, as does one of Imam's holy men. A second adolescent wings down from above, catching the holy mans head in a vice grip as he turns the corner.

Thank god it's not Harry. Harry's beside me, tense, watching the holy man with wide eyes. The two probe us, nudging gently, curious to see if we are good to eat. I have a feeling I'm going to get up-close and bloody-personal with this mans bodily liquids as he dies.

"Don't move." I hiss to them. My feelings are proven right. More blades move down, descending like surgeon scapulas. The holy man smells of piss. One test slices my shirt; they haven't broken skin, not yet. If they do, they'll know- we taste good.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Something is wrong.

Riddick and Harry are near by, the hyena tells me that much. The only one as anxious for their return as I am is Fry. "Imam, where are they?" Fry asks Imam, you can hear the anxiety in her voice. He's hanging back, waiting for his fellow holy man to return.

"Hasan?" I hear Imam call; no answer.

"Riddick?" Fry tries.

Nothing…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The shadow-creatures grip on the holy man- Hasan's head tightens. He clenches his teeth, I can imagine his pain. It test slices the skin. Blood pools up from the wound. We hear the others call, so do the shadow-creatures, they cease clicking.

He is scared now; more so now because of their silence- his fear-scent flares. I know what's going to happen, so does Riddick. "No…" Riddick's warning does him no good. He bolts- running away. They are upon him, so fast they seem to be only shadow blurs.

He screams with his last breath.

They have learned we taste good.

We are prey. A third predator moves in above Riddick. He sees it, he tells me silently to move with him- when he does. I agree. He moves, as one we dart around the cargo hold, heading for the escape hatch Johns built…

Fry's flashlight catches us square in the face- Riddick getting the full force. Blinded; he howls- as he stumbles foreword. I cry out, the pain is like red-hot irons; I fall to my knees.

The shadow-creature that was right behind us- has a similar reaction; I hear as it falls back. Fry freezes, uncertain in what just happened. Suddenly a shotgun explodes. Smelling of drugs, Johns blasts at shadows.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Fry yells at him. Yeah, the drugged fuck might hit one of us. He stops.

"'Sokay, 'sokay. I killed it." Smug fuck is right; I smell the shadow-creatures newly fallen blood. I blink, eyes tearing up, but I can see again, I go to Harry; I feel bad for him, he's never felt the pain light can do to our silvered eyes.

I pat his back, wary, he uncurls. He glares at Fry- then to the flashlight. His eyes are reddened around the edges- he can't see so well, it'll take time to get your sight back to normal after the first time light is shined into them.

The carcass of the shadow-creature slams to the floor; they jump back- fearful of the already dead beast. Fry reclaims the flashlight; she dropped it when Johns started firing at shadows. She shines the beam on its flesh, interestingly; it chars and steams- burning.

"There…" Fry whispers. No wonder they are afraid of the daylight, I would be to if it burned me.

"Like the light is scalding them." Paris says, saying the obvious as always. Harry looks up, blinking at the carcass. He turns his eyes to me I shrug; I have no explanation to its origins. Unlike Fry and Johns, I do not lie when I don't know something.

"It hurts them. Light actually hurts them…" Fry whispers, excited now. Above us, a particularly loud warning click catches their attention. They take notice of the shadow-creatures, the hatchlings- fighting over scrapes of the holy man.

"Is that…Hasan?" Imam whispers he is clearly distraught; looking from me to the scraps of what used to be a person. I see it in his eyes, the unvoiced question _why couldn't I protect him_.

I tried holy man, you can't save everyone. Behind him, Ali shudders- rememberin' that if not for Harry, he'd be joining him in the afterlife. Kid is gonna have nightmares about this place- if he survives it.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. C'mon." Johns says a near whisper.

I wonder Johns, will there be anyone left alive to burn candles when the eclipse is over?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They come back.

They are alive.

I shiver, huddled into a ball of mushy-Xander-ness. We're gathered around Fry's flashlight, the only source of light we have. Crates are piled against walls and door. Fry's listing what we have. "…One cutting torch…one handlight here, two more in the cabin…I think two more…" Ain't much- but I've had less, and I've got Harry and Riddick backing me.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns well." Paris adds. "How many bottles?" Fry questions, you don't need to be a genius to figure she wants them to burn- not drink. Paris frowns. "Not sure. Ten." He hedges. By the look on Fry's face she's gotten an idea.

"Those umbrellas, the ones that mist. Would they burn." His face clouds, greedy fuck. Fry reads his expression. "If you got a receipt?" She asks, he nods, face blank. "Possibly." He says, knowing they would.

"Awright. So maybe we'll have enough light." Fry muses, _that_ catches Johns attention, even in his drugged mind. "Enough for what?" He asks, suspicious. She looks at him as if it should be obvious. It is- she wants to get to the skiff. I'd have the same plan, if I wasn't having a _little_ break down.

"Oh, lady. If you're in your right mind, I prey you go insane." Johns murmurs. Not a good idea to piss off the woman who has most of these peoples trust, Johns.

"We can stick to the plan. If we get four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock." Fry assures the rest of us; who if we didn't before, now have a pretty good idea of what is gonna happen.

"I hate to kill a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand-cat won't run at night." Paris says Fry turns to him; the answer is obvious to me. "We'll have to carry the cells…drag them…whatever it takes." I shudder. I'm beginning to hate the dark. Especially with the hyena laughing in my head, I never noticed when the itching around my eyes stopped- meaning that they are back to normal.

"You mean…tonight? With all those things still out there?" Ali asks, scared. Harry presses against me; he isn't the only scared one. "Oh, sure. Why not? Sounds like a hoot." Paris mutters, sarcastic. "Back it up. How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours?" Johns suggests, too bad we didn't find out when we had the chance.

"I had the impression…from the model…that the two planets were moving as one. That would be…a lasting darkness." Imam says, clearly he is disturbed after losing one of his people. Still Johns persists in being a coward. "Those suns gotta come back sometime. And if these animals really are phobic about light, we just sit tight till then." Fry glares at him.

"I'm sure that's what someone else said. Locked inside that coring room." Fry says, some of them shudder- that's motivation for you. His eyes search our faces, were siding with her- it isn't a part of his plan.

"Look, we gotta think of everyone now- the kids especially. How scared are they gonna be out there." Fry takes a look at the 'kids'; me (I resent that!) Ali (whose glaring at Johns) and Harry….who isn't really a 'kid' he's just _shorter_ then all of us (even the real kids!).

"I don't think you need to worry about me or 'Jack' Johns." Harry purrs, pulling himself up from leaning between me and Riddick. I watch, swallowing, as he arches his back, and nuzzles my neck- Riddick's eyes are unreadable. I only hope he doesn't gut me for his mates' hormones.

"We're quite …_safe_…in the dark." Harry licks my cheek. Two things happen at once- Riddick growls a warning to me, and my hyena surfaces. Then Harry drops the spell that keeps them from noticing my and Harry's eyes.

Shit. They jump back, and I don't blame them- who'd like to have the most 'innocent' turn into an unknown? Harry laps his tongue on my bite mark…I tilt my head back, feeling his fangs scratch the surface.

"Oh, god…" Johns' voice is strangled- choked, and I'll give you two guesses why. Harry stops, looks up at them, smirking, quite pleased with him self. Ali is staring at us with wide eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Do you mean me, or Harry, Fry?

"He," Riddick jerks his head at Harry, clearly displeased "is mate, and…is in heat." Very carefully _blank_ expressions all around…

"And 'she'," Riddick continues, glaring at me "is a Primal." I decide, once Harry's done licking on my neck, to save Riddick the trouble and bury myself. It'll be less painful…and mortifying when they find out I'm a…

He wouldn't….He is…. "She is also not really a _she_." Smug fuckin' ex-con…

"What about their eyes _Riddick_." Fry hisses, as if we don't have better hearing then they do. "Side effects." Riddick says, shrugging it off as he watches Harry. They seem to settle down. Still….Oh, gods…I moan, Harry digging his fangs into my neck. Riddick snarls…screw him….Harry is lifted off me, even as he mewls in displeasure to Riddick. Riddick shuts Harry up by forcibly kissing him, reminding Harry who is dominated.

I blink at the rest of them, even as my eyes fade to normal.

"Still, we've got to come up with a better plan." Johns mutters, carefully not looking at the three of us, trying his hardest to get back on track. Fry is clearly annoyed at him- and probably us.

"How much do you weigh, Johns?" Fry asks, pissed off. "What the hell's it matter?" Johns hisses, concentrating on Fry- and not Riddick who growls as Harry whimpers in the corner. "How much?" Fry insists a challenge in her voice. "79 kilos." Johns answers, even as Harry mewls as Riddick bites down on his marking again.

"Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan." Fry insults, smug- and not so smug when Johns moves to hurt her. I move to interrupt. Blocking him, Riddick takes notice of something other then the oh-so-sweet-smelling Harry. Johns put the shotgun to Riddick's head.

"Think about that reward, Johns." Riddick says unafraid- Harry watches with lidded eyes. Johns might dismiss Harry, but he is one of the deadest people I know. The retractable claws don't hurt either. "I'm willing to take a cut in pay." Johns' growls, Riddick smirks, Harry has moved, too fast for anyone to stop. His arms are around Johns from behind, his nails scraping Johns' gut.

"How 'bout a cut to your gut?" Harry purrs, watching Riddick with playful eyes as he presses against Johns frozen back, his cheek against Johns', Riddick's eyes follows Harry's tongue as it licks against the sweat beaded against Johns' skin. Two things are clear- Harry is hard – and Johns isn't much better off, and Johns isn't going to live long if Riddick has anything to do with it.

I'm lucky, Harry _likes_ me- they both hate Johns.

Johns manages to glare at Riddick- speaking to him, and carefully ignoring Harry. "Oh, Trash Baby, you're gonna regret this." Harry's sharp claws lengthen. "Play nice, Kitten." Riddick tells him, ignoring the very uncomfortable Johns.

"Please…this solves nothing, please…" Imam interrupts, he's right- of course, but is sure _fun_ to watch. Johns' nods- backing down, the shotgun moves away from Riddick's head-Harry lets him go, and leans against Riddick, who wraps a possessive arm around him.

Fry glanced to Ali, and decides to answer his earlier question. "They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be afraid of them." Imam shifts and I know he's about to speak. "And you are certain you can find your way back? Even in the dark?" Good question holy man…"No, I'm not. But they can." She is pointing, of course, to Riddick and Harry.

Fry turns to look at Riddick and Harry, both look back unafraid.


	12. Hunger in Blood Lust

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Fry cracks the cargo doors open, flingin' the torch about like a bloody flag. If they haven't noticed us before- they will now. By will alone the others cross open ground, ignoring the exited clicks of the creatures beyond their sight.

Soon we reach the main cabin, darkness awaits; I lift my goggles, my eyes sweep the area, no sign of anything amiss, other then the wreckage, but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Something could be hiding in there, none the less they want a clear cut answer.

"Looks clear." I report, tone bored. Johns trying to prove he's a real man shoulders ahead and crawls in first. Better him then Harry or my self; he stands up, surprised a shadow-creature glides away overhead- fleeing the cabin and escaping into the night.

"Fuck me. You said "clear"." Johns' is glaring at me, heart hammering so heard I can hear it. He's angry, looking for someone to blame for appearing to be frightened in front of the others.

"Said "looks clear"." Though it's no skin off my back if you get eaten, Johns, feel free to argue. Predictably, he does. "Well, what's it look like now?" Johns asks, sarcastic. I recheck, answering what he hadn't expected me to do. "Looks clear." I say again, glancing back at him.

"Just get the goddamn lights on…" Fry hisses before Johns can retort. We scramble aboard, I'm right behind Johns I click my tongue. Poor Johns looks a little worse for the ware for it.

We get to work, powering up cabin lights, yanking three more cells from the battery bay, threading nylon cord through Paris' umbrellas, filling the reservoirs with high-octane liquor…swapping out O2 canisters. Johns takes the time to reload, caressing one of the red morphine shots he and Fry exchange a few words about if she can trust me or not. Can they? I don't know. I know I don't trust them.

Harry yanks out the last power cell, lights go out, Johns' gotta reload in the dark. Imam chains himself to the drag-sled first, torches burning, beside him Johns struggles into the chains, I go to help him, both of us don't need to be shown the irony of me helping my capturer into chains.

"Keep the light going. That's all I we have to do to live through this. Just keep your light burning." Fry tells us all, as if we need a speech to know what she tells us. I have Harry loop a handlight over his neck; I do the same, a beacon of light for the others to follow. I feel better if Harry was with the others- but I'd know the answer to that, 'sides, you can always use an extra pair of eyes.

"Be runnin' about 10 paces ahead. Keep the light on our backs, but put it in our eyes and we'll be useless. Check your cuts. These things know our blood now." Fry, swallows, stone faced- a quick nod. I can puzzle over that as I run with Harry.

"Riddick…was thinkin' we should make some kind of deal. Just in case, you know, this actually…" I shake my head, I want no more deals with these people- not when Johns so close to braking ours.

"Had it with deals." I tell her, she tries again.

"But I just wanted to say…" Gods, I'm sick of this leash. Times come to let them know I'm smarter then they give me credit for.

"Nobody's gonna turn a murderer loose. I fuckin' know better." This worries her, best finish this thought. "Been a long time since anyone's trusted me. That's somethin' right there." I see Harry and Xander are listening, taking my words in, thinking on them.

"We can, can't we? Trust you?" Fry asks, unsure. "Actually…"I look to the shadow-creatures, lovely, wild, untamed. Like me. "That's what I've been askin' myself." I say, completely genuine. Fancy that, I'm getting soft with these people. I walk away; leaving Fry to think on that, if she hasn't made a terrible mistake in placing so many lives in a man who's got bloodied hands.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

At long last we get this meal-on-the-go started. Riddick and Harry running up ahead, we're keeping good pace; Johns and Imam pulling the drag-sled like a pair of fine horses, headlights sweeping the area from time to time.

The other holy man and Ali keeping pace at first side guard position. Fry and I at the second, each position carries a blazing umbrella torch. Paris stumbles along at rear point, sweeping the cutter back and forth, looking for a threat in every shadow.

Sled holding four power-cells and eight bottles of booze. I look down, no sand-cat tracks, Fry notices. Johns' notice too, says as much. Fry calls out to Riddick- we grind to an abrupt halt. Most are glad for the rest, sucking hard at the breathers, gathering about the lights. "Where are the sand-cat tracks? Why aren't we still following them?" Fry asks, nervous. Harry snorts- their attention snaps to him.

"Saw something I didn't like." Riddick tells her, acting as if Harry didn't see anything.

"Such as?" Fry asks, for the rest of us, such conversations between them are always like tennis ball matches. Amusing for the rest of us, annoying for Fry, 'cause she knows he's leading her on to ask the questions he wants her to ask.

"Hard to tell, sometimes…even for me…but looked like a bunch of those big boys chewing each other's gonads off. Thought we'd swing wide. Okay by you?" He asks, obvious, she doesn't really have a choice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Paris looking edgy.

"Let's move." Fry says for the others benefit- wasn't their idea to stop, Fry. "Just a detour, he'll get us there." Fry adds, as if for my benefit, more like for hers. "Can we switch?" Paris suddenly asks; Fry looks at him blankly. "What, switch what?" It's obvious what the man wants, Fry, think a little bit faster darlin'.

"I think I twisted my ankle running backwards like that. And I'm not sure that…" A lie- and we all know it. "Okay, that's a lie. I just don't want to be alone back here anymore. If you could just give me a few minutes up front here-" Paris trails off, hopeful, Johns interrupts. He's doing that a lot; maybe it's a nervous habit. If so it's an annoying one. "She's the pilot, she should stay close to the cells." That only serves to piss Paris off. "Oh, so I'm disposable?" Gee, that just occurred to you. For gods' sacks, we don't have time for this.

"I'll switch, I'll switch! Christ just get moving, we're burning light!" I shout, running to the back of the meal-on-the-go. I see Harry tense, ready to protest, Riddick grunts and starts us moving. Up ahead I see Paris relaxing a bit, even though the shadow monsters have never stopped their nightmare inducing clicking.

The fireball from his torch is losing light, it's almost out.

"Light, please, need light here." My insides chill. Still running, Johns and Imam trail light on him as he refuels it, for a brief moment Fry strays from the light, I hear a high-pitched clicking, excited, as one of the shadow-creatures dive bomb her.

Imam sees it, and lunges to tackle her. It sweeps up, just in time, scythe blade-like it hits the chains holding him to the drag-shed, causing the chains to clink as it flees. Johns whirls around, blasting at shadows. Light-beams leap around, but the diving shadow-creature is long gone.

"Please…have we been cut? Can someone tell me if…" Imam's voice is trembling, so fearful he doesn't know if he's hurt or not…

"Oh, sweet Jesus…." It's Paris…In the confusion Paris has been left in the dark. I can smell his blood. The clicking stops. I don't have a light.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, _will you get me some light over here_!"

He's gonna die…

The lights turn- not fast enough, not nearly fast enough- Paris is gone, swooped up by a blur of an adolescent shadow-creature.

The light-beams still search, frantic, in vain.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They may not see him- but Riddick and I do. Torn limb from limb they feast, greedy. One arrives late; it snatches up an unlucky hatchling. As if this opens a gate, the others start fighting each other, turned cannibal with the scent of human blood.

Some stop; turn to Fry, singling her out. We don't know why. Fry, behind us, listens, shuddering- obvious to their attention.

"What do you see? Riddick?" Fry asks, not wanting the real answer. Riddick gives her a…kinder one then the truth.

"Hunger." A youngling is torn apart, I flinch. "I see sixty years of hunger…" He answers, I press close. This is the truth, even if the miners were wrong and the eclipse happens more then every sixty years- their last human meal was sixty years ago. Human flesh brakes easiest under their hunting.

Human minds snap easiest in the night.

Good thing, then, that the ones I care for aren't human.

Fry carries Paris' torch, refueled and coughing fireballs at regular intervals. Xander handles rear-point like a pro, and I have a feeling he's done this before. Then his cutter dies. Fry hands over the torch to Xander.

"Bottle count?" Johns asks, suspicious of Riddick.

"Four fills, one half. That mean we're halfway there? I hope?" Fry answers, a good question. They've been following blindly the lights on our backs. They shouldn't worry, unless Xander dies, we have every intention of getting them there in one piece.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Xander growls, I don't blame him; he is the only one among them that has any idea of what is beyond the shadows.

It doesn't help me that every smell of fear or blood just makes it harder for me to fight the Neko's heat. I've learned, Demons, half or not - lust for blood in entirely different way then humans do…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	13. The Real Monster

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They're everywhere, the shadow-creatures; pressing against our defenses, teasing us, tempting us into the primal, baser urges- to fight or flee. It gnaws on them, like a puppy with a bit of rope.

I can only do what I do best, take chances. I took the chance to do a 'detour'; took the time to think on why they are so wild to get to us. Harry's cut has healed. Johns smells foul of drugs. Imam is unharmed. Nor is Ali or the last holy man he has older then a teenager. Xander is fine- I am. Fry though…why are they so interested in her?

There is something about her that lures you in -sinks its claws in you. Something primal….I flares my nose. Scenting, catching what they have been following since we left. Blood- she's bleeding, menstrual blood.

I loop around on our tracks. Johns notices the drag-sled marks, his anger flares. I hear him stop the others- hear him move out of the chains. Hear him stride toward me; feel the press of the cold metal of the shotgun against my neck.

"We aren't completely stupid." Johns' growls; I tense, and Harry glances at him, but otherwise there is no sign of action.

"Stay in the light! Everybody! Stay in the fucking –" Fry, yelling, confusion and anger mixed. Imam interrupts, his words explaining. "We crossed our own tracks." Johns inhales, fury lacing his tone. "They are running us in circles. Look for yourself, look!" Johns yells, and Harry narrows his silver-green eyes.

"Riddick? What the hell are you –" Fry speaks up.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Listen_." Riddick hisses.

They do.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." Fry, fearful of his answer, asks aloud what they are asking.

"Think about what?" It's a demand in disguise of a question.

"About how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff. Goddamnit, we're just doing the heavy lifting for this prick." Johns yells, paranoid, fearful. The empathy sighs up; and the shadow-creatures whispery thoughts, ghost-like, pass around in the back of my mind.

"No, about you." Riddick says to her, Fry jerks back, eyes wide.

"What about her?" Johns snarls, seeking control. The shadow-creatures feel my answer toward the man threatening my mate- and the woman putting people she's supposed to protect in danger.

I feel attentions shift to them, yet the greed in them- for any blood and flesh, is still overwhelming.

The whispers speak of Fry scent – her blood leaking.

"What it's gonna be like when we hit the canyon. With her bleeding." I speak, turning their attention away from Riddick. "What're you jaw-jackin' about? She ain't cut." Johns says, confused.

"No. She's not." I confirm, agreeing- my eyes holding hers, Fry swallows. It hits Johns, and he spins to look at Fry. A question in his eyes, she nods…

"He's right." She adds, confirming it.

"Aw, this can't be happening to me…" Johns breaths, the shotgun turning away from Riddick's neck.

"They been nose-open for her ever since we left. They go off blood." Riddick says, shifting his weight.

"Well, we must keep her close, then. Here, she'll be safe if we put her between –" Imam says, well meaning holy man, but the whispers in my head say no one is safe – not even me.

Riddick scans the area around us, interrupting him. "There is no safe." The wind picks up, the scent of rain in the air. The flames flicker.

"It's not gonna work. We gotta go back." Fry finally says, giving in to her fears. It's too late to go back though- and we know it.

"Hey, you're the one who got me out here, turned me into a goddamn sled-dog. An' now you 'spect me to go back like a whipped dog?" Johns growled out, much like the dog he claimed to be.

"I was wrong. I admit it. My bad, okay? Now let's go back to the ship." Fry reasoned, trying to calm him.

"I donno. Nice breezes, wide open spaces – you know, I'm startin' to enjoy myself out here." Johns said, sarcastic – or serious, it has hard to tell.

"Are you fuckin' high again? Just listen to –" Fry started, annoyed, and fearful.

"No, no, you're right, Fry. What's there to be afraid of? My life is a steamin' pile of meaningless toadshit anyhow. So I say mush on! Canyon's only a couple hundred meters, after that we're in Skiff City! So why don't you just butch up, stuff a cork in, and get –" Johns growled, Imam, always the peace keeper- stepped in. 'Bout time, I was getting' annoyed at the both of them.

"She's the captain, we should listen to -" Imam begins- wrong thing to say. It only upsets Johns- and _they_ may not know it- but Fry _isn't_ the captain.

"Listen to her? _Her_? When she was willing to sacrifice us all?" This is a night of confessions. I'm getting sick of it.

All they are doing is burning fuel. They're eyes fall to Fry, who can not protest Johns' accusation. Not only is she bleeding, she also wanted to let Riddick, Xander, and all the rest die in the crash.

"What's he talkin' about?" Ali asks her, looking between Johns, her, and all the rest of them.

"During the crash –" Johns begins.

"This does not help us, Johns!" She growls a warning, Johns smug, continues.

"She tried to blow the whole fucking passenger cabin, tried to kill us –" Guilty, Fry interrupts again.

"Just shut up, okay?" Johns continues, relentless, enjoying her pain and their shocked horror.

"…tried to kill us in our sleep, Paris had it right – we are disposable. We're just walking ghosts to her." Xander looks away, and Fry snaps.

"Would you _rag your stupid hole_!" Fry rushes him, ready to rip him apart, he shoves her away, and finishes.

"We're not alive _because_ of her- we're alive _despite_ her!" Fry attacks again, and he hits her in the gut.

"We cannot go through there…" Fry says, softly, desperate. Her knees give out, and standing, lording over her, he sneers down at her.

"How much do you weigh right now, Fry? Huh?" Imam, clearly having enough of his attitude, pushes him away, forcing the dog to back up.

"Fine, fine, you've made your point. We can all be so scared as you." Johns, angered at the insult, and that he hasn't won them over, snatches Imam's light away- pushing the holy man out of his face.

"Verdict's in. The light moves foreword." Johns says to the rest of us. I hope Johns is pleased with himself, he won't be livin' much longer if the shadow-creatures whispers have anything to say about it.

We trudge on, slower, saving energy for the canyon run.

The other holy man chains himself up with Imam, since Johns is playing at being leader. Fry keeps the side guard, and Johns has fallen in step with Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Trading one 'captain' for another, eh, Johns? Best be careful of that habit, someone else might pick it up.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns says from my side. I remember the deal Johns, no need to remind me. I walk free on this world so long as you live.

"Just realized that, huh?" I say, sarcastic, beyond the light one of the shadow-creatures moves. Johns' fires blindly at it- the chirping stops for a time, I glance to Harry; he shakes his head. None of _them_ are dead; Johns' shot just reminded everyone who has the Big Gauge among us.

"Seven of us left. If we could get through that canyon and lose just two, that'd be quite a fuckin' feat, huh? A good thing?" Johns says, keeping his tone soft.

"Not if I'm one of them." I say, if he so much as suggests one of my boys dieing for his ass, he'll see what the inside of it looks like at his feet.

"What if you- and your…pets…are three of those five?" I stare at him.

"I'm listening." Beside me, I sense Harry taking over looking out for our asses- I'm not likely to accept Johns' offer, but it's always good to know what the asshole is thinking. If he wants to make it easy for me- so much the better.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What're they doin' up there?" I hear Ali ask Imam, I turn to listen.

To tell the truth, I'm wondering what that is about too. Quite odd, but I have a feeling they wouldn't like the answer. Johns' wouldn't approach Riddick like this unless he had another proposition.

"Talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through." He doesn't look like he believes his own answer- glad to know he isn't fooled. Out of the corner of my eye Fry lifts her head, staring after them.

Riddick and Johns walk side by side, speaking in hushed tones, like equals- like partners.

She'd see it like that, instead of for what it is- a gathering of intelligence, and a proposed idea; by the real monster- Johns.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	14. Demons In The Night

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They might not be able to hear Johns and Riddick, but I do, and Riddick knows it. I also see something Riddick doesn't, Harry's tail has stilled- that is never a good thing when you're around a cat, and I don't imagine it would be any different with our resident cat-man.

"Look it's hellified stuff – but no different then those battlefield doctors when they have to decide who lives and who dies. It's called "triage," alright?" Johns says, Harry, despite how he's hiding it- his ears start to lean back into his hair. I look around at the others, despite my self; I've grown fond of a few of them. Who would Johns want to cut into?

"Kept calling it "murder" when I did it." Sarcastic and completely unaffected by Johns – that's our Riddick. Harry is trying to watch our surroundings, keeping an eye out for the shadow-creatures; I know how this kind of talk is affecting him.

"Either way, figure it's something you can grab onto." Oh, Johns, you're so very foolish. "Sacrifice play. Hack up one body; leave it at start of the canyon. Like a bucket of chum." Riddick says, just to sicken Johns – it works…

"Trawl with it. There's a cable on the sled. We can drag the body behind us." Johns suggests, softly, trying to play murderer. I start to hang back, as I'm the man guarding their asses -the logical conclusion would be… "Nice embellishment." Riddick mutters.

"Don't want to feed those land sharks. Just keep 'em off our scent." Johns tells Riddick, as if it matters. Murder is murder, Johns. Riddick looks back at us, sees me slowly keeping us back, and continues. "So which one caught your eye?" It's a signal, a sign to back off, slow them down. Keep them out of Johns' reach.

"Don' look, don' look, don' look…." Harry's ears are pressed flat to his skull, and his fingers are playing with a skiv Riddick gave him. The tip of his tail twitches ever so often.

Must be real tempted to knife Johns, so it's a good thing Riddick is doing the talking and that despite the near encounter with Harry's claws – Johns doesn't see him as a threat. Doesn't see me as a threat- only sees Riddick as an equal; real oversight right there…

"Imam. Slow down." I say, softly, so that Johns won't hear. Imam looks back, confused. "What?" I look him in the eyes; the Primal must have surfaced, because he swallows – wary. "Don't stop, just slow down. Little more space 'tween us and….them." God, Riddick, I hope you know what you're doing. Hope you win this fight…

"I would rather we all stay –" Imam starts; by now Fry has taken notice- she looks to me suspicious. The girl might not be quick, but she knows I'd rather see them dead then Riddick and Harry hurt without light.

"Do what he says. Please." Thanks Fry…I nod, and I see an expression shift over her face. They start to slow, tired, but knowing something is up now. I can still hear Riddick and Johns.

"Who is it?" Harry asks, at a near whisper. This is important to him, but Johns brushes the question off. "What do you care?" That just pisses both Riddick and I off. Bad move Johns. Harry shrugs shoulders tense. "I don't." You are a bad liar Harry, just be glad he can't see your ears and tail with Riddick keeping in the middle of you both.

"Then let's not name the Thanksgiving turkey, okay? I assume you both still got a shiv on you." Got this planned real well, don't you Johns, probably been planning something like this since you let Riddick free.

"What, you 'spect me to do it?" Riddick's voice is calm, his body language isn't. "What's one more to you? Like this is the one that sends you to Hell?" Johns asks, sarcastic, the end of Harry's tail twitches. "Oh, you're a piece of art, Johns. They oughtta hang you in a museum somewhere. Or forget the museum – maybe they should just hang you." Harry purrs, low and deadly. Johns ignores him- it's his death sentence.

We're slowed to a near stop…I can still hear them, listening with Primal ears.

"Awright. You do the girl, I'll keep the others off you're back." Riddick stops. The only girl is either Fry, or me, somehow I don't think Johns realized that slipped out. "Aw, don't tell me you're growin' scruples." Riddick looks at him, and smiles, slowly – then shakes his head. "Just wonderin' if we don't need a bigger piece of chum."

"Like who- a holy man?" Johns, you utter fool- Riddick likes him, he was decent to Riddick, wanted to give him water. You can practically see Johns' plans for a partnership falling to pieces.

"Like Mr. Johns…" Harry purrs, making a grab for the shotgun, and Riddick pulls it away from Johns- the shotgun erupting into the sky. "Bring the light!" Fry yells to Imam. "What're they doing? What're we –" Ali asks, Fry interrupts. "Leave the sled, let's go, go, go!"

The others and I flee, leaving them to fight among the demons in the night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the scuffle for the shotgun, Johns' light fell, an arena of illumination in the darkness. The shadow-creatures excited clicks draw our gang-aimed fire, the clicking stops- they've learned that danger such noise represents.

The shotgun goes free, falls; Johns lunges for it- and me, but Riddick blocks him, I kick it into the night. Then Riddick pulls out his bone-shiv. Weaponless, Johns keeps his eyes on us the best he can.

"Gotta stay in the light, Johns. That's the _only_ rule." Riddick says, shiv glinting in the low light. Johns circles Riddick- forgetting about me again. I could almost feel hurt by his ignorance. Playing with him, Riddick slashes at him, jabbing almost like a kitten would a mouse.

Johns stumbles over something, we realize too late it's a bone club. I search the floor desperate for a weapon, something to help Riddick defend himself with- even as Johns approaches. I find one- and throw it to Riddick- Johns turns his attention to the only one unarmed by a bone-club, I back up a step.

Then Riddick is upon him, and it's too late to stop him from breaking Johns' club-hand, forcing him to drop it. Now Johns just wants to get away- and take the light, Riddick stabs the shiv into Johns, whispering into his ear.

"Remember that moment?" Pathetic and badly beaten, Johns has the light, and starts crawling with it. "Shoulda never took the chains off, Johns. You were one brave fuck, before. Now look at you. Oh, yeah, you were Billy Bad-ass with your gauge…with your chains…" I see the shotgun; signal Riddick that he's got it- both of us disappear into the night. "And I'm still Billy Bad-ass." Johns growls as he swings it around to where Riddick was- then to where I was.

Blackness….

The shadow-creatures approach from behind. He whirls; something big is sweeping down from the sky. He shoots, dropping the light. He senses another approaching from behind- shoots again, a bad round. Crazed with fear, he ratchets and levels off for another try- too late….

Almost passively, Riddick motions for me to glance at the ejection shells; red- morphine…

The shadow-creature skewers his arms off, lifting him, and flying off with him. Stares at him, then rears back, slamming Johns with the full force of its skull blade- splitting him in two…

I think I'm going to be sick. Not that he didn't deserve it- we don't stick around to be next on the menu, instead Riddick leads me back to the others, running ahead of them, and then waiting for them to appear.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We see them, running, stumbling along the back-tracked sled marks, blind in the dark and - still so noisy. Fry glances over her shoulder, stumbles into me.

"Back to the ship, huh?" They're lost in the dark; they have no idea how far off they are. If I let them- they'd be dead by the time the eclipse is over. Harry is determined to save as many as he can, and after all the death he has seen – I can't say I blame him.

"Get out of our way." Fry demands. I glance over the rest of them, miraculously unharmed. "Alright, Xander?" Harry asks, soft, Xander nods, a slight smile for my mate. I throttle down my urge to show off my claim on Harry; we don't have the time for it.

"So everybody huddles together till the lights burn out? Until you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?" I ask Fry softly, disgusted at her fear. "Where's Mr. Johns?" Ali, the little one, asks Harry. "Gone." Better they know his answer then mine. "You mean…?" Imam looks upset that someone who saved Ali could be so cold to death.

Xander shakes, looking back over his shoulder. He's been with them since the crash, and is starting to suffer from survivors' guilt. Or the fear that back there, he could have lost Harry and I… in any case I won't let him seem to cry for Johns.

"Gonna lose everybody out here…" Ali whispers. "He died fast. And if we got any choice, that's the way we should all go out." I tell them, and then turn to Ali and Xander. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." I see Harry shudder, I know why.

The clicking is back with other, more sinister noises- the shadow-creatures are battling each other with bone-blades, rending flesh and snapping tendons- mating. We reach the gauntlet, lighting two umbrellas. They perch in the foreground- silhouettes watching from the canyon rims.

"How many do you see?" Fry asks. "One or two." I lie; they don't want to know the answer. I wish Harry and I didn't.

"Jack?" Xander- she's asking Xander how many bottles we have left. "Three full bottles. But almost time to refill." Is his answer- like its no big deal; like our lives don't count on how many bottles there are.

"Doesn't seem like enough to turn back on, does it?" Fry says, as if she had never thought of it. Good acting.

"Only see one way. Turn the sled over and drag it like that, with you under it – down low. Light up everything we got – and run like dogs on fire." I tell them, I see Xander's lips twitch in amusement.

"The sled as a shield…" Imam echoes; understanding what I meant. "And what about the cells?" Fry asks, suspicious. "I'll take those." I tell her- she stares at me hard. "We're just here to carry your lights, aren't we? Just the torch-bearers." Well, I had hoped not to have a sulky mate for the rest of my life- but whatever helps you sleep at night. "Let's just drop back an' boot up." I tell them; not answering Fry's question- truth is… I don't want to think too close on that answer.

We start on the power-cells, lashing them together into one queue. I craft a new harness from the bones of the dead giants. Close behind me- Imam mutters in another language, I turn, curious.

"What're you doing?" I ask, he looks up and smiles slightly. "Blessing you like the others." I must have looked at him- I know I do. He continues, then stops, sighing. "It's painless." I snort. "And pointless." He pauses, looking at me, looking as if he could look into me.

"I see. Well, even if you don't believe in God, it doesn't mean He won't be-" I interrupt him before he can finish. "You don't see." I continue, after shrugging into the harness and keeping it snug around me. "'Cuz you don't spend half your life in lock-down with a horse-bit in your mouth and not believe. And you surely don't start out in a liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around your neck and not believe. Oh, I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker." I don't know why I spill my secrets to a holy man, maybe just to be spiteful.

"He will be with us. Nonetheless." Imam tells me, he really does sound as if he believes his own words. "Give my blessings to Fry. She needs a spare." With the guilt of more people dieing on her- not to mention the ones she's killed in the crash…

The torches are soon maxed out, burning non-stop, Xander and Imam – both lapping up O2, each holding a torch. The other holy man clutches a handlight, Fry under the sled-shield, like a giant turtle. Beside me, Harry presses against me, sighing. I put my glasses on for the first time since the eclipse fell. I have no desire to see the horrors out there, distracting me as I run.

"As fast as you can." I order them; Fry looks back, hesitant- worried? She should be; I have the cells. "Are you sure you can keep-" I interrupt her – insistent. "As fast as you can." I won't let them have an excuse to leave me behind.

Xander and Imam run, while Fry speed crawls under the sled-shield. The holy man trips behind the shield, behind them all- Harry encouraging beside me, I pull 200-pounds of damned stubborn mule cargo, and keep pace. That says nothing of how out of shape they are, rather that my people are better able to handle heavy gravity and weight.

I hear the shadow-creatures launch of the rim of the canyon- it only encourages me to keep up more; hatchlings stream down, right into our faces, only to fling themselves up at last minute- repulsed by the light.

Harry shudders beside me- there are no goggles for him. Blue liquid, their blood, drops like rain from the sky.

"Don't look." I tell him- he obeys, Fry does not. "Do not look up." I tell the others as she stumbles and hurries to get under the protection of the sled-shield. I know what she sees, I've been seeing it since they left the ship, and only it has never been so frenzied before- nor so crazed. A ceiling of shoadw-creatures hangs overhead. At the light they dive, weave, and dart- desperate.

Slashing now at each other…

"Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going!" I yell, encouraging them to move. It is surprisingly easy to get them to obey. Harry later claimed I was like the Devil's coxswain, leading them on like a ship through the horrors of Hell. All I wanted then was to live through the darkness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**AN**: As we are approaching the end in the next chapter, who wants me continue on to The Chronicles of Riddick? It'll keep with Dehctiws, 'cause I'm just too lazy to go through the whole new story hassle more then needed now a days.

I kinda want to add Vaako to the mix… CoR will be slower to be added by chapters, because frankly, I had a script to 'cheat' with this time around- but while I don't have a script for CoR I do have the movie…I sense much amusement/annoyance from my family in the future….

Oh well, they got used to the oddness of 'fics' and 'slash' and my obsession with anime/manga aka _Those_ Japanese Cartoons; they'll just have to get used to seeing Riddick more then twice a day, and my pausing/rewinding - my random bursts of giggles as Xander and Harry do something …_what_? I don't write _everything_ I think up down…


	15. Where Souls Are Found

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So dark the clouds around my way I can not see; but through the darkness I believe God leadeth me. I gladly place my hand in His when all is dim; and, closing my weary eyes, lean hard on him…" Imam's muttered mantra, as whole corpses fall from the sky- victims of the shadow-creatures, hungry, and fighting greedily for our soft flesh.

Unseen, the holy men passes too close to a corpse, and even in death the scythe-blades are deadly, cutting into his skin. Unwilling to be left behind, he is silent- even though I smell the thick blood.

The passage chokes off -funny how you don't remember how close things are in daylight.

"Riddick? _Riddick_!" Imam sees it first, the pile of shadow-creature bodies. I chill passes through me, is it possible they were killing themselves off to trap us? "What? What is it?" Fry asks, panicking. "It's a fucking staircase! Go over it! _Go over it_!" Riddick yells out, amazingly we start to climb, unwilling to stop as he urges up onward.

I can't imagine how it must be for Fry, upon all fours, discovering their bodies as she crawls over them. Something beneath us moves- snapping up at Fry, she recoils sideways, falling away from the light- from above one of them dives - and only Harry's expression tells us what happened to her.

"Keep moving!" Riddick growls, we scrapper up and Imam and I free ourselves from the chains, climbing down the stairway of corpses, one of them dives at Riddick; standing on the lights edge we see as he catches it beneath the scythe-blades, blocking its attack. Furious and fearful, Harry rips into its guts with a shiv, Riddick smiles at him.

"Didn't know who he was fuckin' with." Riddick tell the rest of us- we move on. Imam suddenly realized we're another person short. "Suleiman!" Ali calls, even as he moves toward the widening entrance of the canyon. "Keep going!" Riddick urges him. "_Suleiman_!" Imam calls again, desperate. "_Keep going or I will_!" Riddick yells at them, threatening to leave them behind. We are only five now.

Suddenly Suleiman reappears –thrust back into our light, still alive. He shouldn't be- he moves toward Imam, then, before anyone does anything to react- he is gone again; jerked out of the light- out of existence. We flail, like fish caught in the net of a hunter already preparing to gut us.

Ahead, the canyon widens, like the gates of heaven. I shiver, Gods, maybe I am dead- and this is limbo, the final fight to heaven. I shake the thought away. More blood pours down- at least, I think it's blood until one of the torches go out, then sputter back- its not out of fuel…

Imam, with a pale face, checks the color of the blood. It's…clear…_water_? "Rain…" Imam whispers- staring at his hand in shock; I guess that old sang is true- be careful of what you wish for – you'll get it when you least want it. "No, no, no, no!" Harry chants; we quickly put the fighting lights- our only safety net, under our bodies, shielding them from the rain.

We slog to a stop- one of the torches goes out, it won't relight. "So where the hell's God now? Huh?" Riddick yells at Imam. I know how he feels- to come so close- only to be challenged by forces beyond our control, hunted by creatures that seek us where we can not see them- the dark. Imam does not answer Riddick. "I'll tell you where! He's up there _pissing on me_!" Riddick growls, anger building in his eyes.

"Riddick? How close?" Ali asks a near whisper. He sheds his goggles, expression and thoughts unreadable. "Tell me the settlement is right there! _Riddick, please_!" Ali begs, Imam puts his hand on the boy; Ali's shaking like a wind blown leaf. Riddick's expression is closed as he looks to Harry, who turns to us, his voice broken. "We can't make it." Riddick glances aside, then points to a crevice and we scramble for it.

"Here…hide here…" Harry and Riddick share a look- I know that look, that's Buffy's _'if we both can't make it- at least one of us will live' _Harry is going to stay with us…I don't want to know what Riddick is going to do.

"Inside…inside…" Riddick urges me and Harry- we do so. As we crawl into the fissure, one light dies, the third is all that is left, by its glow we see Riddick take the shed-shield that he must have dragged along with us after Fry died and shove it over the opening.

"Why is he still out there?" Ali, shivering, asks Harry- who doesn't answer. "He's not coming back is he?" Harry sighs, closing slivered eyes- sensitive, even in so little light. Imam looks to me, then Harry.

"Did Riddick say anything to you?" Imam asks, soft. Harry still refuses to answer. Riddick might be willing to sacrifice us all to live- but Harry long ago rejected that, and Riddick couldn't have taken Harry and the power-cells, so …did he leave Harry?

"There's light in here!" I suddenly realize, desperate to get them to stop asking Harry questions that are breaking his heart. Harry looks suddenly hopeful, Imam pucks a few from the ceiling. They writhe with life. "Larva…" Imam murmurs in awe. "Glow worms..." Ali corrects, grinning.

"How many bottles we got? Empty ones?" I ask- there are three. With the ones around us we find enough to half fill a bottle. "More, more, we need more…" Imam lifts Ali onto his shoulders and I do the same with Harry- we manage to fill three, taking some twine Harry ties the two bottles together- I take it from him.

"I'll go get Riddick." I tell them- I won't let Riddick leave Harry here to die, not matter how much Harry is determined to do so. Harry looks doubtful, but Imam and Ali are hopeful.

I set out, struggling out of the crevice, and ahead- the skiff lights on. I run, splashing past buildings.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ali and Imam huddle together, seeking warmth and light. One bottle keeps them from total darkness- and the horrors that come with it. Outside scrabbling sounds- Imam eases closer- nearly losing an eye as a blade goes through the shed cover.

I close my eyes. For now we keep them at bay with a bottle of glow-worms. I have no magic left…only the ability to know where I am in the dark. To sense the shadow-creatures with my mind, I tell Riddick there is no hope for us; that he'd best leave before I die.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The skiff's interior lights dim, as he activates the skiffs exterior lights, I stand in front of the skiff- daring him to run me over. He looks startled for a moment- then locks eyes with me, then he just looks smug.

Riddick opens the hatch. Me in the rain and darkness- Riddick in the light, ironic that. We stare at each other from opposite ends of the gangway. He thinks I'll leave them. I won't.

"Strong survival instinct. Admire that in anyone." Riddick rumbles, there is something in his eyes- as if he expected Harry to be the one to fight over his leaving with. Harry wouldn't ask anyone to help him, but I will.

"You're not leaving. Not until we go back for the others- for Harry." I tell him, I honestly believe that too. It'd kill him to leave Harry- would he seriously do that for survival? He laughs- it stings, makes me doubt, I swallow, determined.

"I promised we'd go back for them and that's exactly what we're gonna do." I told him, he narrows his eyes. "Think you've mistaken me for somebody who gives a fuck." Riddick growls, he can't be serious…

"What, you're afraid." _He is_, he is afraid for caring for others.

"Confusin' me with Johns now- fear was his monkey. I only deal in life and death. All that stuff between? Some shade of grey my eyes don't see." A lie, but one we both see through.

"I trusted you, Riddick. Goddamn, I trusted that some part of you wanted to rejoin the human race." Because we both know what happened to the rest of your race, Riddick. "Truthfully? I wouldn't know how." A part of that pisses me off, I dig deeper.

"Yeah, what's Harry to you then? Another shade of grey? Or is he already dead to you? Asshole!" Riddick growls lowly at me, glaring. "Get abroad the skiff, Xander." Riddick says, taking a step foreword. "Answer me, Riddick." I demand- not moving toward him, his fist clenches.

"I won't replace Harry." I hiss. It hits him then, what he wanted to do. He stills, torn. "He says to leave, Xander, says he's gonna die…" It's a whisper of humanity, but one I can use. "Then stop it from happening!" I beg, hesitantly- Riddick reach's for my hand, and tries to pull me toward the skiff. _No, damnit! _I yank back, sending us sprawling. I get a knee on his neck- I'm weaponless otherwise.

"I will not give up on them- or him! I will not leave anyone else on this rock with those fucking things, even if it means –" In a blur, Riddick moves, rolling- a shiv to my neck. His face is curious, a mixed calm. "You'd die for them? For him?" He asks me softly. I tense. "I would _try_ for him." I answer, he frowns. "You barely know him." His voice trails off. "But I'm human. I know you view that as a weakness, but I'm sorry – I do feel fear, theirs too. Goddamn it, Riddick, yes. _Yes_ – I would die for him, _for them_." I answer in turn, slowly, Riddick nods. Thank you, God, he's come to his senses.

He lets me up, helps me stand -and we go to the others- to Harry.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The shadow-creatures keep up scrabbling at the shield. Imam, tensed, prepares to stab at them if they break through. Ali is behind me, and I let my teeth and claws lengthen. The blade Imam carries cocks back, ready to do battle with - Riddick. My heart leaps in my throat. He came back…Xander stands behind him, triumphant- he grins down at me as he pulls me out of the crevice.

I wrap him in a hug, surprised, Xander hugs back. "Thank you…" I whisper into his chest, I feel him nod. I let him go as Ali crawls up out of the crevice, he stares wide eyed up at Riddick.

"You came back…" Riddick grunts, and then turns to me. "Yeah, yeah – we're all fuckin' amazed. Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asks, the question is for me, but no one confides weakness. Protected by the meager light of two glow-worm bottles, we five head back to the skiff. "Tighter, tighter…" Riddick says, urging us together. We come to the gauntlet.

"Stop." Riddick orders- we obey. I know why- but the others see nothing. Water has gathered here- and shadow-creatures. We pile together awkwardly, wet, tired, fearful. "I don't hear –" Ali starts, Riddick covers his mouth. The poor turns into a large gathering place in moments, even though they have their backs to us- they are still very dangerous.

"Get behind me." Wary, they do as he says. A slim gap appears between half-dozen shadow-creatures. "When I go, we go. Full throttle…" Riddick hisses to us, they tense- holding hands, gripping each other. "Ready…ready…" The shadow-creatures ease to the sides a gauntlet within a gauntlet. Riddick runs- linked like paper dolls, we have little choice but to follow blindly.

We hit the water, scattering shadow-creatures, and water managing to reach the muddy rise, we scramble up. I don't know until too late that Ali falls behind, back-sliding, he cries out, Riddick grabs him up into strong arms before his legs hit the water- hauling him up- pushing him over the edge, sliding over the side.

"You know the way!" He yells to Xander. Waiting for Ali, Imam and Xander disappear over the rise. They run hard, glow-worm lights bouncing. They don't notice that I stay behind and stay with Riddick, even as the shadow-creatures regroup and go after us with a vengeance.

We reach the buildings. The skiff right in front of us- its light swallowing Ali, Imam, and Xander- we skid around a corner, and come face to face with a shadow-creature, above a second, perched like a gargoyle on the building. It speed clicks at the two of us.

My nails and teeth lengthen- and I focus on the one in front. Riddick slowly pulls out two shivs, focus on the one above.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Imam and Ali stagger abroad. Safe in the light of the skiffs head beams, I turn back – waiting. "Jack…" Imam says…I swallow; we may have lost Riddick- we may have the skiff, but no one to ride it out of here.

I give the landscape one last sweep. Then something that chills my heart- screams, _Harry's_ screams. Then the screams of what can only be the shadow-creatures. I snatch the glow-worm jar from Imam, and go after Riddick and Harry, my eyes may not be better then theirs in the dark - still better then human sight though.

I search for the sounds, closing, then a blade- a shiv, dives at my face, I duck and turn to see…Harry- muddy, bloody, and pale. I check him, unconscious, and a wound to his side. I low growl behind me, I turn, and Riddick couches on top of me, his eyes inhuman, on his face an expression- _fear_. "It's me, it's me, it's me!" I yelp, the shiv digging into my skin. He blinks- sanity returning. I get the light of the glow-worms around Harry's neck.

"_Harry's alive_, we all are. C'mon, Riddick, help me get him out of here!" I urge, he nods, pulling me onto my feet even as the shadow-creatures swirl and slash above us. "C'mon, Riddick – said I'd die for them, not you!" We get Harry's feet under him, griping him and each other, we start moving- turning like dancers in a death waltz, hoping the shadow-creatures don't fix on Harry's or Riddick's blood.

We near the lights, the others see us, slowly we inch foreword, then emerge from the darkness. Harry opens his eyes, hisses, and then a green light flashes through the air- we hear a thump- a shadow-creature's blood spills onto out feet from the darkness.

We get abroad. Harry's breathing shallow, soft, and pale. Riddick starts up the engines, and flies off the planet quick enough that it burns off the wings. We don't need them now, so it hardly matters.

"Where you goin'" I ask him, he shrugs. "Not sure. I was just runnin' away when this whole thing started." I keep a careful eye on Harry, and only I see when a green-blue light surrounds him- healing him.

Stars sweep the widescreen as the skiff makes a course-correction. "Might interest you…" One very bright star comes into view, Imam moves foreword to see the star. Ali and Imam share smiles; New Mecca, I'm guessing.

"Think a soul could get lost there? With all those pilgrim-types?" Riddick asks, Imam smiles- fatherly down at New Mecca. "It's more a place where souls are found, Mr. Riddick…" Riddick ponders this new possibility.

A life without running…I don't know about Riddick- but Harry and I will insist on it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**AN: **Thanks go to the following; _h t t p / w w w . pitcherblacker . c o m /_ for providing the script from _Screentalk . o r g_ and Chaos and Kots for much encouragement via chatting; otherwise this may have taken longer then about a month to get out this much. The Chronicles of Riddick version will be out pending muse-induced-inspiration.


	16. Dreams and Choir Girl Dresses

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In my dreams, near death, flying to New Mecca…I _see_ what she does. More importantly, I _hear_ what she has to say…

_A star falls, endless, harmless – then seems to shatter into many pieces. They are ships, alike to colossal statues – that is all we know- and this, that soon after they land on the planets, nothing lives long there. _

**They are an army unlike any other… **

_Hundreds upon thousands of men and women in armor parade out of the metal statues, taking people from their homes- herding them into temporary holdings. The strong are killed off first, their defenses against the invaders, useless- and after a night- or one day, the defenses are no more… _

**Crusading across the stars, toward a place called UnderVerse, their promised land…a constellation of dark new worlds.**

_Star systems and of their hundreds of worlds- blotted out before their cry for help could be heard. All in the way- with no more thought of a cat chasing a rat through the dinning room, they were used, and discarded. The center of all this chaos…could it really be worth the deaths of worlds? _

**Necromongers, they are called. And if they can not convert you, they will kill you. **

_On a newly taken planet, huddled together- they watch as HE arrives- and makes them an offer they would be fools to turn down. Those who do- cowards, brave men and women- the unmovable, they're souls are taken- and the weak, the fearful…are taken among them. Hung from machines, something taking pain from them – and bit by bit…their souls… _

**Leading them, the Lord Marshal. He alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the UnderVerse…and returned a different being. **

_HE - in all his glory- able to move in a blur- even while, seemingly, he is standing still. They follow him- in awe, fear, or in wish to take his power. _

**Stronger. Stranger. Half alive and half… something else. **

_To keep what you kill. This is one of their ways. Their ways are his- his ways are always changing. Yet 'to keep what you kill' remains a constant in their world. So they must guard against wife, lover, and their very child. For all can be killed, all can be assassins in the guise of friendship. _

**If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good. But in times like these, well, it should be fought…by another kind of evil… **

I find myself waking in a barren room. Earthen walls of mud-brick- floors of polished stones, and the occasional reed mat. Nothing to say what happened on that planet happened. Nothing to say my dreams- and her voice are real; that _they_ are – will be, or were ever, real.

While I have pretended to live in a fantasy world, before Hogwarts, it was never this…_real_. It disturbs me, this instability in reality. I shake off the bed coverings, walking silently out of the bedroom- a hall, a staircase I look down them as I prepare to descend…

**Imam**- he appears, he is _alive_; so it was all…_real_.

I think I said his name aloud; he looks up to see me- starts to smile, then his expression changes to one of horror as I start to fall. I see my death, racing across my mind- I will fall down the stairs, break something from inside; my blood pounds in my ears- adrenalin racing, demanding I do something to stall this- to ensure my survival.

I can not; the pain in my side paralyzes me.

I start to fall.

Before I can do more then wobble- Riddick's arm is around my waist, holding me still against his chest. He nuzzles my neck, his warm breath making me shiver, even as his lips part and his hot tongue sweeps across the claim mark… he gave me it on the nightmare planet.

"Kitten." He whispers against my skin. I turn in his arms, holding him to me. Within his arms- I am safe. I shudder, was that dream…was it just a dream? There is no real way to know for sure. I shall ask Imam, surely he would know…

Riddick leads me back to the room- I notice what I'd been too distracted to notice before, it has the biggest bed I've ever seen. He lays me down, curling against my back, his arms wrapped firmly against my waist, a leg curled over mine- I am completely trapped against him, and I find I don't mind in the least...

Something occurs to me- Imam made it, so did Riddick, and myself…but what of the other two? _Xander_…I blink back tears, had we left him on that planet, with all the others? I try to remember…

_A death dance, on rain slicked earth, turning, always safely protected between them, lifted- stumbling to the bright light; behind Xander, the shadow-creature dives for him. _

_A life for a life- green light… _

Had I killed Xander?

"Riddick… who else is alive, besides us three..." I ask, my voice doesn't sound like its mine. It's deeper, tired, which makes sense. I feel Riddick tense behind me, is he afraid to tell me I killed to keep us alive? Or is he afraid I have lost my memory?

"Ali, Imam's child- found out he adopted him here in New Mecca. Jack…Xander is out, trying to get a job." I turn my face, tilting it so my lips brush against Riddick's cheek and lips.

"A job?" Riddick nods, the lights are on dim I notice. Purples and blues fill my vision- it's an interesting way of looking at things, and after seeing it all in color for twenty years- it's a good change, I think. I almost wish I could ask Draco if this is what Mage-Sight is.

In any case, Riddick does not seem pleased by Xander attempting to get a job, and as Xander is in a fifteen year old girl's body- I can only wonder at what sort of jobs he expects to find. I prompt him - Riddick only sighs before indulging me

"Gonna be a _choir-_ girl…boy." The disgust in his voice is not wasted on me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"He may have a nice singing vice as a girl; I know he remembers singing alright in his world. What, would you prefer it if he become a merc?" He looks like he's actually _considering_ it- and considering how much he hates mercs, I can't help but laugh, his lips twitch in a half smile.

"Where'd he get the idea?" I ask softly, keeping my tone light. "_Imam_ talked _Ali_ into talking to him about the wages in it…" It was becoming quite clear who Riddick blamed Xander's 'poor' work choices.

"Well, what do the clothes he's supposed to ware look like?" Riddick waves a hand at the foot of the bed. I got used to mixing and matching colors, these would likely look like a yellow _dress_ and red around the cuffs, neckline, and edges. I think I know now why Riddick finds it 'disturbing' a Holy Man suggested to one of his 'male' mates be a the choir.

"_Kinky_." I whisper- at the interested look that passes over Riddick's eyes, I snicker; Riddick promptly rolls his eyes. I nudge him on the hip with my tail, trailing it across his length- his breath hitches, and he growls low in his throat.

"Kitten, don't start with me; you were hurt – I'm under strict orders not to allow you to do _any_ strenuous _activities_." Riddick murmurs huskily in my ear. I shiver.

"I'm back!" Xander calls from the doorway, he enters- grinning widely, showing off the choir girl dress. Riddick groans, I burst out laughing – and Xander – likely having heard everything, just grins smugly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	17. Circling Down The Drain

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's hard to ease up on the adrenaline after surviving that planet, hard to sleep with two people guarding my back at night- when I'm used to empty beds and cold sheets; hard to get used to a lot of things.

I thought, maybe, I would be the only one to get off that planet. It's what I'd good at after all, surviving. I realized something back there that I'm not sure I want to admit to- even to myself; that I care for them _more_ then I care about surviving alone.

Imagine that.

Xander started to insist about getting back in a male body; apparently the choir-girl thing was a joke- _thank you, God_. Though it served its purpose well, it served to motivate me into helping them out gathering up the ingredients for an aging 'potion'.

Took me two years to gather those up- at the _proper_ times and places; some of those instructions were damned fuckin' idiotic. Like picking flowers by moonlight, and only at a certain time period- apparently it made a difference, because Harry insisted on it- and Xander warned me that if I didn't do it right he might end up with missing parts. Wouldn't want that, now would we?

Sometimes it's hard to remember that neither of them is from this universe, dimension, or time- whatever. They fit in so well, almost hard to believe otherwise; though Harry's sure I'll know where to find all those ingredients.

Finding the aging potion ingredients was damn easy- all on-planet, if off timed; but finding the gender-switcher, that'll be a harder one. It requires something called 'ice-root' and it's in the backwoods of space.

I didn't stick around to see how exactly the aging potion worked. I only stopped in quick enough to kiss Harry good-bye, and see to Imam's promise of taking care of both of them.

Three years. It took a year in cryogenic sleep to get to the damned 'ice-root' planet. A year of waiting for the right damned time of year- I sent the 'ice-root' ahead in a speedier package- one meant for things- not humans, then a year back. A lot of time for something to go wrong- and wouldn't you know it, it did.

Mercs, I fuckin' hate 'em.

They crashed me onto an ice-world, had the gall to wreck me ship- then, as if it wasn't insulting enough, _chased after_ _me_. Ran into a crevice, and predictably they ran after- right where I wanted them.

Soon as they entered after me, their lives were forfeit- got rid of all but two in a matter of little fewer than four minutes. Now, standing on their ship, it was time for answers.

"You made three mistakes. First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Fuckin' insulting. But the worst mistake you made… " The man in the big chair had spun around by now, thinking he can out smart me he reaches for the gun rack-

"Empty gun rack." He groans, looking up at me.

"What's the bounty on my head?" I ask, approaching him close, my shiv out.

"One mil." His answer isn't satisfactory. Johns woulda known better. I dig the shiv in deeper, near cutting point.

"One-point-five." At least he learns fast.

"What Slam pays the much for a convict." I gotta feeling I ain't gonna like this answer.

"Privet party." I can see it in his eyes- he won't tell me any more with me playing mister nice guy. I take the shiv and start cutting to his groin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy!" He swallows when I stop, and answers quick- if his voice is weak with relief neither of us take notice.

"Anonymous." I narrow my eyes- he's quick to answer the next question I have.

"What planet?" I hiss.

"Helion Prime." It isn't too far off New Mecca. Could Imam have betrayed me? I get up, moving away from him.

"Whoa. Where you goin'?" He asks- eyes wide.

"Last question. And you better get this one right, merc." I smirk - his eyes flicker around the ship nervously.

"Whose ship is this?" He looks a little confident. "Mine." He answers- I can hear the puzzlement in his voice- it won't be there for long.

I'm quick to show him off my new ship. His ones speedy- hard to catch up to; perfect, because I need to get to Helion Prime and find out what the fuck is going on in the five years I've been away.

I dose, my thoughts drifting. Interesting ones- like; _Knew they'd come for me. Took 'em five years, but I knew. You don't expect these mercs to have any honor, any code. But this new bounty from a holy man, a guy whose neck I saved… _

_Well, lesson learned. No such word as "friend". Can only end bad when you get too close. Bad for them. So now it's back to all the brightness…and everything I hate. Wonder if they'll be there…_

A crash startles me awake; then the shell for the windows open- I slept without my goggles on- so the light it hurts and burns. They're talking to me on the radio- alert four, something about port six. I get out of there – to where the holy man now lives, without much problem.

I glance at myself in the mirror in passing- I look nothing like myself; I look like some primitive cave-man. I decide to fix myself up while I wait for Imam; maybe Harry or Xander will be with him. I smell a woman, a girl-child, and the boy Ali…Imam…and …._Harry_.

"_Riddick_?" It's Harry- I swallow, unnoticeably, and turn to look at him. Imam stands behind him- a hand on Harry's shoulder. I can't help but growl at the sight. _His_ scent – all over what's _mine_.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" I asked Imam, he tenses. He's smart- takes his hand off Harry right away. I concentrate on what I came here for- to find out why there is a bounty on my head. I'll make it up to Harry later.

"Five years ago, I took you and your son off that planet; a holy man searching for New Mecca….your wife?" I refer to the female scent. He nodded, glancing up the stairs.

"She's in the shower." I know that Imam- I've been here a while; and why do you think I'm not in the shower?

"I told only one man, other then my mates, where I might go. Showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" He glances around the room- unsure, fearful; then to the stairs.

"There is no simple answer." I start walking toward them. He tries to get in my way, I brush him aside. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance…a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. _I give you my word, Riddick! Riddick!_" I'm in clear view of the stair case- and his wife and daughter. I hear their hearts beating in fear. I lean toward them on the banister- aware of Harry's narrowed eyes.

"And a daughter…" I smile, and Imam's eyes grow wide- he knows I killed someone – and smiled at them.

"No!" He yells. Not wanting me to have that knowledge.

"Whose name would be…?" I ask, I know the little girl will answer me - she's curious of me, I can see it in her eyes.

"If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. _You need not know their names_." Imam- you're fear is for your family, you lost three of them on the nightmare planet. I would have you on you're knees if I wanted to.

"Ziza. My name is Ziza." The girl – his daughter, tells me – as I knew she would.

"Ziza!" Her mother and father hiss- upset.

"Cute kid." I tell them, smiling slightly- proud in a way, for without me- she would not exist. I think I'm developing a weakness for children. She has questions though, and out of the mouths of children is truth.

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza asks, I nod, slowly- then turn to Imam and Harry for an explanation.

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam tells me- reluctantly, they are likely very watered down versions then. Harry smiles slightly, telling me I'm right. Her mother shoos her away into her bedroom- and I turn my attention back to Imam.

"So, now who do I have to kill, to get this payday off my head?" I ask Imam, we walk outside, the night sky, Harry pressed to my side- it's reassuring, like old times, before I left. People chant. I wonder where Xander is – I'll have to ask Harry when Imam is finished with me.

"It is said the comet precedes them…these world-enders. The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone too. Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If we fall, they fall. And after that…" Imam trails off, leaning on the balcony- alone in his horror.

For all this is new to me. I fear for a moment they have Xander- but surely if they did all they would have to do is tell me and know I would fight to help get him back. So this, as horrible as it is- is not something I would concern myself with normally.

"My God, how do I save my family?" He turns to me then, angry- for my eyes are on little Ziza. I close the door she's been watching us through.

"_Have you heard anything I've said_?" He asks me this- as if I should care about those others.

"You said it's all circling down the drain….the whole universe. Right?" Harry nods, eyes half lidded, his chin on my chest.

"That's right." Imam says - a slight bit of relief in his voice. "Had to end sometime." I answer, coldly, loving the fact that I can shock him with the fact that I'm not human enough to care. Harry doesn't seem surprised at this answer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	18. The Necromonger Cometh

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We hear chanting, and Imam goes to greet his guests; four men in hoods, masked – suspicious. Imam leads them to us, telling Riddick that the one we want – the one who placed a bounty on my lovers head – is here now. We go to 'greet' them.

Riddick wastes no time, taking off their hoods – I can hear their heartbeats increase, they fear him. Then I sense something I never thought I would again- an Elemental, of the air - by the scent of her.

She appears beside Riddick, out the air, seemingly invisible. Her ability's to become to some extent invisible, bother the normal humans.

You can see it in their eyes, and how twitchy they are around her. Riddick isn't startled by her- when she appears he reaches out an arm- a knife to her throat.

"And whose throat is this?" He asks Imam, she is quick to answer. "If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." Another, one who came with her, steps foreword to speak for her.

"Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." Riddick glances to him, my eyes are on her- and she knows I will let Riddick know if she attempts anything.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick growls to the man, hoping for a quick way to end things. She moves before I can tell Riddick – to warn him, no mean feat.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race." Imam explains, for the only one who Riddick trusts besides me –even a little, is Imam. "She means you no harm." Imam continues, trying to be calm- yet clearly tense.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen," she pauses, and Riddick waits for her to continue, "Necromonger. It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life...unless the universe can rebalance itself." Aereon speaks, and I know her from my dreams – when we first came to New Mecca five years ago.

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." Riddick tells her even as he narrows his eyes at her, knowing where she is going with this – even I can tell.

Riddick may look like them – but even an idiot can tell he isn't.

"We have different words for it. But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposite. There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans...strangled at birth...strangled with their own cords." Aereon tells him, this has always been Riddick's sore spot.

For though he knew who his race was – he did not know others suffered the same fate he had.

He turns his back on them, to gather his thoughts- and I watch them, my tail lashing angrily. I hadn't known Imam planned this – for if I had…

"When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam tells Riddick – they are earnest now, intent on digging up what they can from him- I want to shelter him, protect him, but he would not thank me for it if done in front of them.

"What do you know of your early years?" One of them, despite his fear begins. Like vultures they follow him.

"Do you remember your home world?"

"Where it was?"

"Have you met any others?"

"Others like you."

Riddick, fed up with questions he knows no answers to - turns to them, to Aereon.

"Sister, _they_ don't know what to do with just one of me." He speaks of the humans who have put him into slams, chilled by his inhumanity, by his seemingly cold-blooded ability to deal out and deal with death.

There is a sudden, clearly unexpected knocking. Imam's wife comes to us – "They are searching houses!" Imam puts a finger to his lips- pleading with her to be silent – she does not listen.

"They look for a man, who came here today. They think he might be a spy." The woman says, clearly accusing Riddick. I snarl when one of them repeats her, Riddick? A spy – fools.

"Did someone see him come here today?_ Did they?_" She hisses, furious at Riddick.

"_Lajjun, stop!"_ Imam urges his wife to silence; she complies, still watching Riddick with suspicious eyes.

"I will send them away. But wait one minute, please." Imam pleads with Riddick – with me.

"Will you wait one minute to save worlds?" I will let Riddick chose, not that we really have a choice – we will not fight for them, but we will fight for ourselves.

"Not my fight." _Yet_, I add mentally, I sense Riddick's absentminded agreement to my assessment. I follow Riddick as he prepares to leave through the window – and beyond it, the balcony.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did him." Riddick stops, I hadn't let him know of Xander – he won't like it, and I had wished to tell him away from ears that would use the knowledge to their advantage.

Imam mentioning him does the trick though –I hope he's happy with him self, Riddick will do anything to find out now – even if I would give the information for free. Besides this, I feel his blood boiling – hoping for a fight, as is the Furyan way.

They come charging into the room, so loud- like yapping dogs starving after a bit of meat. Riddick turns to them,

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you? The light…it hurts my eyes." He says, softly, even as he puts the candles out with his bare hands. I resolve myself for the blood that is to flow tonight. We dance, adrenalin pounding, hearts beating in fear as their guns light up as we kill them.

Soon, we know, all are dead – but for the one who has Imam at knife point. He runs. Then we are facing Imam, and he is startled at the intensity of my Riddick's gaze.

"You mentioned _him_." Imam swallows, suddenly nervous to be the barer of bad new to a man who slaughtered the military of this planet without much difficulty.

"He, uh…He went looking for you. People died. He went to prison. L... I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot; you not su_rv_ive on the surface." Riddick's gaze is dark – he knows this prison planet.

"Crematoria." He hisses it, sending mental images of it to me- I shudder. Xander was sent there only a little while ago, and my efforts to reach him, to get transport – or even get a second hearing were all for vain.

It's why I contacted Imam in hope of him getting a hold of Riddick – I hadn't known of Imam's other motives, and had I known, I would have looked for Riddick on my own.

"Young Jack. He thought of you as his older brother. He worshipped you. You were supposed to watch him. He never forgave youfor leaving just when Harry needed you most." Riddick looks down at me, Imam had not known Xander and we had had a relationship – I dare not look at Riddick, I'm shamed enough that I was so weak as to send Xander to look for Riddick – heart-sick, Xander called it, I know now he was right.

"He needed to stay away from me, till I got back –all the rest of you do too. " Riddick snarls at them, leaving them and I follow. They didn't know why Riddick left, probably have some dumb idea that it was a noble attempt to keep mercs from finding them. I hear Imam call out; we do not stop, nor slow. Until we reach the little girl.

"_Riddick_." It's Imam's daughter – and his son, Ali.

"Are you gonna stop the new monsters now?" Ziza asks him, I see Riddick thinking – he has never turned down the request of an innocent, he winks at her, and I smile, and her grin lights the dark - now she knows the answer to a question even her father does not.

A whisper on the wind reaches our ears – "Furyans. Defiant to the end." Yes, Aereon, that is what we are, what we have always been- and you will do well to remember it when you think to put us into your little plots in the future.

Riddick leads me to where he's hidden the ship, he sits and the chair, and looks to me- one look, an order to explain, I do not hesitate to do so.

I tell him of how I nearly went mad- how Xander joined up with mercs to find him, how he killed- how he went to a slam. By the end of it – my confession, I'm settled between Riddick's thighs, my cheek pressed to his warm hardness.

It's comforting, to know he is with me again, and I know his thoughts – his feelings, and that it has been far too long without each other. I look up at him through my hair, and he runs a hand through it, gazing down at me, amused. Yes, also, aroused.

He watches me as I unzip his pants, licking the tip, causing him to inhale sharply. I take him into my throat, scrapping my teeth along his sides, sucking him down deep into my throat- his hands digging into my hair, pulling my head up and down.

He growls low, and grips the base of my tail. I cry out, shivering, he smirks – he knows now that my tail is something of a sensitive spot, he'll use that to his advantage from now on. Something tells me my tail just became my leash.

He digs his thumb into the soft downy fur, putting just the right amount of plusher onto it to make me submit- however willingly. I know without looking that it arouses him to see me in such a desperate state.

He moves, fast, swiftly pinning me to the hull- my stomach pressed against cold steel, and Riddick's firm, if reassuring weight, against my back. My breath hitches as he unfastens my pants, finger probing against my hole, and I hear his deep chuckle.

I blush fiercely, for lubed in my ass is a dildo, a habit I had taken to after he and Xander had left. Riddick slowly pulls it out, and I know he enjoys the little noises as he takes it out, and presses his hardness against my ass- letting me feel him.

I whimper in the back of my throat, and he groans as he push's into me, hard and warm- firm and possessive arms wrap around my waist, his hand moving to press against my neck, laying it prone against his shoulder- his other hand digging into my thigh, and gripping my tail between.

"_Move_." I demand, and I see him smirk- though he obeys my demand…_somewhat_. He likes to tease, my Riddick does, so he moves slowly out, letting me feel every brush of length against my insides, his hands keep me from moving- from forcing him to go faster.

I make all the little noises I know he loves me to make – all to no avail, for he just grins, and pushes inside me, achingly slowly, and I realize why suddenly. My breath is caught in my throat, and water blurs my sight.

On the nightmare planet we had mated, a wild claiming, this, this was something else- this was his way – no, our way, of making love – of assuring our claim on the other. Of assuring we were alive after so much horror, and the horror I know is yet to come.

He grunts, confirming my thoughts- for joined as we are it is impossible to hide them from him.

Then as if my realization was an unspoken signal, he moves in earnest, thrusting in and out of me, still gentle somehow, yet very controlled. So much so I feel the darkness of primal urges pushing him to take, to claim me, and all that stands in it's way is Riddick's will.

I cry out, arching against the hull as I come- and Riddick, growling, bites down on my neck as he follows. Pressing me against him, he picks me up, taking me to the chair, settling down on it with me on his lap, my head resting on his chest.

We drift off to sleep.

I dream of the comet descending on the planet, that it is no comet at all, but many ships descending upon this world. Of warriors emerging form nothing- of this planets military not standing a chance against them; and this is reasonable- for did not Riddick and I take out the small ground troop sent to Imam's home without much trouble?

I dream of the people screaming for aid; for a hero- but there is no hero to answer the call…so Riddick does…

It was no dream, for out the window I see that the Necromongers are here. Riddick wakes- and we rush to find Imam's family, for in our own way- we swore to protect Ziza and Ali.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	19. They Smell of Blood and Death

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As I walk; I catch a glimpse of the colossal statue crash landing; something sweeps out of them, alike to the shadow-monsters. I take off my goggles – ships, hundreds of them, descending upon the planet, compared to this arsenal the planets military won't last the night.

Above, they duck and weave, impossible to see who the 'good guy' is and who the 'bad guy' is from down here. I turn to Harry, my eyes looking into his.

"Keep the engines warm – we might need to make a quick escape." I tell Harry, he glances at me, frowning – he knows I want to protect him, yet at the same time – we'll probably need a quick escape. He nods in agreement, and I set off to Imam's home- and Harry heads back to the ship.

I walk on – a ship lurches out of the sky, dive bombing into a building – some scream, others are too late to.

A girl sits by her parent's dead bodies, she looks like a younger Ziza; I leave them, I have to find them – if only to make sure Harry doesn't go into depression. It doesn't take long to find them, not if you see them from above.

They split from the crowd and end up in a back road. Imam crosses to where I wait – his wife and child on the other side of the road. I let him know I'm here – he asks me something, I do not hear it – not so far off the distinctive sound of military boots – and something else, something I imagine Harry would have known.

His family tries to cross – then the two sides meet. It seems a victory for the planet, but something deadly stretch's over us, a light pulses – and tension, even as they celebrate, its there underneath.

"Lajjun and Ziza!" Imam, now that the fighting is apparently over, attempts to go to his wife and child – I hold him back.

"When it's over." I tell him.

"Let me go. I must get to my family!" I snarl, commanding – whatever it is crawling under the surface of my skin.

"When it's _over_." I assure him again. Something stirs above, and the victors are surrounded and shot down.

"I borrowed a ship," I tell him as we wait for his wife and children to join us, "you can ride along, if you don't mind riding with a convict." Lajjun glares at me as they approach.

"I thank you, but I must get my family across the river," He continues softly, "God willing, there is still a shelter I can get them..." I interrupt his little pity party – what we need is to survive, not to trust in some higher power.

"I'm sure God has his tricks, but getting out of places no one else can, that's one of mine." They start to leave the back road – Imam no longer struggles against me, he looks upon this chaos in horror. His family is quick to follow me now; I lead them to a large building, and then they follow us.

I hide them, and get out my shivs – in the battle I lose track of Imam – I hear his wife cry out, Imam running – leading the danger away from them, I'm quick to finish off my opponent – then go after Imam.

I arrive too late, he lays dead – killed by a man in armor, one who has the handle of a knife in his back. I take his necklace – something to remember him by. When I get back to his wife and two children, something in there eyes lets me know they already know he is dead.

"You'll be safe here." I assure them- turning to leave. Lajjun stops me, her dark eyes accusing.

"Where are you going?" She demands, my grip on the necklace tightens.

"To get revenge..." I leave them there, in that shelter of stone; it should ensure their safety, until the Necromongers leave…and they will leave. Even if it's the last thing I do, and the way the Elemental talks – it just might be…somehow, I doubt that.

"…Take the Lord Marshal's offer, and bow." Standing among them, bowing like sheep, cowering before their new masters – I have never felt less human.

It seems that all that is needed for a man to rule is to take the 'soul' of another and 'damn' it publicly. I suppose it helps if the man is the rally point for the rest. I let them see my face, every one of them.

Necromongers, they stink of death, of blood, of something familiar and primal. They look upset – the one who's spoken starts to approach.

"I bow to no man." I tell them, it seems to surprise them, perhaps after each of their little acts no-one has ever refused to bow to their rule.

"He's not a man," the man tells me, quite convinced of his words, "he's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse." I resist the urge to roll my eyes – do I look like I give a damn about their little crusade? I can say with conviction I don't – I came here for one reason, to kill that 'man' who killed Imam.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here." I tell him absentmindedly, the man with a knife in the back approaches – I ready myself. This must be done with a certain flare of ease – yet it will cause him unbearable pain despite the quickness, Imam would not have approved – but this is my vengeance, not his.

"But I will take a piece of him." I tell them, the man grins; both of them – even their 'Lord' looks amused, fools.

"A piece you will have." One of them says; I can't catch which, the 'fight' they expected isn't one – in fact, it is over rather quickly, and I am almost disappointed.

They, however, are shocked by it. Has it been so long since they have felt resistance? No matter – I have what I want, another bloody death on my hands – now, I suppose I must find a way out of here.

"Irgun. One of my best." Their 'Lord' tells me as he approaches, kneeling to pick up the knife, one of his people give it to him. I look at the crumpled form of the man who had killed a man I thought of as a friend.

"If you say so." I personally think the man isn't worth another glance – I think my tone tells them that.

"What do you think of this blade?" Their 'lord' throws me the knife, as if to kill – but I catch it, twist it around, hold it – and look up for an explanation.

I 'play' with it – they would think, but it is a test, something I do with all my blades, testing weight, balance, and how it fits in my hand. I don't know how I know to do this – it's always been something of an instinct, one I follow.

"I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end." I tell him truthfully, I will not lie to save his feelings, no matter if they hunt me for it. Enough people hunt me already, I would not care too terribly if another did.

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." He tells me, dares me, I let him think what he wants to. To my surprise, he speaks again, "are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field?" He asks this of me, to think to remember him?

I do not know him – have never seen, or smelt, anything like him before. It is most unnerving – yet he seems to remember me, or perhaps like so many recently, he remembers my race. Forgotten, mostly…

"You'd think I'd remember." He muses, eyes narrowed on me. I wonder – what does he know of my dead race?

"You'd think I would too." I assure him, keeping my eyes on him; it wouldn't do to die yet. Harry, I know, would do something foolish.

"Take him before the Quasi-Deads." I do _not_ like the sound of _that_. He waves a hand, they start to surround me, and I pull out my daggers, I will die before I let them take me anywhere – like some mongrel.

"_Perhaps_, the Breeder would do it…if somebody just _asked_ him." A voice, female, rings out – there is a pause, I sense her approaching, then see her – dark hair, rich skin, and eyes as dark as empty space.

"It is a rare offer, a visit inside Necropolis." she says, eyes trailing over me- apprising me, I smell her – she smells like blood just spilled, like a good fresh kill.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." She smiles, thinking I am taken with her – foolish, and I don't miss the man who tenses – it seems for all her charms she is a taken woman.

"Let me show you the way." She purrs, taking my arm. They take me to their 'Necropolis', despite pretending to be taken with her, I do know my way out of here if I need it. I know though, that Harry won't like smelling her on me – might make him a bit…jealous. I wonder what Harry would do to her? He has beautiful eyes when he is in a fury.

I must have said the "beautiful eyes" part aloud – nonetheless she looks flattered, and motions for me to follow her.

"Come; the last six Lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent, isn't it?" I look around, I must admit the artwork is somewhat imposing, yet the feel and smell to the place…how can they _stand_ so many around them constantly? Yet, she says there have been six others – so their Lord Marshal is not as immortal as they pretend.

"I might have gone a different way." I tell her, letting them make of that as they will.

"True of us all." She says, sure in her 'power' with her 'charms' over me. We are not longer talking about design. Let her, I'm just using her to get in here, to see what I'm up against…

I hear a moan of pain - my attention shifts to a hall full of bodies suspended in the air, the Lord Marshals enemies?

"Converts, receiving the mark of the Necromonger." Aparently these are his people, sickened; I turn to her for an explanation.

"They learn how one pain can lessen another." She continues, and then leads me to an empty chamber, making me stand on a podium – taking my weapons, setting them on the floor at me feet.

I watch her, bemused.

Do they think me helpless without these weapons?

"There now…" She says in a sweet voice.

"That is just... perfect." The floor starts to feel heavy, I find my self kneeling – and then on my hands and knees – staining to lift myself, if only to flee this place.

"The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be." The woman tells me as she leaves, leaving me helpless as voices whisper and something black sweeps over the room.

That very bad feeling I should have listened to returns with a force.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	20. QuasiDead From Hell

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_A new one…_**** y_ou've brought us the one._ **

It hurts, this screeching female voice in my head, I shudder, the ground seems to push me down to my forearms, I grunt- straining against it – forcing the pain back.

My senses heightened by pain, and this unnamable strain, I hear one of them say something -"Interesting breeder." Sadists – this must be what she meant by "blocking one pain with another," because the only relief from the tearing into my mind would be being hung from my neck, wouldn't it?

**_Making entry… _**

I resist, even as the pain around my skull, that cradles my brain deepens, pushing past my mental blocks with surprising ease. That same annoying man – saying something, thinking that because he is out of sight I can not hear him, something about _this_ _not taking long_…I'll skin him, it'll come close to the pain I feel right now.

**_We've entered his neocortex._**

That voice in my head- again, or is it _just_ my head? They seem to know whatever is doing this is just beginning – it burns into the core of what I am, and upon finding it- seems pleased with itself.

**_Ah! The Riddick! _****_Regress_**

It lessons, going back to the surrounding of my skull…

**_Scanning fresh memories…._**

Then pushing into my memories like oil, slick, disgusting, forcing me to see them… Imam's words… "She went to prison."

**_Thoughts of someone called Jack._**

Oh, God, it's telling them as it tells me – what it sees, and reports…I don't question how it doesn't know the link between Jack and the others – for memories of Jack are all that flash before my mind.

**_Now we find thoughts of an Elemental._**

"The one race that would slow the spread of Necromongers; Furyans." The woman, yapping about my people, it alarms the _thing_ inside my head.

**_Furyans. _**

"Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know." That man whose watching all this, he's talking, I'm trying to keep my thoughts, to keep them from falling into their hands – I don't dare even think of _him_.

**_We find energy._**

Then, then there is something else there….something that I hadn't noticed, power fresh, freeing – mine, rushes to fight the oily black invading screech.

Y_ou must settle your past._

Someone else is yapping in my head now – only…only this doesn't hurt, its different, like expressing thoughts – feelings, even impressions with Harry…

**_We find Furyan energy. _**

The oily grip returns clinging like a fire in a flood. Pointless, yet hurting.

_For all of us… _

That other voice, a woman, familiar, is she one of my race? If so…why is she helping me?

**_He's Furyan! _****_Furyan! _****_A Furyan survivor!_**

They scream, desperate now to get away – I cling to them, knowing that if I lose them – I lose the other, the woman – the other of my race.

_Look at our world, at the graves of those_ w_ho didn't escape, years ago. There is no future until we settle our past... for all of us who bear the mark._

I want to ask what mark – where our world is, what I am – answers I know she has…

**_Kill the Furyan! _**

They screech- I get impressions, images of my people, of the graves…

**_Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick! K ill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick! _**

The woman clings to me, even through the pain I know why- she too, is alone.

_…My failure…to save…them. _

She manages to tell me, before the connection shatters.

**_Kill the Riddick!_****_ Kill the Riddick!_**

Forget fleeing, I will kill them all. These who have massacred my people, and made my planet into a vast graveyard…I get out while I can, their 'Quasi-Deads' huddling away from me, I need to get out of here – get to Harry, and then…then I will kill them.

"Who is this man? Find him, whatever it takes, Find him!" I hear them as I escape, if I didn't know better I'd thin he was worried, I let myself out, they've become lazy since becoming so sure in their power. As I make my escape – not thinking, for thinking hurts, so I go by instant – it does not fail me.

One of the faces start to fall – and I run, I duck as it arches above me, blasted away. Panting I turn – Toombs and a new crew, I almost feel like smiling, but then– I'd better not, they have Harry with them. I know that…because I can smell him on them.

"Let me guess…A five-man crew this time?" Better then a four man crew, and somewhat less insulting, still stings that he thinks Harry and I can't take care of them though – probably saw Harry's wide green eyes and thought he was easy prey – idiots.

"Couple of things you could have done better. First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship... the one you jacked.And second... and this is really the more important part..." They start coming toward me, putting me in chains – you'd think they'd learn…but they never do… "Dust my dick when you get the chance; any questions?" A few, but only one I want you to remember. But I will remember your final request…

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Toombs rolls his eyes, hauling me up.

"Let's go, big boy." I smirk as they chain me up, dragging me inside the ship, Harry shutter-eyed, sits chained next to me. They'll pay for that.

"In, and out, unsuspected and undetected; damn, I love a good smash-and-grab." One of them says, my attention is taken up with Harry, his eyes flick up to me, normal looking, he's using magic on them – to let them see human eyes.

They launch, and then…something pulls at us in the air, and Harry's eyes widen. I listen to them talk a bit – noting that they are new – and I can smell it on them, edgy, touchy around each other, like a pack of sharks.

Wolves are too dignified and organized to compare to these mercs.

"Not so fast. Not so fast."

"Dickheads."

"We're pickin' up fields here."

"Unknown fields detected on hull." The computer reports.

"I knew it. Here it comes. This is some kind of scan."

"I don't know. Readin' our Btus, maybe?"

"Let's drop one."

"Dropping."

"Decoy launched; preparing to engage ion drive." The computer tells them, I'm really not that surprised they have a computer-voice as 'female'; pigs.

"So, where do we drop your merc-killin' ass?" That's a merc for you, no revenge for their 'brothers' or 'sisters' just a pay check.

"Who's gonna pay the most for you now?" Seems he actually expects me to answer – so do the rest of them. I get a choice in this do I? An idea comes to mind- I give it to Harry, I sense his agreement- it's decided then.

"Butcher Bay?" One of the mercs' suggest.

"Butcher Bay." I remember it, I smirk.

"Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad." I remiss, leaving out the fact that the other prisoners would be scared shitless of our eyes; and if not respect, I'd have fear any day, and these mercs are too new to know how to hide their fear of me.

"Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna? Nice little double-max prison." They try, just to get a rise out of me – the only thing they think like revenge is personal, like fear.

"They keep a cell open for me...just in case I drop in." I tell them, smirking, knowing where I'm leading them.

"You know the problem with these joints now? Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies." Toombs says, his eyes looking the pair of us over, hoping for a reaction, he doesn't get one. I happen to agree with him – and Harry, well, he's not involved.

"Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit. Think about someplace truly diabolical." Toombs mutters his eyes on Harry. Watch yourself Toombs, I've killed for less.

"What the hell is he thinkin' now?" One of his merc-shark-pups grumbles, eyeing his 'boss' with a look I know well. He's wondering how long it'll be before he can take Toombs place. I decide to enlighten him. Let Toombs think he scared me into talking about a place I fear- I only want one thing there, and them I'm off to get rid of some Necromongers.

"He's thinkin' a triple-max prison. A no-daylight slam. Only three of'em left in this system... two of 'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs." One of them chokes, angry - ignore them, continuing. "Leavin' just... one... Crematoria. That is what you had in mind, right, Toombs?"

"Hey, how does he know where we're goin', and we don't?" One of them whines – they have a long way to go before they know anything about threatening cons.

"Dope it out." Toombs tells them, I smirk on his lips. Idiot- falling for it deserves it for being so dumb when I kill him.

"I hate this run." One of them whines, I smile, chilling, I know.

"Just do it!" Toombs orders, I decide to scare them a little, stir up the ranks.

"Don't know about this new crew of yours. They seem a bit…_skittish_. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew." I trail off, he's naturally a bit, perturbed – and I wouldn't have it any other way – even if he does decide to have the last word.

"You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you...all back-of-the-bus and shit." Did the man not notice that I chose not to fight them? Surely they do not think I _feared_ four greens and the one I let live?

Fools….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	21. Crematoria The Scorched Prison Planet

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The impressions I get of Crematoria from Riddick are none too pleasant, they rival the night-creatures world.

That impression does not change much when I wake with the words; "All right. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 degrees below on the night side." One of them, the female, tells the rest.

Nor does the sight of a planet far too close to a sun reassure one, after words like those.

"Let's not get caught in the sun." Another merc says, looking tense.

"If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." The man, Toombs, tells the rest.

"Blue angle...good." The computer echoes – every time it does it sends a jolt down my spine, and I am reminded that on my world, magic and technology never mixed well together.

"Stand by…And..?" He trails off; waiting for the computers input there was a pause. Then, finally – an answer, even if isn't the one I would have preferred.

"Plotted course good." The computer chirps, I notice Riddick tighten his hold on the bulkhead and follow his lead – something, likely that skirmish feeling in my gut, tells me I won't like this very much.

"Hit it!" Toombs yells, and they accelerate steeply into the plants atmosphere.

"Angle of approach, not good." The computer states, rather like a worried parent. "Look, Ma. No hands!" One of the men shouts – and is foolish enough to do so, we are going to fast – that is, if they enter to enter that hanger not crash into it.

"Party poppers!" Toombs yells, and they hit a red button, I can feel the release in the hatch, and then the heat of engines on our back – but we slow, and brake to a stop.

"I think I shit myself." One of them mutters – pale, oddly it's the one that said 'no hands' I find myself gleeful that he did, indeed, regret his actions.

"Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish." Riddick mutters from beside me, they shackle us together on the sled so I lay beside him. One of them sitting on Riddick - I notice his foot taping to some unheard scale, and the man sitting on him sucks on his fingers and rubs them onto Riddick's goggles, I bite back a growl.

"When the ride's over, your goggles are mine." The man tells him – Riddick lets him think so for a few moments, then arches, sending the man into a light fixture in the tunnel.

"Comry?" One of them turns to look – only to see Riddick shrug in a 'innocent who, me?' gesture.

"Four-way split!" Toombs exclaims as he nudges one of the guys – I find myself rolling my eyes, Riddick smirks.

"29.4 kilometers." Riddick whispers to me as we come to a stop. They get him up in time to see the warden approach, his spits – then glances at Riddick, something tells me he is more worried then he shows.

"So, this is Riddick…"

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about, 700 K?" Toombs growls as he stops the crank lowering Riddick down into 'the pit', I'm 'harmless' and being kept as 'compensation' Riddick does as Toombs wants.

"Don't take this one, boss." A man says as he lifts weights, I glance at the woman – she rolls her eyes.

"See? Anatoli here has a nose for trouble. And this one, this Riddick guy...Big, big trouble." The warden says absently, then continues; "So, 700 thousand is good money." The warden says – Toombs looks hesitant.

"I'd take the money, Toombs." Riddick's voice warns as it echoes up from the depths.

"The guild pays us a caretaker's fee for each prisoner each year. We pay mercs a percent of that total fee based on a certain life expectancy." The warden tells him, a grim look in his eye.

"How's about this? You open that safe you got hidden behind the console there, show me the real books, then we figure out my cut. Then I'll be on my way." Toombs says instead, lowering the crank that lowers Riddick, and turning to the warden.

"Open my books. This is what you suggest?" The warden asks as he turns his attention to pouring something into a glass.

"Wasn't a suggestion." Toombs growls.

"These are dangerous days, if you believe the talk." The warden speaks again, changing the subject, keeping Toombs on his toes.

"Talk?" Toombs inquires with a grunt.

"About dead planets; about some ghost army; about _them_." The warden says, waiting for a reaction – its not one he expects, that I can read from his body language, but then, he didn't expect them to yank me up and put me in chains in their office like a pet.

"'Them'?" Toombs scoffs, sneering.

"I'll run the numbers again. It takes a couple of days, probably, so you can stay as my guest. At least here, we are all safe. Yes?" The warden says, turning to one of his men.

"Yes, boss." He echoes. Why do I get the feeling the man acts like a puppet master for these people?

"I'll give it a day. One." Toombs tells him, holding up one finger as if to clarify – as if the rest of them can't count.

I close my eyes – for there is nothing I want to see up here.

I listen as Riddick, near the bottom of the pit, stops, as four 'miners' take notice as he pulls himself up, rolling up the chain until he lets go and drops – the chain snapping off from the tension.

I hear those miners attack, and then – then I hear Riddick's heart beat increase, he's spotted Xander – good, now there is no reason to get out of here as soon as possible.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They are _surprised_ when the chain snaps off.

I could laugh when they start to attack, picking fights they can't win – but desperate to get one up on the others in the pecking order. They'll learn soon enough who the better killer is.

Just when I think I've finished off the last of them – a chain snaps out, I glimpse the mans body as it's snapped from the neck – then follow the dragging chain to …Xander, oh, it doesn't look like 'her', but the smell – of leather, sweat, and something deeply primal – that _is_ Xander.

So, this is what Xander looks like male and properly aged. I could lick my lips as I take in the sight of him, sweat beads against his brow – and his dark hair ruffled, tangled, and pulled into a short pony tail.

Lean muscles – only visible because of the tank top, bunch and relax as he wraps the chain up around his arm and shoulder. Sweat and dirt slick the tank top, having it stick to him in a delightfully arousing way.

A belt of tools hangs low on his waist, dragging the baggy pants down low on his hips, leaving a peek of his stomach and a dusting of hair that trails into his pants. Baggy as the pants are they can't hide his firm thighs and tight ass, even his boots look as good as sin on him.

It has been far too long…

Yet…He doesn't seem to care to see me.

He stands and makes his way past me, and before I can follow I am interrupted by a man who likely thinks himself king here.

"There are inmates... and there are convicts. A convict has a certain code. And he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards 'work for them - brings shame to the game." The 'king' tells me, even as he makes his way over a man, who moans as he is stepped over and kicked away. He pauses a few feet away from me, taking in the sight of me.

"So, which are you gonna be?" He tilts his head, and some who had cheered for him quite down, I can tell he expects an answer – well I have one for him, but it won't be the one he expects.

"Me? I'm just passin' through." I murmur my eyes on where Xander disappeared to, and alike to a siren call – I follow the scent of him, going past the man – who looks on, amused.

"Welcome to Crematoria." I hear him murmur from just behind me.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Haven't seen him for years, still does something for me. Tall and muscular, his athletic build a natural attribute. His eyes got whiter - milkier around the pupil – less silvery, looks more like he's blind, but I know from experience that he is anything but.

I glimpse him from behind as he moves to my cell, his pose – like a predator hunting his prey, or, in this case, a mate.

I'm surprised as he is when I press the scissor-like blades into his back.

"Should I go for the sweet spot?" I purr into his ear, licking the edge of it, he glances behind at me – somewhat amused, yet also approving. That just pisses me off. "Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." I push the blades in harder, my hardening length rubbing against his hip. "What a gusher." He mutters and I grin despite myself.

"How do I get eyes like that?" I ask, like it's a game – a check point, and in a way it is; at least, between us. "You gotta kill a few people." He tells me in husky undertone – sending shivers up my spine.

"Did that." I can't help but chuckle, biter – resenting. He still treats me like the helpless child he saw on the planet from my nightmares. "Did a lot of that." I see him frown, and narrow his eyes. He senses the change between us.

"And then you gotta get sent to a slam. One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again? Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes, not even for 20 menthol Kools. Was there anything you said that was true?" I mutter, pressing the weapon harder into his back, he growls warningly.

Then takes control, and I don't find myself minding when I'm slammed into the cage bars, his arm underneath me, the only thing holding me up – holding him up to look into those chilling eyes of his.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Go for the sweet spot?" I hiss, resentful, even as he presses in closer, smelling my neck, licking the back of my ear. "Remember who

you're talkin' to, Jack." It was a nick-name after we left that word – one that let them acknowledge I wasn't quite myself, at least – not then.

"Jack's dead. She was weak." Now, I am myself – and a little of the hyena, I snarl and jerk away from him, to the railing and the walkways. Leaning on them, I answer his surprised expression.

"She couldn't cut it. The name's Kyra now. And I'm a new animal." I jump off the railing, letting myself a short distance till I hit a walkway. I shiver as I remember the feeling of his hand and fingers against my ass and balls – I wonder what he'll do, then jerk as I hear the cages being opened, and the clank of the cable overhead as it lets the wardens down.

"Feeding time!" One of the wardens yells unnecessarily. I scatter with the rest as the beasts appear – diving off the landing just before it can get its claws into me. It just goes to show – never look a beast in the eye unless you are its equal.


	22. Hell Hound Run Around

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Why the heck did I have Jack/Xander stick with Kyra? As far as I'm throwing stones, his hyena is so apart of him – he gave it a name, not his fault it is girly. 'Sides I want to stick to canon as much as I can, the ending will be rather mixed up as it is.

Heck, you might hate me by the end of it –_chuckles nervously_- I'm not sure of the Vaako/Xander pairing…yet…-_snickers_- t'would be amusing if in the fight with the Lord Marshal, Xander killed Dame Vaako, yet I need to hold up with any 'major' (and annoying) character deaths till the next movie.

Otherwise Xander would happily kill Vaako's wife and 'keep what he kills' in that case, he'd be Lord Vaako's 'wife' – although I'd likely work out some form of a friendly foursome.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The beasts are let out- three of them, and I find myself entranced – much like I had been with the night-creatures. Humans, as humans are wont to do, scatter to the far corners of the pit at the sight of the magnificent beasts.

They are scaled, and other then that, look remarkably like cats – with a cross of dog. They remind me of the myths of Hell Hounds.

Their scales change with their mood- in fury they are a striking red-gold, in a normal mood a dark grey that blends them in with the stone surroundings.

I have a moment to wonder if, removed from the pit, they would shift to a different color – perhaps green and black, to match the jungles; or icy silver to match ice.

Someone lets loose a scream –and the Hell Hounds kill him, and others, without discrimination.

Savage and brutally, as a predator should kill. I suppose the wardens must get rid of prisoners somehow- it would not do to have a full prison when they are the only one of their kind in the system.

I hide behind a waterfall, the shadow of the Hell Hound passing by, I tense – I know it is not gone, and sure enough, a scaly cat-like head appears out of the waterfall, with snarling red-gold face.

For the first time I realize what is so appealing about them – their eyes are silvery and shined, as mine are.

Our eyes meet, and the snarling beast relaxes, angry red-gold fading to grey, it leans against me for petting, kittenish; adorable.

I kneel to pet it, fearless, and it lets me - an awed and protective feeling fills me, and I wonder if this is how humans feel at times. It purrs, a low vibrating echoing, filling the chamber.

A man – likely a warden sees me with it, tamed, he must think. No, its hardly tamed, merely made into a friend.

He looks to me for an explanation – I smirk, and give him one, it seems I must give an explanation for most things I do here.

"It's an animal thing." I tell him, the pit buzzes and I see others of its kind returning – it doesn't. Standing – I go in search of Xander - or Kyra as he's calling himself, I wonder if it's in echo of his hyena's name.

The beast – which I've taken the liberty of calling 'Hell Hound' for a name, follows me.

I find 'Kyra' has gotten into a fight with the wardens, they knock him off his feet – and one of them takes a hit at him, I decide to introduce myself.

"I don't think he likes being touched." '_At least not by you'_ remains unspoken, I continue quite calmly as they regard me.

"I'd take my wounded and go while you still can." A clear threat – they ignore it.

They chuckle, and I take a final swallow from my tea, my eyes on Xander as he gets up – leaning against the wall of the cage.

"Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh?" One of them edges, getting brave.

"What happens there when we don't just run away?" I rise my tea cup, threatening, I know.

"You'll kill us... _with a soup cup_?" He laughs, going back to his buddies to boost his confidence.

"Tea, actually…" I say, wondering how stupid these wardens could be. In Butcher Bay, they did not take threats to the guards lightly.

"What's that?" The guy says, glancing back to me – clearly amused.

"I'll kill you with my teacup." I clarify – knowing he won't be able to back down, even if he suddenly got smart. Not likely.

"You know the rule. They aren't dead if they're still on the books." One of them whispers to his buddy, not knowing I can hear them very well indeed.

"_Mmm_." He turns back to me, I set the tea cup down, and he draws a knife.

He flinches and I grab the tea cup and shove it deep into his chest. Stupid, he should have thought what a metal tea cup could do to him when applied with enough force, I glace at his buddies, lean down and pick up a metal screw putting it on the same rock I'd put the tea cup a moment ago.

Predictably, they run off.

"Death by teacup." Xander mutters as he takes the tea cup from the dead mans chest, looking at the bloody ridges. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that?" He says looking up at me, grim amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't come to play who's the better killer." I tell him, Hell Hound peeks into the cage curiously regarding Xander- while Xander looks up at me with wide eyes, I shrug, smiling slightly.

"It followed me – I'm calling him 'Hell Hound'." I tell Xander – he gives me a look that can only mean 'only you'.

He presses his lips together and continues our previous conversation.

"But it's my favorite game. Haven't you heard?" He teases, tempting me.

"I heard you came lookin' for me." I tell him, staring into his near-black eyes. I tempt him to tell the truth, trailing a hand down his side, feeling him arch into my touch.

"Is _that_ all?" He grumbles softly, and then continues at my look. "Then you missed the good part. Hooked up with some mercs outta Lupus Five, cause Harry was goin' crazy and I knew I had to find you quick. Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, and give me a good cut." His tone had turned biter – twisting away from me, he glared up at me like it was my fault.

"They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that could do to you?" He hissed at me, snarling a warning, his eyes darkening to blackness – drawing on the hyena.

"I told you to stay in New Mecca. _Did you not listen? _I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep 'em away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges...that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait." I snarled right back, angry I hadn't been there for them – angry I hadn't _known_, somehow, what was happening.

He sneers at me, looking me up and down, and I'm tempted to kiss him, just to get that look off his face.

"What are you pitching, Riddick? That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe?" I tense and start to turn away, or I'll hit or kill, something, and ruin any chance with him – or Harry.

"You signed with mercs." That's the point of all this yapping I suppose, I feel more betrayed by that fact alone then anything else he'd done. Killing, I can handle, mercs, I _hate_….

"There was nobody else around." I hear him say as I leave, Hell Hound trailing out behind me. I have no answer to that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I jerked awake when I heard the door to the pit slam closed. I felt unnaturally sleepy, and blinked up at the man who kept my mate locked in the pit.

My magic was draining me, more so because of the spells I had set on myself to fuel themselves.

They did not just hide my eyes – obviously, because they would have taken too much notice to my tail and ears for my comfort.

I also had to seal up most of the rest of my magic, so the technology they relied on here would not fail – and when I say fail I mean sparks, fused metal and plastic bits, and totally unusable or recoverable parts, and this, in turn would kill our chances of getting of this damnable rock.

"Let's pop the cork. Get some fresh air." The warden ordered his men – I got the uneasy feeling of rising in the air, alike to an elevator.

There was a whirring of air as it was sucked out- and the rushing hiss of the incoming air, I watched as the mercs watched the temperature rise at 'dawn'; jumping in no time to the top notch of 700 degrees.

I damn well hope Riddick's plan, whatever it may be, is a damned good one- even magic can't protect against that; at least…not for long.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I watch from bellow as they raise the hissing and swirling of air poof of what I had first assumed.

No jail is perfect – and this one had a weakness, just like all the others – it had been designed for mining. It still acted as a mine where the pit was concerned, but on the whole it was a prison.

"So they do go topside…to swap out air…_interesting_…" The only weakness was that they went topside; I said as much to the man beside me – the "king" and Xander, lying on a rock shelf above me.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, I glanced at him, and ignored that question in favor of informing him of my plan. It would not due for him to believe it was anyone else's but mine.

"When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay herefor the rest of your natural life." I stand and move away, hearing his warning – but not heeding it.

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody." He says it so convinced, but, I wonder if any one of them has ever truly tried?

"He ain't "nobody"." Xander says softly. "He's Richard B. Riddick." Xander purrs from above, stretching and then – in an ironic twist, I hear him come after me.

I send Hell Hound off to go 'play' with the rest of the inmates – they'll thank me for it later, we'll have a hell of run ahead of us once we get topside.


	23. Lustin' For Escape

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Harry is more…shall we say, a 'leash' he has never done anything wrong, per say, but he is attached to Riddick, so Toombs figures Harry will keep Riddick on good behavior. The wardens though, think he's just another merc- which is one of the reasons Toombs wants to get out of there quick, so they don't realize that they are dumping a 'freeloader' on that planet.

As for Hell Hound – well, its Riddick's…companion, I suppose you could say. I know I always thought they'd look awesome on either side of the Necromonger throne – or circling the throne room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hell Hound growls a low warning as I appear; Riddick lies prone on the cot-like bed, he turns to regard me, his sliver eyes gleaming in the darkness. He scratches the beast behind the ears – like a good dog, and turns to me, one arm on the cot, the other holding his head up as he regards me silently.

I feel oddly nervous, like I had in high school, as I shake off the memories – Riddick raises a brow expectantly for an explanation. I shift, uncomfortable, because I don't really have one. I just felt I had to see him, to make sure, that after so long, I hadn't been imagining his return.

Riddick touches my shoulder, I hadn't been aware of it, but I had subconsciously – or perhaps the hyena had walked me over to Riddick's side, to lean over him. I find myself craving his scent, coppery like blood, spicy, and something underneath, subtle – hidden.

"Want you." I murmur into Riddick's ear, surprising myself, he looks on, amused, as I lean down to kiss him. Then Riddick chooses to respond, forcefully thrusting his tongue into my mouth, groaning slightly, I let me self fall into kissing him – not caring about the rest of the world.

Riddick pulls me down onto him, touching me possessively, the light brushes of his finger tips against my flanks, pressing his fingers against the skin underneath the edge of my tank top as Riddick draws it off me.

Once free of the shirt I press my chest against his, licking at his chin – a hyena gesture, his hands trail to my ass, and Riddick chuckles lowly – darkly, as he squeezes my ass and causes me to moan.

Riddick's hands unclasp my pants, and I squirm my way out of them, he growls approvingly, his hands free to roam and tease me.

Riddick arches his hips; making it clear to me he is not unwilling to go further, and I tremble in his embrace, nodding and a soft whine on the back of my throat. Even as I feel his length pressing against the cleft of my ass; Riddick rolls, bucks, and twists underneath me – until he is atop me.

"I have you." Riddick says teasingly, lifting himself off me to strip, showing off his delicious skin – I whimper as he teases me, slowly sliding his pants off, he's smirking all the while knowing what the show is doing to me.

Riddick, finished with his teasing, gets back atop me, even as I spread my legs, panting as his fingers rub against my entrance, Riddick smirks – and leans down to capture my lips in a heated kiss, then bending down to lap at my navel, his tongue dipping into my belly button – normally that would tickle, but with him its near too erotic to bear with long.

Riddick licks his way down to my length, scratching his teeth and tongue against my shaft, I cry out, sensations coursing down my spine in a heated seemingly never ending rush. I feel him smile against me, and whimper arching my head back, my fingers tangled into the rough cloth of the cot.

Almost delicately I feel a curious finger dip into my hole; I pant, and press my hips down on his finger fully, impaling myself in eagerness to have more of him.

Riddick's other hand trails upward to play with my nipple, I never imagined such hot pleasure coming from the action – but I find myself crying out, in surprise I find Riddick's fingers pushing into my mouth, his silver eyes heated in gleaming lust as he watches me lick and suck on his fingers.

Gently Riddick's fingers leave my mouth, and he lets them push into me, slick and wet, I can't help but whimper; my eyes falling shut to sort out the almost overwhelming pleasure-pain sensation.

Riddick bushes something within me, causing me to moan, arching up to get more of the fiery feeling of hot pleasure. Soon four fingers are rubbing inside me, and I whine for more, I feel him shift on top of me and the fingers come out and his hardened length teases outside my entrance.

I moan and arch as his length pushes into me, the head pushing past the ring of tight muscle and into the heat of my body.

He licks and nibbles on my neck approvingly, pushing in all the way, and then waiting a few seconds for my whimper; encouraging Riddick to thrust in and out of me; even if he chooses to go in slow, deliberately driving me mad as I feel every inch of him moving in and out of me.

"Please…_Riddick_…faster?" I beg heedlessly of dignity or restraint. Riddick bites down on my shoulder and shoves into my willing body, harder and faster, until it feels we are joined into one being. I stifle my yell of orgasm by biting into his shoulder – hard.

The coopery taste of blood fills my mouth – and without a thought to the consequences of becoming Riddick's and Harry's Furyan mate, I lap up his blood, even as I feel him growl and bite down on my neck, as Riddick reaches his own orgasm and tastes my own blood.

I am theirs – and they are mine, and I am content with the truth of it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I tremble in pleasure, having felt everything Riddick had – Xander is ours now, and I relax, if only enough to enjoy the sensation of a new consciousness linking with mine, powers and magic shifting, aligning and pleasure in the hazy background of it.

I barely notice when the wardens are joined by the mercs, but I force myself to focus as they start to speak to each other. "Good news first. Talked things over with my amigos here. We'll cut you in for 70-75 K." The warden says softly, and Toombs grins triumphantly.

"Well, all right. What's the bad news? They close the local whorehouse?" The cackle together, the bunch of chickens, and other assorted farm animals.

"No. The bad news is worse than that. Much worse. Our pilot, he saw this. It crossed a shipping lane. Any idea what this might be?" The warden asks, handing Toombs a flat viewer, I can only assume its some sort of picture device. Whatever is on it causes Toombs panic – his heart racing.

"Never saw nothin' like it." He lies – which is predictable, and likely counted upon.

"This ship charts back to Helion Prime. You know, Anatoli's got a nose for trouble, and he thinks trouble follows you here." The warden continues, and Anatoli shifts, loading the gun under the table, I sink lower to the floor – unnoticed, hopefully that'll continue through out the fire fight that's about to overflow.

Only a fool wouldn't know the rising tension for what it was – and this time there was nothing sexual about it. It was going to be a killing, a slaughter.

"Look. We dusted our tracks and got the hell outta there.There is no way we didn't lose them." Toombs says trying to defuse the situation; he only serves to escalate it however.

""Them"?" The warden hisses, his eyes narrowed. "This is my prisoner_. Mine. _Nobody else's and I want my money now." Toombs growls trying to threaten them back to his way of thinking. But mercs aren't wardens.

"_So..._you stole a prisoner...from "them"?" I get under cover just as they pull a gun out, shooting, and chaos rears up, and I use my magic to protect myself – no matter that it will drain me quick.

The gun fire stops –and they are gone. I lift myself up, just in time to see Riddick jump onto the landing, I stand and explain to him what happened as I pressed myself against him comfortingly, then let him explore the place, showing the image of the Necromonger ship.

Then, of the camera film of the guards as they ran down a passageway, then Xander and the rest of the live pit prisoners emerged. Xander gave me a small smile, going to stand next to me.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Mercs. Some guards here, but this can't be all of them. Check their slots in the back...and be careful." The "king" tells his court of convicts. I warn them off.

"Don't bother. Guards ain't there. They figured out the Necros are comin' for me. Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, and break wide through the tunnel. And then somebody got a lucky shot off with this rocket launcher here... and took out the sled. Guards took off on foot but rigged the door so no one could follow. They'll take the one ship in the hangar and leave everyone else here to die." I tell them, it feels like filling in the blanks for a baby, but I know Xander already knew it –and Harry saw it, between the two of them, and our bond, I know what it all meant.

"How come you know all this shit? You weren't even here." Sneers the "king", I stand turning to regard him – my mates at my back, I feel Harry's magic seep over to Xander, hiding from them the changes he's sure to endure.

"'Cause it was my plan." I tell them stonily, because it would have been nice if I'd managed to get that money and get myself and Xander and Harry out of here without this little interruption.

Toombs springs up – trying to get a hold on Xander, who flips him on his back, and Hell Hound roars from below, giving me an idea. I put him chained in a cage between two of Hell Hounds brother.

We raise the top, and from below I can hear Toombs yelling my name. Hell Hound rests himself against Harry's side, nuzzling him – I'll have to remember to ask Harry about that later – for now, I have to get us out of this damned prison.

"What is this? What is he thinking?" I hear one of them muttering to the others. "

"Once that sun comes upWe'll last five minutes."

"Five minutes. We ain't gonna last 5 seconds out there. It'll light you up like a match."

They start giving out facts, giving up already, but I know Harry and Xander aren't really listening to them – there are worse things then being burned alive – like being eaten alive, though it is a close thing.

"It's moving in the right direction. We could make it." I tell them, they turn to me – disbelieving, all but Xander and Harry, who agree, and Hell Hound, who nudges my hand trustingly, getting impressions from those around us – I'm just surprised he isn't munching on one of the more annoying ones.

As for the prisoners the "king" must have told them I 'tamed' Hell Hound, otherwise they'd be running in the other direction. I get out of the prison, the others gathering around me on the surface of the planet. I decided to scare them a little – make 'em faster.

"Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun. There's gonna be one speed... mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die." I tell them, and then run off to the maze-like rocks, Hell Hound in front of me, so not to be tempted to be the predator.

They loose sight of me, and I hear Xander call out – then Harry, and then Xander again as they run into a supposed dead end. I see Harry's and Xander's faces – thinking I've betrayed them, Hell Hound hisses from above me, and they look up – their relief a near tangible thing… I help them up, and as I do, I have time to wonder if I truly mean so much to them.

I feel the sun, like an avenging serpent-spirit, rising over the scorched land.

"Go, go! Go on! Go! Climb here!" I order, rushing them into running, I urge them faster. "Climb! Go! Go, go, go!" I yell as we sprint for the storm of ash raining down on the scorched earth. It'll protect us form the harsh light.

I see a lid lift up. Hear what they say…even as I lead the others away.

"There's nothin' up here. Oh, shit. Riddick." "They're heading right for the volcano fields._ They're going for our ship!"_ "No chance they get to the hangar first. No chance!" "Next one! Next hole! We'll catch 'em there!" And I'll be waiting for you, wardens an' guards.


	24. A Race With The Dawn

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I already thought of something I could do in the mean time, while waiting for the third movie to come out in '08, if I want to stay somewhat canon - just to keep you lot interested, there are some 'scenes' I skipped over to get to the next movie quicker, you know, the five-year thing were Riddick was traveling on-world for two years, and then off for three, where Harry went insane for a bit, and where Xander joined the mercs.

A story-in-a-story thing. You know?

Or I could do a side-story about what the seventeen year old Jack is up to in Xander's 27 year old body with Angel...-snickers- or, like you said, I could somehow pull the three of them back to Harry/Xander's world (which is actually, to my mind, the same world as Riddick's, just far different times).

I don't know exactly how I would go about having Riddick and the other two/three rule, I don't have much experience writing ruler-fics, I could make them out to be a darker and futuristic version of the Round Table, somewhat, I suppose..What with warriors/mercs/cons everywhere in the universe going after Riddick to fight the 'evil' Lord Marshal - only to have said man kick their sorry asses much to Riddick's boys and Vaako's amusement.

Then the ass-kicked ones would join Riddick. Or if mercs - maybe he'd kill them. Then, 'accidentally' he becomes something of a hero, and somewhat like in Overlord (the only game that asks, "Are you evil? Or _really_ evil?") people start asking Riddick in co. for help with getting food and rebuilding ruined worlds/towns... _If I do that though, I'll need help coming up with ideas, and I'm pretty sure I'll be asking you lot to write up something you'd like to see more of in the fic - or if you would like to write 'fanfiction about fanfics' I'm nice enough to consider sharing. _

So, other then _Serpent in the Shadows_, who I first wrote this to (I actually copy/pasted it from that PM because I wanted to know what the rest of you lot thought of the ideas) what'cha think?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Riddick had pulled ahead, but I was second in the run with Harry – he saw the 'hole' lid rising from beneath Riddick first.

We had no time to duck for cover before one of the 'good' guys of the pit lay dieing – I went berserk, because had they been a _few_ feet off from where Harry was…

"No more run for you." I heard…I snarled, because someone was threatening my mates, and that would _not_ be allowed.

I ran, screaming, to the hole, firing in shots from the handguns I had nabbed from a dead merc.

I hadn't paid attention to Riddick standing on it, swinging an ax and rope; they took pot shot at the others – even as I ran at them with my guns.

Before they could get a shot off at me Riddick growled and swung it down, sending sparks, even Hell Hound joined in, roaring and scratching at their faces - but they drop out of sight.

One of the men is down – dead, yet…Riddick and Harry run off – and I, and the two others, follow.

"What was that? You don't care if you live or die?" I hear Riddick hiss to me as we run.

"If I kill them first, not really." I tell him, truthfully – he looks surprised. I guess I really have changed, I wonder if Willow or Buffy would recognize me, I push the thought aside and run ahead – I'm almost too far ahead to hear his retort…but I do, no matter how soft it is.

"Maybe I do." Riddick nearly whispers it, and I don't let him know I've heard him.

"Keep moving!" He growls out, keeping pace with me – and Harry just behind us. Then we reach my least favorite of gym-class nightmares from Sunnyhell, that's right – the wall.

I put my frustration with Riddick's attitude, and the digging insistence of my Primal that something is _not right_ (damn right it's not, but what the hell can I do about it?) and climb.

As if to mock my progress, Riddick's Hell Hound leaps up that wall as if he's a freaking goat – _unbelievable_. I've never been so _thankful_ for gym class.

Even if I am a bit peeved that Harry and Riddick make this look _easy_. They reach the top ahead of everyone else, I'm second to last.

"_Kyra_?" I hear Riddick call questioningly from above, he sounds panicked – amazingly enough.

"Kyra!" Riddick yells, I pull myself up on a ledge- a shadowed space not too far away, and then answer

"What?" I wonder fleetingly, what was so wrong that Harry couldn't calm him down– _before_ he decides to kill someone out of frustration.

"Get that ass moving!" He yells, as if it's a sign from hell – the rocks underneath my hands start to sizzle faster then eggs on a frying pan under an open flame.

I yelp and pull myself into the crevice, looking at the rising sun. This has got to be some form of demonic planet. Or sun.

"Riddick?" Damn-it, I'm stuck, and for the first time I realize I don't want to die.

"Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died? You knew I was kidding, right?" I call, hoping he'll listen, I wish Harry still had his wings.

Or maybe I don't – he'd get his feathers all crispy just saving my ass – and Riddick, in Riddick's way, would be pissed, but relieved I'm alive- I think. He's not answering, and then I hear him yelling.

"Your rope."

"It's too late. We're never gonna make it."

"Your rope! Gimme your rope! And your water. All of it! Stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me. Run!"

Thank god.

"Riddick!" I yell, just as he swings down and grabs me – there is a scent of burned fleash, the other guy got rosted, thinking Riddick was going to save him too.

I feel kind of bad for him – but I remember that he hadn't asked for help, maybe he wanted to die… The flames roar from behind us- he drops me from behind the shadow of a rock – I start to think I've lost him, and how the hell am I going to explain _that_ to Harry?

Then I see him, the water is evaporating off him so fast it's steaming. And kind of sexy, but that's beside the point.

Hell Hound had, apparently, waited for us, crouched in the shadows he nuzzles both of us welcomingly, and then leads up to where Harry is, by following his scent.

We glace between each other and then rush off to catch up with Harry _before_ he does something suicidal…and he will, trust me, just give him some time.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where the hell is that hangar?" I hear one of the two men ask the other- I haven't spoken to either of them, and I prefer it that way – I strain the bond between Riddick, Xander and I, hoping they don't die.

I've put everything I've got into the spell of protection on Riddick and Xander – probably more then I should have.

Rocks slide down, and I slip, a strong arm reaches underneath my waist and pulls me up for a kiss – Riddick's _alive_, and unhurt, Xander pulls on one of the others feet, they look glad to see them.

"There it is." One of them points out and starts to go over the rise – _careless_; Riddick stops him, his head tilted to the side as he listens.

"_Listen_." Riddick hisses at him- Hell Hound blocking their way as the glance nervously between him and Riddick – as if trying to guess which is more dangerous, they hear it then – what Hell Hound - Riddick, Xander, and I have heard all along.

The wind whistles around the ship as it hovers, then the engines of the ship start to thrum to life and the wind howls at the unnaturalness of them; below the ship are the heat-seeing beings, their small sniffs and harsh breathing amplified, even in this heat we 'normal' humans don't breath that heavily by just walking in this head– leading me to think these are pampered beings.

"Let me guess. Necros." One of the cons groans, seeing them.

"One Commander, five captains; and a whole lotta Necro firepower." Riddick echoes listlessly, Xander nods.

"Shit! I hate not being the bad guys." I hear Xander grumble. "I figure we got three minutes before the sun hits us again, burns out this whole valley."

Below, the snuffers as I've began calling them mentally, their breathing increases – excited, they've found us – I duck down and cover my ears – wincing at the electronic clicking and screeching they make.

Then it hits me – I'm a _wizard_, my magic would fry them – just a little nudge, no need to ruin the ship. I send the idea to Riddick – who approves, as does Xander.

"Wait." Riddick tells them – one of them angry, talks back.

"We gonna do this or not?" Hell Hound lifts his lip in a snarled threat, silencing them.

"Just wait." Riddick snarls at them, as I urge the magic inside me to do as I bid, and even with no wand to channel it – I feel it readily obey. Then I tune into what the others are talking about.

There are electronic screeches even as the wardens find themselves face to face with Necros. Gunfire hits them, and Riddick turns to Xander, a small smile on his lips.

"Remember that favorite game of yours?" Riddick asks him, he nods, smirking.

"Who's the Better Killer?"?" Xander asks playfully, Riddick nods.

"Let's play. Come on!" I hide a grin as they go out, the others having no choice but to follow them or be left behind. Hell Hound crouches next to me, playing on being my guard.

The battle is like a deadly dance, one which I mostly stay out of, this is how they, Riddick and Xander, can bond – I, on the other hand, just spent an entire day using up more magic then I have in almost a _year_. I catch a few phases from the battle, even as I keep hidden from them.

"On the right!"

"Watch out! Behind you!"

"_Kyra!_" Riddick yells as a man gets in the way –dieing.

An explosion sounds – and there is even more yelling. In the noise of it- and the confusion Hell Hound tackled a Nerco who had snuck up behind Xander- just as he leaves, a man attacks me – I duck out of the way of his staff, sending a stunning spell at him- he doges it, which _should not_ be possible.

Few people can move that fast.

Faintly, I hear the others, even as I have to fight this man - "Sybar!" Another man of ours – dead. Hell Hound roars and tackles the man, ripping his throat out as I catch my breath.

I turn – seeing Riddick's face contort as he's hit, and darkness edges around me, faintly, I hear Xander yell 'no', I fall to my knees – it hurts, gods does it hurt, I feel him leaving me – leaving us.

"Get up. Get up!_ Please get up_…" I hear Xander beg of us as an alarm from the Necro ship sounds, calling to those who need rescue.

The three minutes are up.

I feel my skin start to burn, the rocks heating beneath me. Hell Hounds weight against my thigh as he tries to get me to stand up.

Xander's link between us is still fresh, he's not as …'attached' as the link would like him to be – he doesn't feel Riddick fading, or my dying with him. I find myself thankful for that…at least one of us will live…

He leaves, left with the choice of dieing here or dieing among the enemy – and it hurts, and the darkness gains ground, enveloping white hot. Then, strangely, I find myself feeling as if I'm being dragged, I open my eyes – and know I must be dreaming – a Necro is _helping_ us?

I black out as we reach the hanger where the ship is. Kind of ironic, that in the end – in death, we reach our goal all along.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	25. The Slaying of a Lord Marshal

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: One point in darker Round-Table-like idea is Serpent in the Shadows 'court scene' as I like to call it, described thus;

"_I can also see a very lovely picture of Riddick on his  
throne with Harry at his feet, resting his pretty little head on Riddick's t__high with Riddick running his figures through his hair and over his e__ars...Hell Hound lying beside Harry, Xander and Vaako sitting off to the side  
on the floor also..."_

Cuteness! –_Squeals_- I only wish someone could draw it that way. Sorry for the double post of chapter twenty-four, wanted to add some things...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I wake to the rasp of Hell Hound's tongue against my face, I jerk awake, standing – beside me, Harry is still, I am almost afraid I've lost him, then bright green eyes blink open – looking up at me, a deep sorrow in them.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly, bushing the hair from his eyes. He nods, glacign beyond me, then to me, pained.

"He left…"

I don't have to guess why, I can feel that Xander is gone – I bite off the snarl at the thought – it would not due to show my anger to Harry, he would take it wrongly. Then something moves – sensing it I turn around, I'm surprised at what I see – a Necro. By his dress, he is a high ranked one too.

Hell Hound gazes at him with shined eyes, and leans against Harry comfortingly.

"I was supposed to deliver a message to you...if Vaako failed to kill you. A message from

the Lord Marshal himself. He tells you to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return, you'll be hunted no more. But Vaako will most likely report you as dead. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done." The Necro says as he takes off his gauntlets, and then pulls out the dagger – that same damned dagger I used to avenge Imam.

"The man… Where will they take him?" The Nerco regards me with pity in his eyes – I sense something about him, something I can not put my finger on.

"We all began... as something else. I've done... unbelievable things... in the name of a faith that was never my own. And he'll do to him, what he did to me." The Necro pauses, handing the dagger to me.

"The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the Furyan in me...hopes you won't listen…" That was what I had sensed. Beyond the rusted blood and the scent of something rotting, was the scent of a Furyan, he smiles tightly – recognizing my disgust, my horror at what my people could be made to become.

I watch as the only other Furyan I have ever met – that I have not made, walks into the light. Committing him self to death as he burns. I clench the dagger in my hand – so, he asks me in the Furyan way to avenge his death… to kill the Lord Marshal – and I will, if only to get Xander back…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We have little choice but to wait for the sunset to fly off the planet. Unlike the Necro's we do not have a ship built to endure extreme conditions. It's night when we reach Helion Prime.

I go to deliver Imam's necklace, proof that he had been avenged; and more deaths of Necromongers are to follow. I hear Ali and Ziza talking as I leave in hiding…

"Go inside." Ziza's mother orders her children.

"Are they leaving now?" Ali asks, brushing back a lock of his hair – staring into his step mother's eyes.

"Ziza! Go inside!" She orders them again, not hoping for their sakes that we have returned. That does not stop Ziza from taking her father's necklace as a keepsake.

I hurry back to the ships, and make it on it just in time – in time to see Riddick nudge by Dame Vaako.

It turns out that Hell Hound does, in fact, have a measure of camouflage ability, later that night we had had him hidden away on the ship – hopefully he'll be able to let Xander know we are coming for him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dame Vaako spotted me as I entered, but other then her – no one has noticed a shined eyed guard. As I pass a snuffer in the hall, it turns back to me; I'll have to kill it.

I let it follow me to a place no one is at – let it get closer- then turn to it – letting it see my eyes. Then I slash open its throat with a shiv – not a neat as going for the sweet spot, but just as satisfying.

Hell Hound comes out, nudges my leg, and leads me on – to Xander…. I arrive to his version of a court room to a surprise.

He knows I'm here – and he lets me get close – it'll be one of the last mistakes this asshole makes.

"Stay your weapons! He came for me." The Lord Marchel tells his men as they threaten me with their toys – most of them don't know how to hold them properly, and it's laughable to think they think to defend their Lord with them.

He turns to me – Harry is out of sight, as is Hell Hound, ready. "Consider this; If you fall here now, you'll never rise. But if you choose another way... the Necromonger way...you'll die in due time...and rise again in the UnderVerse." Does he truly think me such a fool? He turns to the slip form in a back cloak beside him.

"Go to him." The Lord Marshal orders, and- as I thought it would be, it's Xander…I don't let them see the fear in me, that he is truly lost to us – that he wouldn't know it was us, alive, and with him.

He approaches me, to stand before me, within touching distance. Rage at what they've done to him – one of _my_ mates, bubbles up in me. I beg him with my eyes to come back, I feel Harry shudder at the nothingness around Xander.

It's like looking into a ghost.

"It hurts...at first. But after a while, the pain goes away, just as they promise." Xander says, softly, as if he truly does not see me, does not recognize me. I yank on the link between us, feeding it – forcing my feelings, rage at Xander's handling, lust and love for him, and the need of him that he too has of me, into the nothingness that stands before me.

"Are you with me?" I tense, waiting, hoping- all for not. "There's a moment...when you can almost see the UnderVerse through his eyes. It makes it sound perfect...a place where anyone can start over…." Empty, a shell of him, repeating words that he's been prepped for.

A flash of something comes into his eyes then – like he's fighting it, and for a moment the link between us strengthens – then fades. Like the fluttering heartbeat of a dieing bird. He can fight this – I know it, I reach again, hoping he'll answer.

"Are you with me?" I repeat it – the relief it I feel when Xander's link flares to life is hard to submerge, _they must not know_…

I have three aces in my pocket – though – through Harry, I've warned Xander not to interfere unless he has to. He walks away from him, even if only we know how much he wants to shift into a hyena with Harry's magic, and shred these Necro's to pieces.

"Convert now...or fall forever." I want to laugh and spit in his face, the smug fucker thinks he's broken my Xander? He is not as all powerful as he pretends – and it's time he learned it.

"You killed everything I know." I snarl at him – but, that is not the whole truth. He killed my world, my people – not my mates. If he had killed them, he'd not be facing me as he is, not engaging in a word game.

From above, Harry forces a memory into his link to me – conveying an intriguing message.

_"Vaako." Dame Vaako hisses to her husband, he grunts, eyes on the Lord Marshal and Riddick. __"Not yet." Vaako tells her. _

I throw a dagger at the good Lord Marshal. A man everyone fears – yet, no one will fight him.

I _will_, make no mistake of it… He stands – but then…it would not be as easy as that, now would it?

"Been a long time since I've seen my own blood….These are his last moments." He announces to his court as he flings himself at me, moving faster then the eye can follow – hitting me, beating me down, let _them_ think I can't follow his speed.

"_Give me your soul_." He grabs me head – my soul, I turn my head away at Harry's urgings, hearing without hearing the whispers of reassurance.

"Fuck you!" I hiss at him. He grunts, loosing his grip – flinging himself backward as I lash out with a dagger – he sends it out of my hand.

"You're not the one to bring me down." He says, hissing, having me at his mercy with a spear choking me. I hear Harry's enraged yell, the lash of magic, wild and drawn to him, shoving into the Lord Marshal's back.

Xander, crouched behind him – is sent into the air by the Lord Marshal's rage, and frozen in the air – inches from the spike that could have impaled him, by Harry's wild magic.

"Har', not that I'm ungrateful – but put me down…_please_?" Xander hisses, the Lord Marshal lets out a cat-like yowl of frustration, injured and unable to reach Xander – I choke and gasp for air as the Lord Marshal stumbles away from his throne.

Another memory of Harry's is shoved into the link – and I blink as I watch Vaako approach.

_"Now! Kill the beast while he's wounded!" Dame Vaako urged her husband as they watched Harry's magic carve into the Lord Marshal. Her husband exhaled loudly, and taking his staff (and unlike most of the people here – he knows how to use it) and heads to the Lord Marshal. _

"Help me, Vaako. Kill him." The Lord Marshal orders him, unknowing of his snake in the garden.

"Vaako?" The Lord Marshal's eyes are wide, disbelieving that his loyalist man would betray him in such a manner.

"Forgive me." Vaako says as he raises his spear upon his Lord – and I see the chance to finish the man off. I stand struggling for my dagger – and seeing where the Lord Marshal will flee to.

He is trapped.

I see it in his eyes as he decides that he will not be killed by an unwilling traitor – but by the man destined to kill him.

Vaako brings his spear down- and the Lord Marshal flees to me, and I bring my knife down on his skull. Amusedly, Harry feeds me another memory as the battle draws to a close.

_"Flawless…" Dame Vaako had purred as she turned from the battle, then hearing her husbands spear strike the floor – she spins around and sees me slamming my dagger into his skull. __"No." She gasps, disbelieving. __"No-o-o!" It echo's – though in the fight, I had not noticed. _

"I thought you were dead." Xander mutters, looking down – then meeting my eyes guiltily. I nod, not stopping the smile from my lips. I rest against the throne – turning to glance at Xander, he sighs, sneering at the Lord Marshal's dead body.

"Are you with me, then?" I ask, he nods, shrugging an 'of course' gesture.

"I was always with you." Xander says absently, seeing my raised eyebrow, he pouts.

"I was!" I was never gladder to see him alive though – I knew that without my mates, my life would have been much different then it was.

The air in front of me shimmers, and Harry, green eyes glaring at the crowd, folds his arms and glances at the Air Elemental, who smiles at us.

"Now what would be the odds of _that_?" She asks no one unparticular, it is the _wrong_ thing to say – Harry's eyes blaze, filled with wild magic and made all the more lovely for it.

"You will learn not to meddle in our lives, Elemental…_or_ I will see to it that your planet is the last we aid." She chuckles, and nods agreeingly

"Whatever, you say, my dear, Wild Mage." That seems to shock him back to normalcy, for he frowns, and glances at his hands – shooting purple sparks.

"Ooops." Xander embraces him from behind, kissing him sloppily on the cheek, grinning out at the silent crowd of Necros, I wonder how the _hell_ I'm supposed to get us out of here...

"You keep what you kill." Vaako suddenly says with a sigh, kneeling. Wave after wave of Necromonger follows his example, kneeling to me, the new Lord Marshal.

I turn to look down at Hell Hound, who tilts his head up at me, seeming to smile. Harry and Xander stand – or lean against both sides of the throne, quite comfortable, and both – _very_ amused at the situation.

I wonder if there is a way to bring the newly dead Lord Marshal back to life….

Fuckin' hell, forget that – I'll just have to settle down.

Damn it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TBC

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: This is the end of '_The Chronicles of Riddick: Riddick_' script help goes to h tt p / w w w . script-o-rama . com / movie scripts / c / chronicles-of-riddick-script-transcript . html

Thanks Drew!

* * *

_So Wha__t Happened To Harry? _

The difference between a Wizard and a Wild Mage; a Wizard can only use the magic within- and a Wild Mage can use the wild magic around him. So, quite a lot, in my thoughts, Harry saw Riddick about to lose his soul- which would have been _bad_ for him since their souls are in a way, linked, then saw Riddick dieing by choking and as his magic was drained, he took the magic from everything around him, then used it to save Xander.

He could have, at this point, killed the Lord Marshal, but at that point Vaako was bringing his staff down on him –and Riddick was about to drive a dagger into his head.


	26. One Month Later, The Calling

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: You are not, in fact, hallucinating, after such a terribly long wait – I believe I have a battle plan. Or rather, _Serpent in the Shadows_ has drilled one into me, after, of course, giving me the bloody long blueprints _and_ a challenge (how could I _resist_ another one after this one has done so awesomely?) it's Harry Potter and Naruto. Look it up, tis called "_Song of the Caged Blackbird_". My other 'baby' at the moment is "_Shades of Panic_" another Harry Potter crossover, this one with The Mummy (and soon the Mummy 2) which _Serpent in the Shadows _can't take credit for…_yet_…so, you see, I haven't been _entirely_ lazy with writing…still…_do you_ _forgive me_?

Oh, and for those of you who expected Harry to have more action in this, it begins now; I hope you know what you've unleashed….-_giggle_-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We should have expected it somehow.

Hell, I should have _known_ better…but…there is _something_ about ruling practically all of the known universe, and doing it with the ones you love, that gives you a pleasant 'nothing can go wrong' buzz.

But, when something _does_ go wrong, and it will, it usually does so in the middle of spectacular explosions, while under fire, and under manned. You would not, however, have blamed us for not being prepared. The day honestly started out nice enough, in fact, it was downright _pleasurable_…

I had awoken to Xander nuzzling my neck, licking on my mark, a soft sound like a moan and a purr rumbled out of his chest. I tucked my body closer to him, he was _warm_ – and for some reason all of the three blankets I had demanded after discovering Riddick was a blanket whore, were in fact, gone - _again_.

I was beginning to suspect conspiracy.

Riddick, as he usually does, picked that thought out of my head – and chuckled at it. Sometimes having a mental and physical link with three people can get a bit confusing, and just plain out of hand during sex – you honestly lose yourself in each other, it took Riddick a good while (about a month) to get used to the feeling of being taken (without actually being taken) and taking one of the two of us at the same time.

Suffice to say, sex is nothing if not…_interesting_.

And what Xander was currently doing with his hands was _very interesting_. I muffled a frustrated noise in the pillows, and Xander chuckled, running his hands lightly over my thigh, and just _barely_ brushing my hardening length.

It was maddening, and then, quite abruptly, Riddick was pressed to my other side, licking his way from my neck, down my spine, kissing the scars of where my wings used to be (of which I had been confused about at first, I found I was very…touchy about them, until Riddick confessed that he liked them, and Xander had thought something along the lines of 'warrior races' and 'scar fetishes' which seemed to explain a few things) and then Riddick went on, trailing his tongue down the curve of my spine, his hands curving around my ass, rubbing and playing out his need – relaxing me.

Xander, seeing Riddick's intent (it was hard not to – Riddick is a very…goal oriented person) pulled me onto him in a rough embrace, boldly kissing me, his firm lips and tongue thrusting itself into my mouth, dueling over dominance, and which of one of us would be submitting to whom today, this is a daylily occurrence – and something we enjoy far more then we probably should be allowed to.

Winning by running his tongue over the curve of the inside of my mouth, making me pull away for air, Xander smirks down at me. His hands, large and gentle, run over my face – playing and rubbing my cat-like ears, pulling me playfully closer with them, he licks my cheek, holding me firmly to him and nuzzling my neck with a firm and yet joyfully triumphant '_mine'_ echoing between our minds.

I gasp as Riddick nudges the butt-plug teasingly, turning me into a cat-boy heap of shivering and whimpering pleasure. I can practically _feel_ them grinning down at me.

I lash my tail, my only sign that I'm somewhat annoyed with them, it took me nearly half a decade to master tail movements, so I'm rather proud that I can do something in the heat of the moment that _isn't_ automatic.

Riddick gently catches my tail in his hand, and brings it down to his mouth, blowing softly onto it – and _curse_ it, he really does know what that does to me. I mewl; stretching my thighs, straddling Xander's hardened length.

'_Good boy_' Riddick's mental voice purrs into my mind, Xander hums in agreement, arching up against my hips, touching the outside of my entrance. Riddick, with practiced ease, slides the plug out – a soft noise echoing in our chambers, Riddick licks my entrance– sending shivers running up and down my spine.

Below me, Xander sighs softly into my ear, and arches his hips into mine, pushing himself into my entrance, and holding me – hugging me to him, the feeling of us joined like this – and mentally linked, is overwhelming – with pleasure and awe, and overflowing, drowning love.

Riddick shifts his weight, resting against my back, sandwiched between them, lost in the feelings of their emotions and needs of their – our, bodies. Eventually, like a tide, it resides, but we are aware of it – just beyond our collective consciousnesses.

Riddick stirs first, kissing and licking the skin of my neck, which makes it suddenly clear to me that we are all aching for each other – and Xander blinks from the daze, thrusting into me, moaning softly.

I gasp and Riddick – feeling in turn Xander taking me, and my feelings of being taken, joins in – thrusting in along with Xander. The feeling of the two of them taking me together shatters the last bits of my control, and the 'fall' with me, as I was their 'net' - and we are lost to a sea emotion of a different sort, of lust and heat, and need and rising passion – building up upon itself like a volcano.

Then – one of us cries out and together – like sparks going off, we reach our climax, pulling out of us so close together it is impossible which of us reached orgasm first. Riddick, still stop me, pulls out- and slides me off Xander, curling against my back, as I snuggled against Xander.

When we wake next – it's to Vaako's knocking.

Riddick snarls, and losing his temper, forgets he is nude – he leaps from the bed, and Xander – awake and watching, nuzzles his lips into my hair to hide his smile. Riddick yanks the door open, snarling – his lips curled to show his teeth, it's almost funny, how something that might look funny on another man, suddenly seems murderous with Riddick.

"_What_?" Riddick growls low, practically spitting the word.

Vaako, who should have known better by now then to confront us in the morning (he had, after all, walked in on us having sex one day a week before – one would almost think he was doing this to himself on purpose) but, faced with a very nude _and_ very angry Lord Marshal – the poor man blushed, and looked to the side.

"The delegation from Vickiah is here. They brought gifts." Vaako sputtered out, and Riddick growled.

"Tell. Them. To. Go. _Fuck_. Themselves." Riddick hissed, and Vaako made a jerky motion of his head – a nod, and Riddick slammed the door closed in his face. There was good reason for Riddick's annoyance – and it wasn't all at Vaako.

Gifts from the Vickiah were – mostly, slaves. Under the rule of the previous Lord Marshal, they had been turned into Necromongers, but Riddick wouldn't allow it. His main rule being that no one who did not _want_ or seek out to become a Necromonger, wouldn't be. The older generations of the Necromongers approved of this, the ones Harry's age or younger didn't understand, but went along with it because they knew no other way.

"So, what are we going to do about the slavers?" Xander asked, seemingly relaxed – neither Riddick nor I were fooled, next to imprisonment, his greatest fear – and loathing, was directed at those who held slaves.

"Slaughter them?" Riddick suggested, not joking, I grunted in disagreement.

"We have an Empire to rebuild to our liking, the Vickiah already have theirs to their own liking. We would have nothing to gain – and a possible imposing of slaves upon our own strained ties with our people might cause a rebellion." I reasoned, knowing they wouldn't like it – but it would be accepted. If only until they could convince him otherwise.

It was not soon after that I found my head laid against Riddick's thigh, and though the hordes of people around us would not have noticed – I felt the twitch of the nerve in his inner thigh against my cheek; his only sign of boredom.

Riddick was not one to lounge about doing nothing, and the endless court politics, this parade of power – was the one thing we'd learned to loath of the 'ruling' business. We'd have dumped them a week ago, but they proved adapt at keeping us (the 'inheritors') busy - with 'rebuilding' the worlds they'd destroyed; something Riddick was only interested in because one of the last worlds on the list was, supposedly, his home world.

The only good points of it, by our view, were fewer people trying to kill us …openly, Xander had estimated the entire Nerco horde were 'secretly' trying to kill us, more time together – if it wasn't interrupted by urgings of marriage and breeding; and thirdly, it was somewhat amusing to watch them tip-toe around us like shards of glass, yet attempt to be a 'dominating' presence.

Then, to my fear an argument between Xander and a Vickiah noble broke out – in a panic because if they were offended the Vickiah might demand slaves of our people – or Xander's life, I rushed to get to his side – Riddick right behind me.

Sensing my distress, Hell Hound put himself between them – a formidable sight, especially with the huge creature leaning against Xander to keep him from attacking the Vickiah noble. It went white then.

I remember coming up behind Xander – setting my hand on him, and then a jolt of magic went through me, into him, and ended with Hell Hound, I remember seeing them fading- like ghosts, with me.

The magic, or whatever it was, was calling me – stealing me from where I was, for it felt – in a blindsided way, as if I was _needed_ elsewhere.

Consequently, as I was _pulled_ from the place magically, I felt my connection with Xander flare – Riddick's blind confusion, panic, and franticness, and in reaction, his connection between Hell Hound and Riddick, once like a string, become like a rope tying them together.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Hell Hound and Xander, as they were touching me, were _pulled_ magically right along with me.

It did. It also surprised me where I woke up at…


	27. Ghosts, Graves, and Amy

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Umm…oops? About the dot-dot-dot thingy, _meep_, don't-_hurt_-me! You all, by the way are _wonderful_, and I _love_ you, in a non this-creepy-author-is-stalking-me-way…but truthfully, I was just so glad to have a direction _and_ idea, that I hadn't thought much of how I ended it. How this works in my head, is that the Harry Potter world, is _also_ the Buffy world, not an alternate universe – Riddick, in turn, is not in a different time, or verse, rather a different _place_ in the _same_ universe/galaxy. So he can, technically, track them.

By the way, everything in HP verse follows until Dumbledore died. That's were 'my' version split from Rowlings. Everything that happened in Buffy happened, up until the wish – which was made afterward. It you don't remember how I left the magical world, or Xander's friends, or the conditions of Jack's soul/body; you _might_ want to go back to the beginning of this and re-read the first two chapters; or maybe not – if you want to be surprised.

So, in short, Harry, Xander, and Hell Hound, are on one side of the universe on 'Earth' and, on the other side, is a _very_ pissed off Riddick, fanatic to find his mates, with a horde of space-faring Necromongers on _his_ side...

Gee… I sure hope the Magical World has a _damned_ good reason for calling Harry, eh?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Waking up to Hell Hound's soft whine, and a full face-lick, is a guaranteed was to get one up – no matter that you think you hit your head on a _tombstone_ on the way down from heaven.

Yes, I was in fact looking at a tombstone from upside down. I could make out the 'Rest in Peace' faintly engraved above my head, I jerked up, and found that I didn't – as a matter of fact, have any dirt or other grave-like substances on me, and was (after checking my pulse) _thankfully_ fully alive.

Hell Hound is, in short, a _deadly_ nightmare inducing cat-dog-lizard of unknown origins. When I say nightmares, I mean mine, I was kept in a pit with creatures of his like since being captured and slaved off by mercs.

He is roughly four feet (or a bit higher) when on all fours, and eight feet when he gets his huge paws on Riddick's shoulders to head-but or nuzzle Riddick's face. Riddick and he have a 'brotherly' relationship rather then a 'master/pet' one – because while it's cute, it makes it very hard for most to remember that Hell Hound is not 'tamed'.

I, on the other hand, have personal experience being hunted by his like, and have no problems remembering how truly perfect of a killer he is.

Yet, _another_ thing Hell Hound has in common with Riddick. I'm beginning to think they really were brothers in a past life.

Hell Hound is really something unique, in appearance it's like a dog, in how it moves and reacts to you; it's a cat (and the whole fact that Hell Hound isn't tamed). Hell Hound is lizard-like with color-changing (they were currently midnight black with shades of blue) lizard-like spines all along his body.

Hell Hound, whose maw was right beside my ear - was _growling_. If you ever get up-close and personal to a lion at a zoo (and no, this is not a recommendation to ever jump into its enclosure to do so) and have heard it roar, you know I didn't feel very secure in living the whole, living to see the dawn deal - it was, after all, dark here…wherever 'here' was.

I am man enough to admit I squeaked ... _man-ish-ly_.

Hell Hound's silvery cat-like no-pupil eyes flicked over to at look at me, something in them resembling puzzlement – or annoyance, or both…I swallowed – and carefully looked at the direction that he had growled at.

Right in front of me, by a good dozen feet, was a ghost. My mind blanked, and then 'lit up' again when I noticed said-ghost was hovering (yeah, hovering, feet off the ground and everything) over _my_ _mate_.

I think I snarled – or growled, no sure way to tell, because I don't really remember what had happened in-between seeing the ghost over Harry, and reacting by throwing myself up off the ground, and lopping over the graveyard as fast as Hell Hound.

When I came to my senses, I was in-between the ghost and _my_ Harry's prone from. The ghost, rather then snarling and rattling his chains, was staring rather wide-eyed at me, and Hell Hound was circling it.

"I say, that's a rather fierce looking beast, do you, by chance, know our Groundskeeper on Hogwarts?" I wasn't sure what I expected the ghost to sound like, but it sounded fairly sane, if as European as they came.

So, I deduced rather abruptly, that we'd gone from traveling in space on a far future-like spaceship, to landing on back on Earth, or something very Earth-like, with no explanation on the in-between of it in sight, somehow, I wasn't very reassured to being back 'home'.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked rather shortly, ignoring the ghost's question. Not that I _didn't_ what to know what a Hogwarts was, and why its Groundskeeper would be interested in Hell Hound. I was just following my instincts, which demanded answers – and for me to protect Harry while he was out of it.

Even if that meant protecting him from a _ghost_ – which, to be honest, I have no idea how to do. So far, the ghost seemed to be cooperating, so I wasn't going to back down now.

"Well, I _never _- _I_ am Nearly Headless Nick, and I was visiting my own grave. I wasn't hurting anything, and then _Harry_ appeared – and I was quite confused by this you understand, I haven't seen Harry since he disappeared half-dozen years ago after taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I've known him since he was a boy, you see. So, there I was, waiting for him to wake up, and then you come roaring up from the bush with that beast, looking to plow me over, which would have been _unpleasant_ for you – I assure you that! But probably what a rude boy like you deserves after behaving so!" The ghost lectured, giving out a whirl wind of information in less time it took some people to wash behind their ears – I supposed that would be a advantage to being dead – you didn't have to breath to talk.

"Oh… I'm sorry?" It seemed the only thing I _could_ say. "And well you should be!"

The ghost – or Nearly Headless Nick, told me, sniffing rather huffily.

"_Nick_?" Harry groaned softly, coming back to the land of the aware, I, already kneeling over him, bushed back his bangs as his eyes fluttered open, dazed green ones gazed up into my brown ones – and I was lost to him.

Harry blinked – and his eyes darted over to where I could hear Hell hound whine, and – obviously, to Nick, who beamed down at him.

"Nick? What's going on?" Harry demanded as I helped him sit up, holding him to my chest, my nose to his neck, taking in his scent. Over the years he'd gotten used to my habits – and this was one of them I couldn't help, scent could tell you a lot about a person's health and mood. One sniff and I knew Harry was alright, albeit confused by meeting Nick (on this we were agreed) but not at being here, on Earth.

"Ah, Harry, quite a strange companion you have there. In any case, I don't know what is going on, I was visiting my grave," Harry looked over the graveyard then, over the years I've seen a lot of different reactions to graveyards – but this one, by his scent I knew it to mean something to Harry – something he found it both terrifying – and here yet was guilty, and I knew we'd speak about _that_ reaction later, "when I felt you arrive, you were unconscious, so I determined to wait until you awoke. Your young man and his – your, beast insisted on the same." Nearly Headless Nick finished neatly, telling nothing of my 'attack', I found myself thinking he was the good-sort of ghost, even if he was the teacher-type, because that had been rather _embarrassing_ now that I looked back upon it. Harry grunted as he stood, and I stood up with him, wary because of how pale he looked in the dark.

"Thank you, Nick, and this is Xander – and the beast is Hell Hound." Harry smiled slightly, and I gathered that they had a history – if they weren't outright friends. Nearly Headless Nick nodded, hovering closer to Harry, even as Hell Hound watched him with wary eyes.

"We've met. I say, Harry, where are your wings?" Nearly Headless Nick murmured, I felt Harry tense, and his ear twitched, cat-like, then he sighed.

"A lot has happened Nick, but they were destroyed a while back…If you don't mind, I'd like to tell everyone at once, so I don't have to repeat it too often." Harry let the smile slip from his face, and he frowned.

"So I won't be getting any answers about your eyes – or the young mans," said Nearly Headless Nick and Harry shook his head, "pity that, I was awfully curious." Harry chuckled and, leaning on me, let his hand fall on Hell Hound's ears.

"Well, I ought to be off, Hogwarts starts in a few months, if you still want to be a Professor – the DADA hasn't ever been filled in for a year, so I'm sure they'll take you back, even if you have been missing for six years or so." Nearly Headless Nick continued amiably, bowing slightly, then fading from sight – Hell Hound snarled slightly, and Harry hummed a tune under his breath to calm him.

I was rather baffled by all this, my Harry had been a _teacher_? Not just _any_ teacher, he had apparently taught "Defense Against the Dark Arts" at "Hogwarts", and learned it in the same place, where Nearly Headless Nick walked…_haunted_? - the halls. Now, growing up on the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale, I know my school life wasn't the picture of normality, but going to a school – and teaching in one, which had _ghosts_? That was a little over the top, even for me.

"Xander, you remember what I said about being a Wizard?" I nodded, quietly looking over the graveyard, trying to take in everything I had learned, Harry had never spoke of his past – in truth, none of us really had, but I was beginning to speculate at his. Because, it seemed to me, that I was going to be dumped head first in it, and it was sink or swim – I had no intention of leaving Harry 'swimming' alone.

"Yes, and you remember what I said about my best friend being a Witch, Harry…" I told him, wary of that oh-so-careful tone he was using – and the fact he was blocking our link so hard it felt like a wall between us. Oddly, it felt to me as if I could feel the faintest of sparks from Riddick.

"Well, I taught the craft at this place, Hogwarts, and learned it there too. In any case, I'm sort of…._famous_, here." He spit the word out, as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. I nodded, hiding my reactions, Harry had always been jaded about the people who approached us among the Necromongers, yet he hadn't seemed the least bothered by the power and sway we held.

Which I had been – Riddick had even been daunted. But, not Harry, we had wondered why, Harry hadn't offered any answers – so it had been another of those 'just is' things, and now it seemed I would learn first hand why he hadn't been bothered by so many people hanging onto his words and watching with judgment and awe mixed in their eyes.

"So? Why's _that_ important…wait, _how_ famous?" I asked, keeping my tone light, Harry's lips twitched in amusement.

"I am the Hero of the Wizarding World, to them, I was born, and a year after was famous from something I don't remember doing – nor think I truly did do it. Children my age grew up hearing tales about how wonderful I was, and adults were lost in it – that a mere babe had faced the Dark Lord of our time and won. They thought I'd be grandly powerful, and, I suppose, I am. But, all of it, it's all because of my cat-demon blood, Neko, they call it. You and Riddick, you're _my mates_, and I guess that's from my blood too – but it's also _my choice_ – if they will not accept that you are not magical, you are still _staying by my side_. Don't let them tell you any differently, you are _mine_, and I will not let them force you away from me." Harry's fists were clenched in a white knuckled grip, yet his voice was calm, _deadly_ so, and it disturbed me to see him in that sort of mood. I bumped my shoulder with him, a light smile on my face. He seemed to calm, reassured at my unspoken agreement.

"Harry, I doubt they could force me away from you, remember my Primal? She'll not let me forget you – no matter what they try." I told him, he knew it was true – one time, he had looked at me, in a puzzled way, and had asked if I knew I had three souls intertwined within me, I'd said yes. There was me, the soldier I _still_ remembered being from Halloween (and apparently his 'soul' was locked within me, by the Primal, who had thought I needed the survival skills needed) and, unforgettably, my Primal.

"Well, here comes the test, because the moment I appeared here – and unconscious, at least fifteen 'search spells' casted by Wizards and Witches to find me, did so. They are going to be here in a moment." Harry spoke true, for just then, a crack – alike to a thunder cloud breaking, _more_ then fifteen people had formed a boxed-in a semi circle around us. All of them, taking little to no notice of me, or Hell Hound, started speaking all at once.

Hell Hound was quick to roar at them. A dozen or more voices fell silent. Then, quite suddenly, someone (a tall, broad shouldered red-head, with freckles galore) spoke up. "Hey…Harry, mate, where the hell did _they_ come from?"

"Space. You?" I told him, grinning mischievously – two other slimmer red-heads, also freckled, grinned at me.

"Play _nice_ Xander, everyone, my _mate_. Xander this is everyone – my best friend Ron, his wife, Susan Bones-Weasley. My other best friend Hermione, Hermione's husband Blaise Zabini - Ron's mom and dad – Molly and Arthur Weasley; their sons, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and the twins– Fred and George Weasley, their sister, Ginny Longbottom-Weasley, Ginny's husband Neville Longbottom. My only adopted sister, and the only other half cat-demon in the entire known world, Luna Lovegood-Potter. The bane of my existence as a student, and the bravest man I know, Professor Severus Snape, my past boss, and teacher, Headmistress and Professor Minerva McGonagall, my mentor, and the man who convinced me being a Auror – a sort of Wizarding law enforcement, wasn't for me, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and my sometimes friend, sometimes bodyguard Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, call her Tonks though; and her husband and my adopted uncle, Remus Lupin – their son, Ted, and the Minister of Magic himself – and my rival as a child, Draco Malfoy, and his wife – Amy Madison-Malfoy." Harry finished, and I saw him glancing over to me to see how I was taking the introductions to his adopted family, his friends and their families, he was likely, to say the least, alarmed to see my lip curled into a snarl upon setting sights on Amy. That _bitch_ had almost cost me my best friend – and the world, damned if I was forgetting that anytime soon.

"Amy, how _unpleasant_ it is to see you, looking oh so _alive_ and un-_rat_-ed, still into that ol' _black_ _magic_?" I spit out, sneering at the Witch – my fists clenched, they were very likely white knuckled – I couldn't find it in myself to calm upon feeling Harry's alarm beating at my shields – I tried to remember that he had never seen me react so. I didn't care.

"Xander…your hands…" Harry whispered to me voice faint with worry and alarm, I brought the clenched fist up to my face, and curiously uncurling it, I was strangely cold and uncaring to see the blood falling in drops from my fist.

Amy – who looked very shocked to see me, swallowed somewhat nervously. _Good_.

"Amy – what is he talking about, how do you know him?" Draco Malfoy asked her, his tone oddly cold. I had seen him tense at my words, and now his eyes switching between that bitch - his _wife_, to then to me.

"We went to High School together in America, in Sunnydale…" Amy tried to explain, a broken laugh – something that made her flinch, passed my lips.

"Oh, but why don't you tell your _husband_ the rest of it? Of all the _good times_ how you introduced and pushed Willow, my best _friend_, and a fellow witch – who thought of you as her _friend_, to Rack, who is, by the way, dead, but like a drug dealer the damned _evil warlock_ had to work his magic on her … oh and here is the _good part_, when Willow's life mate died, Amy here goes and puts a hex on her – pushing her to insanity, and Willow goes off to destroy the world – do you know what happened after that Amy? Why the world is still here under our feet?" I hissed, seeing nothing but Amy's face - not caring or noticing how the others are taking out wands, looking between us, wondering if the 'Muggle' as Amy once hissed at me, was telling the truth – or me, Harry's mate. I don't care – the Primal stirs within me, promising magical protection if I'd just give in and rip the threat to my mate apart – I don't, but it's a near thing.

"Buffy saved us…?" Amy whispered- I inhaled, somehow I had walked to be in her space – inches from the bitch, I saw that she shook with fear of me – she was aware of the Primal, and knew it could protect me – just as it drew demons to me, even if I was un-magical.

I saw in her eyes that mine had bled from silvery to be entirely black.

"No, I did, with my words – not magical or Slayer powers." I saw that she believed me, nodding slowly. I remember I saw a red light flash from one of their wands – a word, "_Stupefy_!", and then no more.


	28. Riddick within Hell Hound

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV- **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

For supposedly being the most powerful, I had never felt more helpless then when Xander closed me off from his mind – however temporally.

As a Furyan, I am a powerful being of alien ancestry; as a Neko, a cat-demon of mythological origins – and I gain a lot of mysteriously unnamed _and_ unknown abilities to both. I'm lucky if I don't go through the day, slam my tail into something, and _boom_, something is shattered, broken, or will appear mysteriously.

As a both _and_ a Wild Mage, well, lets just say I can't want or _not_ want something or someone too badly – or it/they either fade into the unknown, or I will it/them near by. Like the knowledge I wanted of what I was – the wild magic gave it to me.

I should be invincible, but it's not how it works. First and foremost - as a Wizard, I needed knowledge of a thing before I can do it without _incidents_ happening, as a Wild Mage I don't need that, all I need is a _stable_ environment, or else, well, let's just say the last Wild Mage who lost control cleared out a few galaxies. No one knows why, so don't ask me.

Then again, Wild Mages are (luckily) extremely rare, one in every _few billion years_, rare. They put the whole class of "Wizards and Witches" to shame, but, like a Wild Mages title suggests, wild magic is their focus, and wild magic does what it wills – it will 'obey' me more readily if I don't will for it directly, usually wild magic just _happens_.

For a price I can 'ask' it to do something, pending on my need, it will or won't, some liken it to a God, I liken it to a willful toddler who sometimes _demands_ you do something for a time, like help a world, or raise a puppy – other times it takes something away, a book, a item you treasure – something you put value in…

As all three, well, then I'm supposed to be pretty damned dangerous then, aren't I?

I have my weaknesses. As the Neko and Furyan, I _need_ my mates, not just physically nearby, for sex, but emotionally, for my peace of mind. As the Wild Mage, I need a person who is a constant in my life.

Riddick and Xander are those – mates and constants both; I'd known that – they didn't need to be told, for the Furyan put us practically inside each others minds, and they knew it without being told.

I have never felt, before or since, Xander react with as much fury as he did upon resting eyes on Amy. Usually he is the anchor, the calm one – who can see us for who we are, even when we are lost. His reaction to her, like a violent storm of claws and teeth, held me stunned, and locked away from his mind.

No matter how much I _willed_ the wild magic to get _my_ Xander out of the shell of the shield, it shed away from him – and finally, I saw why. Xander's Primal was protecting him, and the wild magic feared the Primal. I clung to the bits of Xander I still had – tried to pull him out of it – tried screaming for him to come back. Nothing worked.

While Xander was confronting Amy, I wasn't aware of anyone else but Xander and the Primal.

Then, just as the last bits of my awareness of his senses and thoughts, and of course – feelings, were slipping from my mind – then Xander disappeared entirely. I hadn't known someone had cast a _Stupefy _on him – couldn't have known, but I had lost every bit of awareness I had of him from my mind, I thought him dead.

Because I hadn't been expecting it – the sudden snuffing out of his awareness seemed to rip a hole in my chest; automatically, my magic – and the wild magic itself, including that of my friends and colleges, reacted to my horror of loosing him – to wanting him back, to wanting my mates.

I lost the one thing Wild Mages are warned never to – my control.

The wild magic reacted abruptly – gathered itself, and using Hell Hound as a 'ground', for it had long ago determined that Riddick and Hell Hound shared a bond of brotherhood and _likeness_ that Xander and I didn't have, linking them. It went _through_ Hell Hound, to reach Riddick.

In my minds eye I followed – galaxies and stars rushing past, supernovas and black holes blurring together – then, suddenly, the wild magic halted – hovering and 'sensing' for Riddick.

I found I was 'holding' my breath, meaning, I kept myself from being a distraction, and then, finally, the wild magic found him – rushing through the ship sending sparks of power and random bursts of things popping into existence, the wild magic forming itself into a silvery ghost of Hell Hound's form, finally it arrived to Riddick – who was lounging on his throne in empty chambers – his eyes shut tightly as he probed the links for a spark of awareness from us.

The wild magic – still in the form of Hell Hound yelped, as the real one would have, and Riddick jumped – silver eyes landing on Hell Hound, his mouth started to open – and 'Hell Hound' leaped _into_ him the wild magic welding the two of them together.

I knew now that Riddick would see and hear what Hell Hound saw and heard, and would know I was alive. And, alike to a universal game of Marco Polo – Riddick would be able to find me, by concentrating on the feeling of the 'direction' to where Hell Hound's 'echo' came from.

It wasn't exact – because it was a damned big universe, but with the Necromonger's galaxy-hoping technology, and wild magic on our side – I _knew_ Riddick would be able to find us soon. Until then, through Hell Hound, I could sense Riddick.

Then, of course, I found myself aback in Hogwart's Medical Ward.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Riddick-in-Hell Hound POV**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When a ghost visits you – you tend to pay attention, at least, I do. After hearing my mates talk about a world I know nothing of, and of its ability to reproduce what I'd only thought to be the product of imagination, a 'ghost' is a rare thing to believe. Nonetheless, I found myself staring into the eyes of the 'ghost' in of something I knew to be among the living mere hours ago.

I had been down on my last nerve with trying to locate them through the links – I'd ordered the Vickiah taken prisoner (against my own better judgment, and to the protests of Vaako and a few of my generals – but, I thought them lucky I hadn't ordered a slaughter on the whole lot of Vickiah, I would not have hesitated to do so merely ten years ago.

Then I had ordered the throne chambers cleared out, and to be left alone until I emerged again – this, is likely going to have a war declared on the Necromongers – or on me. Not that I care, I've always been hunted – and I've always survived. This would be not different. I searched through the links, and other then a faint assurance of life- there was nothing else.

Then, just as I was almost ready to give up hope and go in search of my prisoners, the 'ghost' of Hell Hound had appeared – silvery white, and as solid as mist. He was runing at me – and I just sat stunned, as it looked like he was going to try to jump onto my lap – something he had never done.

Then, just as it occurred to me that he might not be my Hell Hound, and that he might attempt to rip my throat out, apparition or not, he jumped – and went into me. A rush of feelings and senses flared – I could never quite catch them, and then I wasn't on the Necromonger ship – I was on a planet, and Harry and Xander had fallen beside a group of a dozen or so, all had sticks – wands, Harry had explained.

Harry had never gotten around to rebuilding a new wand – first there was the nightmare, and then years of searching for a cure for Xander being female – then getting back to them. Finding them gone, and now this – ruling a people who are blamed for being tyrants, _and_ now my mates had gone missing.

And, had apparently they have fallen to wand-users, rather then ripping out their throats – I decided to protect them – so, growling threateningly and flashing Hell Hound's fangs at them, I hovered over my mates, staring down the dozen with silvery eyes that could see better then theirs.

"You _fool_, Ginny, haven't I told you that what a Neko's mate feels – it does as well?" A female voice hissed, then came closer, boldly thrusting her wrist out to me while the others stayed back.

She smelled like Harry – a Neko, I looked up at her – she had a pale complexion, and her hair seemed to be silvery-white, and the fact that she had white ears (laid back upon her head in her irritation) and a thrashings cream tail, added to the proof of her Neko ancestry.

"Luna! Don't go near that thing, it could…" A silvery-haired man began, and then stopped himself when 'Luna' marched her way past me to my fallen mates. She knelt beside them, quite sure in her safety – then, surprising me, she looked up at me into my eyes, seeming to know _I_ was there, and not just Hell Hound.

"I think it's quite safe Draco. For us, that is – Ginny will just have to live with a paranoid Neville." Luna told the man – Draco, who, after looking to the pale and shaking woman beside him; I heard his faint whisper of "Don't move Amy", he went after Luna. I let him pass me unharmed, a dark haired man sneered at 'Amy'.

"You won't be getting out of this easily, Ms, in fact I do believe, for sake of bias, Draco will withdrawal himself from any case Xander's claims may make from this." The black haired man hissed at her, she shook, looking around the group for allies, and finding none.

"Severus, Harry seems to have gone into shock!" Draco called, and a chill went through me, at the fear of losing him. I saw with some satisfaction that the clan of red-heads had surround 'Amy' who, by the sounds of things, had _something_ to do with all this.

The black haired man calmly approached me, even if his heart was beating rapidly. I let him past – but snarled at the others – these three were enough, already making me edgy.

"We need to get them to Hogwarts…" A strict looking woman demanded, glaring down at me through her spectacles in frustration at not allowed to get by.

"Not all of us, we aren't. Tonks – Moody, and Lupin – get Amy to Malfoy Manor, keep her in her rooms," Draco ordered them, "Molly and Arthur, take Ted, and your children – and Susan and Neville to the Burrow, we'll send word as soon as we can – but we can't all show up in the middle of the feast; Hermione, Luna, and Blaise can stay – because they know the most of Nekos, Severus and Minerva, of course, need to get to the school." Draco finished in a rush; the Weasley's didn't look as if they liked the idea – but the left in little pops.

A five year old Ted held in Molly's arms after Ted had hugged Remus and kissed Tonks good-bye. Ron drew a pale Susan to him, who exchanged a glance with Amy – her best friend, and then left.

Blaise set his hand on Hermione's shoulder, nodded a good bye to Bill, Charlie, and the twins– Fred and George Weasley, who were his friends among the Weasley clan. Neville gave Luna a nod, and took Ginny with him to the Burrow.

Tonks and Remus left hand-in-hand, and Moody had a hand clasped on Amy's shoulder as he left for Malfoy Manor, which left the six remaining to get Harry and Xander to Hogwarts – and find a way to get me to go along with them. Little did they know I planned to follow – if they liked it or not.

"I'll go ahead to Hogwarts and warn Poppy; Hermione, Blaise, please come with me." Minerva McGonagall, (I gathered from Hell Hounds memory that she was the "Headmistress and Professor" of some sort because of Harry's introduction) the strict woman, requested of them.

The two nodded, and the three of them disappeared (I would solve how they did that – sometime soon) to this "Hogwarts" place, which had a Medical Ward, and apparently was having a feast of some sort. Joy.

The three remaining, who I'd originally let near my mates, spoke in low tones to each other.

"Shouldn't we wake up Xander? Wouldn't that help Harry?" Draco asked of Severus and Luna, the later of which shook her head, looking thoughtfully between Harry and Xander.

"Truthfully, we don't know what was going on between the two of them with the link while Xander was confronting Amy – and I have a feeling Harry has another mate out there. Also. Did you not see how the magic around Harry reacted when Xander was hit by the spell? It pulled at my magical core, in these five years; I think Harry has become something much more then just a Neko or a Wizard…" Luna murmured, brushing her fingers over Harry's scar, pushing his wild bangs back.

"You may have a point. Nevertheless, we need to get them and that beast to Hogwarts – I will take Harry – Draco you take…" Severus began, and Luna waved a hand, stalling him.

"I'll take the 'beast', I think he likes Nekos." Luna told the two Wizards, glancing at me and winking – I would have glared, but I have a feeling the female would have thought it 'cute'.

"If you're sure…?" Draco questioned her – glancing at me, likely feeling cowardly for leaving the unknown alien beast to a girl. He should too, I would have laughed at him, but all I could do as Hell Hound was snarl, which made him, of course, flinch.

"Yes, now get Xander and Harry to Hogwarts." Luna ordered – they were surprisingly quick to obey, disappearing in bursts of sound with my mates.

"Now look you, I know you aren't Hell Hound – I got a good _sense_ of him with my Neko before you arrived, I do believe you are either Harry's other mate – or a threat. You do not want to be a threat…understood?" Luna threatened me, I wholly approved of this girl already.

"Good! Let's go…" Luna reached out, touching Hell Hound's – my, shoulder, and there was a surge of power – and then a tugging and we were gone from the graveyard. When I opened my eyes again, it was to a room so white and bright it made Hell Hound, still within his own body, yet allowing me to see and hear the things he did, want to yowl – he did.

In reaction, power flared over Hell Hound, and I got a sense it was wild magic – he had turned off the lights – dimmed, the Medical Ward was still a bright place, only now it was sunlight – not magical balls of burning light.

"What is _that_?" A woman who I hadn't seen hissed at me – I showed her my teeth, and Luna chuckled, and smirking down at me, she answered the woman quite airily.

"This is Riddick-within-Hell Hound."

A chill went through me – just how did this 'Luna', know _that_?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: To be honest, Amy's appearance surprised me; I'd had an idea of Malfoy's wife, and I wanted her to be one of the characters in Harry Potter or Buffy, not made-up, but yeah, guess that's just how some things end up. BTW, the annoying third-person parts in the first two chapters are gone.

I'd like everyone to read **Worth the Wait**, my Riddick/Harry with _Serpent in the Shadows_. It's a were/vamp!Harry fic and quite the different kind of crossover with the beginning the Pit on Crematoria, and with Harry a Alpha of his own pack of Hellhounds. It's on her author page, a link can be found on my bio though! Enjoy both!


	29. It's A Magical World

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

AN: I'm sorry for taking my time with this – but this is my first Harry as a dom!1st person…_enjoy_?…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What is _that_?" I heard, even from the haze of pained sleep – and some odd years traveling the universe - I still recognized Madame Pomfrey's shrill tones (for she was only shrill when she was upset – and I suppose I reflexively encouraged this state) – more was the mystery to what '_that'_ was.

Luna laughed, and I found I was quickly reassured, if curious.

"This is Riddick-within-Hell Hound."

_That_ wasn't reassuring in the least.

My eyes opened quickly enough – and with the sight of the white (_why_, oh _why_, did everything have to be so damnably _white_?) walls, all the memories came rushing back. Admittedly, I had wondered – absently, why I was back in school – and if everything had only been a dream. With Riddick's name – and that of Hell Hound's – I _knew_ it wasn't.

I didn't have to guess what was going on in Riddick's mind – _how did Luna know all that_? Was practically being shouted at me; instead of answering I turned to look at Xander. He was peacefully unaware of his surroundings, though his mind still swam with hate and loathing for Amy – it was less… _all consuming_… now. That wasn't to say I don't blame him – his words had been enough to convince me he was in the right at being furious at Amy, even if I hadn't been aware of the memories he held.

"_Xander_?" I hissed, rising – squinting against the glare to see Hell Hound -er, Riddick a black and silvery blur – he leapt up on the bed – even as Madame Pomfrey gasped in outrage – I smiled blindly in her direction, my lips echoing reassurances I didn't truly hear. I was too caught up in the joy I felt curling in my stomach upon laying a hand on Hell Hound's great skull with Riddick's mind beneath it – Luna had been right, of course, Riddick was – _somehow_ – within him.

"Xander is well, Harry – he is on the cot next to yours. They wanted to make sure you were awake before waking him." Luna told me in her sisterly tones, which were only different from her normal airy way, except she let some approval of me warm her tone that slackened with anyone else.

Nonetheless I was awake – and I would see Xander awake as well – slowly I gathered my magic – and painfully – alike to being burnt twice over in the same place – only to be blistered and bruised for it, I reached for more.

I was almost surprised that gathering magic from Hogwarts was _easier_ then gathering my own. After sending myself across the universe to reach Riddick – I expected the gathering other magic outside my own to be more painful – oddly it wasn't. This was either really good - or very bad – either of which needed looking into when Xander was _awake_.

I sighed softly, and like relaxing a cramped muscle, I sent the gathered magic to wake Xander. Tenderly, my mind reached out to his, along raw and tender mental and magical links that likened to electric cables, that had clearly had been frayed and fried too much in the past day. Regardless – he was there, bright and enduring. I was grateful – reassured, but not yet ready to relax.

When I opened my eyes, his were the first eyes I saw. They are startling, the color of obsidian – and if such a stone could glow from within alike to the moonlight – that would be very like my Xander's eyes.

But Riddick was insistent to get an answer to Luna's abilities – that wasn't hard to discern with his consciousness pressing against mine, and even the links for answers. What was Luna to me – and how did she simply _know_ what was what - and the thoughts and feelings that ran through a person.

"How does she," Xander warily nodded to Luna – though his eyes had went over Madam Pomfrey, but had settling on Luna, "know Riddick is in Hell Hound?" Xander asked, and I knew I had to answer them – but not with Draco and Severus around – something in me, which was Neko screamed that to talk with them would be a risk to my mates – and it was _insistent_.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you would leave them in my care? Draco – Severus, you are causing Harry distress, please leave – I'm sure Minerva needs you in the Feast." Luna effortlessly followed my instincts, having another Neko around had always been helpful, but I knew – as a Neko, she would not leave – and as this did concern her, she had a right to stay.

While I know that Madam Pomfrey would sooner snap her wand then leave a still healing person – neither of us had been injured, and Hell Hound made her vastly uneasy. Especially as he seemed to have some sort of magic –triggered y his own instincts – or because Riddick's mind was joined with his - even I had been unaware of anything of the like until he had 'offed' the lights – which were no easy task, even for a Wizard. So that – and the fact Luna _was_ perfectly capable of taking care of me and my needs – as she too - was a Healer, Madam Pomfrey left, resentful – but willing to go.

I could see at a glance that, although Draco and Severus _were_ cautious of overstepping Neko instincts – they also wanted to know what was going on. Draco – as Xander's anger had sprung from his wife – wanted to stay because of that. Severus was interested in Hell Hound – for both his magical ability, and the fact that in the world – there was not another creature like him.

"I want answers, Luna." Draco insisted softly, and Luna glanced to him – her slitted pupils narrowing, the only sign of her ire. She would not snarl and show off her raze edge canines as I once wouldn't help but do. She was more mature then that.

"You shall have them – but this is not a matter for Wizards to hear." Luna stated quite plainly, and that was that – a Neko, as magical and ancient as we are – are not Wizards. The very law of the Wizards placed us as 'magical creatures' – the most dangerous of them, some of the Wizards would say. It is why the only Neko's that are left have crossed with other beings – to survive. At one point if you angered one – you risked death, being only half-Neko has its advantages, we don't feel as strongly unbalanced as whole Neko's did. My mates only helped in that.

"Very well." Severus murmured, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and leading him out. With a whisper the door shut, and Luna sighed, looking between me and my mates.

"You were never one for the easy path, brother." Her tone now that the others were away was filled with a certain tired fondness – a certain teasing note lacing her voice.

"That path is not _our_ way." I insisted softly, and she nodded her agreement, not disagreeing. My mates were puzzled at the exchange – and I felt Riddick's jealously rising, worrying that Luna was more then my litter mate – wondering at the strangeness of her.

Her eyes were suddenly on him, holding Riddick – piercing, wary.

"My mother was a whole Neko – it was the reason she was killed. My father was a Wizard, but _his_ mother had been an elf – and he inherited their ability to see into other realms, although he can not touch them. He was thought mad by Wizards – and died before his time for lack of their faith. I _am_ Neko – but I have the gifts of my grandmother's blood." Luna explained, and I saw Xander frown at this.

"Elves are real?" Xander asked outright – he had never been one to hide is curiosity, and I had encouraged this trait. Outright acceptance was nice, when it happened - but I liked to think he and Riddick would ask questions – else they would never learn.

"Yes. Though there are many different types – among them the fairy." Luna spoke, and I knew – suddenly, that though she trusted they were _mine_, she did not know them as she knew me, and was reluctant to tell them more then would be polite. I also knew – from my links and marks, that Xander was somewhat in awe of the fact of Elves and other – the 'brighter' sort of magical creatures existed, the Luna I knew would see that – and would favor Xander for it.

"Awesome" Xander murmured a far off look in his eyes – a somewhat dreamy grin on his lips.

All too often Wizards and Witches _expected_ other, 'nicer', magical creatures to be around – Xander had grown up facing the worst the magical world had to offer. Demons – hags, and other dangers – he hadn't, until I came around, known there was a flip side to magical creatures – or even an in-between.

Luna smiled – a true, genuine smile, and it lit up her face.

"Your rooms in the tower are still unoccupied." Luna told me, so amused she might as well have been laughing at me.

"Thank you, Luna." I murmured, a small grin brushing my lips.

"You're expected to make a attempt to appear at the Feast – then, I'm afraid – we will be rushing off to the Headmistresses Office to hear your tale form start to finish," Luna was smirking in her most Neko-like manner right back at my grin, "by then – you'll have to tell the media something – so why not do it at the celebration likely to start at Malfoy Manor in your honor." Luna finished, and with a fancy little curtsy, she left, humming under her breath. I couldn't help but shake my head – Xander's eyes were on me, as amused as a cat that's gotten into the cream with no-one the wiser.

Xander rolled off the bed, looking around the medical ward; I stood, making my way behind him, watching him take in the moving pictures – the shimmering potions – and the thick presence of magic. He sighed – his breath leaving him reluctantly.

"Neat place to grow up." Xander assured me, seeing that my attention was focused on him. I wondered if he was resentful – he wasn't, but he was wondering if he was good enough for me. I let my head rest against his shoulder, my breath licking at his ear, he shivered.

"Wait till you see the tower." I purred, flicking my tongue out against the shell of his ear – Xander shivered, look at me with an expression I'd never thought I'd see on his face – there was desire, and love, yes, but certain submissiveness was there as well; a need to taken care of.

I recognized it – and so did Riddick.

We must have made an odd sight – a Neko, a 'muggle' man, with the demonic Hell Hound at our heels. We made it in a surprisingly good time to the tower – Hogwarts seemed all too approving.

I caressed the gritty cold stone wall – a circler hole, big enough for a man to walk though, appeared – this was the only place in the entire school that had a touch "password". There was good reason for that – you could only enter my tower rooms in this location – but you could exit them anywhere you willed. Or Hogwarts subconsciously thought you ought to be.

I dragged Xander into the tower, waiting only until Hell Hound had padded into the rooms – and the whisper of stone grinding against stone told me the passageway had shut behind us.

I walked him backward, kissing him – my tongue invaded Xander's mouth, and he, of course, fought back. He played dirty, nipping at my lips submissively, while darting his tongue in and out of my mouth – all the while I felt Riddick watching, he _was_ interested – although Hell Hound was not.

For that, I was somewhat grateful, Riddick's body – galaxies away, would be hard and aching, while Hell Hound would be rather amused at us – but not aroused.

A soft – willing - sound from Xander had all my attention rushing back to him. I found myself unsure of how to continue – too many choices swarmed up, making my blood rush. My fingers clenched into Xander's hard, and his gasped softly, arching his neck and pressing his body – trembling with need and want, against mine.

I growled, latching onto his throat, biting at it – he whimpered, shivering with arousal all over. Power and magic swirled about, reinforcing my claim on him. With my other hand, I pressed my nails – having lengthened in my arousal, against his pants, carefully shedding them. No matter how careful – Xander hissed his pained pleasure against my ear, making it flick, I had left hot, red marks – _my_ marks on _his_ pale flesh – from hip to thigh – from there his pants had practically fallen off.

"Xander…" My voice was husky, harsh – demanding all the same that he answer me, things I had never been so far from my home world. I was _glad_ to have this part of me back.

"Wha - _what_?..." Xander gasped - panting, feeling my clothed erection against his bare thigh. My hand which had been petting his hair – the nails lengthened – pressing against his skull, he froze – his breath catching in his throat.

"_Want_ you…" Growling I brought the claws down the back of his shirt, shredding this – as well. I wondered if it occurred to him that after this encounter he'd have to ware my clothes or go without – both realizations sent hot sparks up my spine, tingling along the threshold of my skin.

Xander mewled softly, turning so his muscular back was to me - arched; his legs were spread, and the curved crease of his ass begged to be touched. So I did, having controlled my claws – pressed to my finger – if sharp enough to draw blood. The red lines on Xander's back – like those on his thigh, had not drawn blood – they were only marks – I did not want to hurt him.

I started to play with him – dipping my finger into the heat of him, rubbing the tensed muscles of his opening – he was gasping, panting, whimpering sweet needy noises all the while.

"_Harry_…!" He gasped – as I teased him, pressing the whole of one finger into him, stroking his sweet spot, I decided I _liked_ my name on his pouting lips. I did it again – he gasped - arching up onto his toes, forcing my two fingers into him, I growled softly – the heat of his body seeped into me through my fingers – welcoming.

"Please, Harry, _please_." Xander pleaded, and I knew I had teased him enough – Xander was never one for preparation, reluctantly – I withdraw my fingers from him, that hand going to clutch possessively at the marked thigh – the other to his shoulder, to still him, my claws pressing warningly against his soft – sweet, skin.

The head of my length was pressing into him – and for the first time, I hesitated – my breath rushing in and out of me.

"_Take_ me, Harry." It was a demand – an order, and I didn't mind following it. I pushed into him, his heat teasing me deeper – he groaned softly as I pressed the whole of my hardness into him.

I found myself shivering in pleasure, licking at his neck – anything to distract him from the abrupt pain of my entrance – soon he was moaning, his entrance tensing and relaxing against me.

"_Move_, Harry." Xander hissed at me – and I did, at first pushing and relaxing into him – small short thrusts to get him used to my size and length. Soon he was moaning – gasping my name, heat surrounded me, luring me into surrendering my control– I growled – letting go, biting into his shoulder and thrusting harshly in and out of him, taking him as mine – to use as I willed.

Xander cried out in surprise – arching against me as we came together – panting for breath. With a rush of emotion and thoughts – I felt Riddick's 'mind' taunt with lust – flung back into his own body – stumbling over each other we climbed into the bed; else we would have curled against one another on the floor. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with that – but I much rather be in _my_ own warm –soft - bed curled up with Xander.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I have a new, _pretty_, keyboard. –_Coos_- My older one having died one step at a time, after tea had _somehow_ been knocked onto it when I'd been away. I can finally use the 'b' key (among others – but that's the one I missed the _most_) without much cursing and finger pressure pain! –_Cheers_-

-_Tentatively_- So…what do you think of the sex scene?

And the story line, of course. _Like_….

What _is_ Amy up to?

When do you think Buffy and the gang will show up?

Yes, the _other_ Xander is still around, you know - the 'girl' known as Jack. I do wonder how Angel's going to react to not having the 'real' Xander…

When _should_ Riddick show up?


	30. A Feast To Remember

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There is nothing more annoying after a good bit of rough sex then for the door to knock. Especially seeing as I didn't remember going through the door – but the wall. I stretched, my back tensing and relaxing – a small movement, like the flick of Harry's tail against my thigh, Harry sensed it nonetheless and curls tightly around me.

There goes my hope of "answering" the door before he wakes up.

As the insistent noise does not go away, one green eye opens, peering at me. I can practically feel his contentment vibrating through me with just that glance – then he's looking to the stone "door" – he yawns, his lids sliding shut as his mouth opens, showing off his canines – his tongue flicks out to lick at his lips. I shiver, watching him – I love watching him.

Harry rises off the bed, gracefully untangling himself, his robes – green, though a lighter shade then his eyes, are open, showing peeks of his skin – a muscular thigh – his firm chest. I don't know if he's more attractive nude – or with something hiding his skin, so that when you do see it – it causes your breath to catch in your throat.

I sound like some teenage girl with a crush – or, as Buffy would likely say – someone in love. _That_ thought send a sharp prang through me – Buffy, Willow – even Spike and Angel, I find myself missing them.

Well, Amy's here – so, I have to assume they are too – out there, _somewhere_. Maybe, if I pouted - I could get Harry to perform a "search" spell for them. Though I know now is not the time to ask, especially because, when Harry comes back – his tail is lashing - and his ears are plastered onto his skull. If you've ever seen a pissed cat – well, that's about how Harry looked.

It was cute – in a scary way.

Not that I would ever tell him that.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to make my voice soothing. He glances at me, pressing his lips together – he mumbles something I can't quite make out. I tilt my head at him, and he looks over me – his gaze so heated it could be touchable – caressing.

"What was that, Harry?" He gives me a long suffering sigh, avoiding eye contact. Now I know it's not serious – just something he considers embarrassing. Could it be that I'm laid out on his scarlet and gold bedding in the buff? _Nah_.

"I shredded your clothes – and we have to get to the Great Hall for the Feast." It's barely a whisper – and a choked one, but being host to a Primal has its advantages. I make a low sound in the base of my throat – he tenses, and I see a slight blush cover his cheeks. Well – at least I know I have an effect on him, at least as much as on as he has on me.

"I guess I'll have to go in your robes. Is there anything else?" I try for a different angle – the fact that he shredded my clothing wouldn't have this much of an effect on him.

"Amy has escaped." Harry admits his tone both at once bitter and biting – for but a moment, I felt pity for whoever let her get away, and then I was _furious_.

"_How_?" I yelped – _yes_, yelped, having a Primal hyena yelping - or 'laughing', in your head teaches you rather quickly there are many ways of expressing anger.

"_Apparently_," Harry began his tone wary as he settled on the bed beside me, his head lay on my shoulder in an obvious attempt to either detract or calm me – either way - it was working, "Draco _forgot_ to mention to us that Amy's rooms in Malfoy manor have an escape route. He says it hasn't been used in a generation or two and he didn't think she'd know about it…" Harry trailed off, his eyes on the wall ahead, for all that his body was warm beside me- his mind was elsewhere.

I'd noticed that about this place and Harry – he seemed, somehow – more, as if before he didn't quite know who he was.

"Which means she had inside information …" I continue out loud hunching in on myself, I feel kind of bad for this Draco guy – he had obviously trusted Amy – probably even loved her, I've no doubt he would have fought their laws for her. Yet she – typically – didn't care, it was like with Willow all over again. I hated Amy – but why had she run away? I bite my lip, thinking on it – it was strange, she had had no real reason to run – it was years in the past, and Draco could likely have gotten her out of trouble without too much of a problem.

"Could that have been her plan all along - to betray Draco – to use him like that?" Harry turns to me – expecting me to answer him, to know the reasons of a person I hadn't seen for so many years it hurt something inside of me to think of all that time passing without me here, on Earth. Harry seems to have embraced it – but he didn't leave like I did – or maybe he had, I don't remember him ever saying how he left…

Hell Hound – just Hell Hound mind you - for Riddick is no longer near us, lays at the foot of the bed, he doesn't look like he's going to budge, not even to go to this feast – well, at least one of us can have that choice.

"I don't know – maybe…" I answer as best I can, I sigh as Harry turns away, getting up to finish fixing his own green cloak and fetch me a cloak from the trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry pulls me up to my feet, settling the cloak around my shoulders and arms; he buttons it – kneeling to fasten the last one, I feel all at once as if this is something intimate –making me feel as if I'm like a doll (but not in a bad way), but cared for - loved. I'm no expert but I don't think an adult Wizard often fix themselves up like this – I don't mind, Harry's standing now – watching me carefully – as if he isn't sure his last actions were welcomed.

Suddenly, I'm seeing him – _really_ seeing him. He looks like something out of a story book, a wholly untouchable power unto himself – but I know that isn't exactly true. I feel as if I've just gotten a glimpse of whom and what he really is here – and its enough to send me into a babbling daze.

He gives me a look I can't read – which is scary, I've slept with this very same man and have a link connecting my mind to his – he shouldn't be able to be so unreadable, realization or no realization.

Harry takes my arm, leading me away from the bed – and toward the exit, or what I assume is the exit – otherwise crashing into the wall is really going to hurt. Luckily, it is the exit; yet somehow we'd gone from being in a passageway near the Infirmity, to what I take to be the Great Hall. Why – because it really is great, there are ghosts (creepy – yes, but after my encounter with Nearly Headless Nick, I think I'm okay around them) and knight armor (it may have been out of the corner of my eye but I could have sworn I just saw one of them wave at us – another one ahead of us bows, confirming my theory that these are magical things – as the armor is obviously empty) and portraits (yes moving pictures – must have been where they got the idea for TV) altogether make awesome sight.

All of it leads to a chamber I can't quite make out the shape or size of – but I'll tell you one thing, I don't think that's the real sky. Why? It's raining – but its not raining inside. Weird and disorienting – yes, but I'm grateful none the less. There are five long tables – four filled with students – all of whom are watching me as if I'm somehow interesting – and ahead – the one we seem to be headed toward is filled with adults – teachers, I realize.

If you've ever been a student and hated it – you learn to recognize teachers of all shapes and sizes, and these were certainly _different_ from the 'average' teachers I'd had at Sunnyhell. Though I could probably say - with some confidence, none of these ones want to fuck me then eat me as one teacher might have…though…I could be wrong.

There were six that I recognized – they had been there to greet Harry after all – somehow, I didn't remember their names – it wasn't any wonder really what with my rage at finding Amy among them. I did remember their titles – at least I hope it have them right. The strict woman I take to be Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of this place, stands to welcome us.

"Harry, it is good to see you are well. Perhaps some of our Sixth or Seventh years will remember you," McGonagall smiles slightly – she is familiar enough with Harry to tease with him – I take in Harry's expression, it looks as if he finds this entire situation humorous or ironic, "while I do not expect to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position you once held – for Blaise Zabini has been doing a splendid job in your absence – I do want to meet with you after the Welcoming Feast. For now, please – seat yourselves, and let us begin." Harry nods, glancing to me, he moves toward Luna – and a man I remember to be called Severus. What else can I do but follow him?

Once we sit down, the hall erupts into whispers – I notice with some alarm most of the students are gesturing to me – or Harry. It's quite obvious were more interesting then the food – which is quite fascinating all on its own. I've never really been the center of attention before – there is always someone else – Harry, or Riddick, who are more looked at or admired then I am, faced with all this attention – I do what I do best, ignore it - or make a joke.

It becomes quite clear that most of what goes on at the Welcoming Feast is not, in fact, eating – but talking, a few hundred voices chatting all at once – it's no wonder I'm already getting a headache.

"Making quite the spectacle of your self already I see, Mister Potter." When Severus speaks its almost hypnotic – dragging you under his sway and not letting you hear anything else but him. Angelus is the closest I can come to a comparison, even so – Angelus never made me as wary as Severus does. There is something dark between he and Harry – something that'll take a life time to understand utterly – I don't think even they understand it. It settles around us – forbidding and welcoming, like Harry is a friend, even with the darkness.

"Have to make up for lost time, I suppose." Harry answers, violently stabbing a bit of pork with his fork – I don't think he likes that I'm so interested in Snape. Come to think of it – while glancing at Snape I notice he isn't too comfortable with my attention on him either.

Luna, beneath the table, tugs on my sleeve, drawing my attention to her.

"Relax, mate-of-my-brother, none would dare hurt you here, for all that you are without magic and some would shun you for it – Harry and I will see you are safe." Luna whispers, and the only sign that Harry has heard is a flick of his ct-like ear. She had spoken so softly, no one – not even Snape or the miserable looking Draco who sits beside her has likely heard.

"Thanks…" I reply shakily – despite her meaning it to be comforting, her words have drawn out my fear – it is so _obvious_, now that she's said it plainly. It screams out from how they dress and speak – they don't get much interaction with 'normal' people – they are whispering and outright talking about me because I'm something strange to them – a person - yes, but also a man who has no magic. Yet I'm dressed up in their clothes.

Opposite of the students – the teachers remain mostly silent throughout the meal, an odd counterbalance to them. I know it's because, unlike the students – the teachers will get the answers to their questions.

I glance up at the 'sky' seeking something to distract me, for Harry is obvious lost in his own thoughts, and this time I don't want to disturb him. I narrow my eyes at the 'sky-roof' – there seems something strange happening. It seemed to be darkening – rolling thunder, yes, but with every lightening strike the 'sky' seemed to become more and more threatening.

Instead of lighting the clouds with a silver lining there is almost darkness around the clouds – and every strike, alike a heartbeat, brings it darker and darker.

"Luna," I whisper, preying as I do that I'm merely being a silly non-magical person, "is what's happening up there normal?" I ask, beside me Harry jerks his head up to look – the Great Hall goes silent, so still – it's almost alien from how loud and alive it had been.

"No, Xander – this is not normal." Luna speaks – there is a sudden silence in the 'sky' – as if it too, has noticed us.

McGonagall stands, addressing the students – I hear her absently, as if from far away for all that she is merely three seats down. I hear her tell the students to leave, to follow their Perfects and Head Boy and Girl's directions – to go to their common rooms and stay until one of the staff come to collect them. There are freighted whispers and shrill voices, but it is in an organized chaos that they trail out of the Great Hall. I have a moment to wonder – why am I not insisting Harry and I leave as well – and then I know, Harry won't leave them here alone to face something unknown – and I won't leave Harry…

I see McGonagall and four other teachers – including Snape, hold up pendants there are animals on them, and slowly they relax until only the lion-symbol isn't pulsing warmly like the others – the pulse from the lion is sudden and reassuring, and I take it too mean all the students reached their 'House' common rooms safely.

"The wards are being torn apart…" Harry tensed with the bushy haired woman's words – I try to remember her name – Hermione, yes – that's right, Hermione and Blaise Zabini, Professors and a married couple. I remember Harry saying that they are his friends.

"How?" Snape chokes past his fear as lightning again wars with the clouds.

"Someone who is very powerful comes…" Luna's voice echoes in the silence of the Great Hall.

"Voldemort?" Draco asks her and there is a hardness of resolve in his voice.

"No." Luna's voice is faint – as if far away, though I feel her warmth beside me.

In quick succession there are three strikes of the black lightning, hitting for all that it seemed imposable - the center of the Great Hall – then silence seeps into my bones, and I can not move or breath for a instant – then it all comes rushing back, and with my senses the Great Hall goes suddenly dark.

"You _will_ give him back to us…" With that threat and promise coming from two entwined oh-so-familiar voices, comes the brightness of an illuminating light all coming from two embracing– seemingly fragile, women who stand in the center of five others.

I feel my heart stop and soar all at once. I know these people – even with the Wizards and Witchs drawing wands behind and around me (only now do I take notice that they had surrounded me protectively) I step foreword not quite believing my eyes.

"Willow?" I choke out – unheeded tears blurring my sight, I take another step foreword – daring them to stop me. It's Willow – it has to be, no one else would have the power to tare down wards _but_ Willow and Tara…

"Xander!" Buffy shouts, leaving the rest – she's running toward me, as if her recognizing me triggers something in the rest of them, they all follow – Spike, Angel – and one other are dragging their feet, but I don't give a damn. I have them back – my best friends, the people I trusted with my life since the beginning, and I have them back – it's a _fantastic_ feeling.

Buffy crushes me in a hug – Willow and Giles follow her, and soon it's a group hug with a cushy Xander-center – it feels great.

"Where were you? Were you here all that time? Why didn't you call – Jack says you switched worlds – how did you get back?" Willow's rattling off too many questions to follow – Tara looks more amused then anything else, and Spike has an almost guilty look on his face.

"Welcome back, we thought you were dead." Angel mutters reluctantly happy to see me, though he takes pleasure in unnerving the hell out of me having somehow snuck around behind me.

"Heh, that was easy – what's the catch?" Spike asks with a wary look over his shoulder, having drawn my attention to them, it makes my heart hurt to see Harry so stunned, he looks as if one of the vampires ripped out his heart. It chills me, the sudden realization that he thinks one of my friends was a past lover – and no wonder, and the lot of us were so close it surprised some when they learned we sat around and ate chips and watched movies on the weekends instead of an orgy.

I step back form them, torn – then my head catches up with me. I _know_ Jack – and Willow had mentioned her, Jack is here? Oh, this is going to get confusing – though I shouldn't have worried, the one person I hadn't noticed steps foreword, and I feel like an idiot for _not_ noticing her. Why? – mainly because she looks like I would if I had kept the girl-body, I didn't – but I don't feel too bad, she didn't keep my body male either – or very masculine.

"I knew he wasn't – I've been telling you lot that from the beginning." Jack's hands are on her hips, and she is remarkable alike how I remember her for all the time that's past.

"Why does it smell like cat in here?" From behind Jack, I see Oz – he smiles somewhat shyly at me, how they got him to come back I don't want to know. I do want to see his reaction to Harry and Luna.

"Yeah, yeah – Angel's little princess was right, for once." Spike sneers at Jack – Buffy and Willow look on amusedly as Jack rolls her eyes and Angel steps possessively in front of her – I'm not too worried, Jack looks like she can take care of herself.

"…Xander?" Harry's voice is faint, but his emotions are not – for all that he's keeping them locked up tight from our link.

"Well…that explains the cat smell…" Oz mutters, for once, the rest of them start to take notice that they are surrounded by Wizards and Witches – somehow, I'm not too worried.

"Hey, Harry, it's alright – really, these are my _friends_ from before I met you." I put extra stress on the word friend – he looks somewhat reassured.

"Xander – what the hell is going on?" Buffy, eloquent as always manages to sum it all up.

Indeed – what the hell is going on?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Well, that's the end of that chapter – how'd you like the introduction of Jack and the rest of the lot? Basically – Jack looks like she did in CoR – and Xander, well – looks like a more feminine Xander. Here are some Christmas treats – enjoy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Temptation on Silk Sheets_"

_By AbeoUmbra_

One-Shot_ - Riddick /Harry/ Vaako_ for _Serpent in the Shadows_ – who wanted it…

Harry was blindfolded – tied and chained to the bed, laying in darkness – waiting, waiting for _him_...There was a soft whistle of air entering the chamber. Hard leather shoes met metal floor, and his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break free as he heard the harshly indrawn breath of surprise the other man gave as he entered the bedroom.

Despite knowing it would only make it worse – for he _had_ designed this trap, after all; Harry wriggled – struggling to break free of his bonds, panting with the aftereffects.

"Did you get yourself tangled in your own web, my little spy?" The voice that questioned him was deep, harshly amused – though somewhat softened, if only to save Harry's pride.

The bed dipped suddenly, and Harry cursed himself for miscalculating the distance between himself and the man whose hand was even now running down his neck – tickling his sides and finally resting on his now firmly held hips. Before he could stop himself – Harry let himself react to those intimate touches.

A deep chuckle reverberated throughout the echoing chamber.

"You'd almost think he enjoys this…" It was a softer – unexpected, voice that spoke this time. One Harry recognized as well as the first. He hadn't counted on the two of them showing up – the thrill of what might happen tingled down his spine, he moaned with reaction arching his hips eagerly.

"Oh, but he does, Vaako." The voice was husky, drawn with need. The hand on Harry's hip weighed him down, pressing him more harshly into the bedding below – he knew this would leave bruises, but he found he did not care.

A thumb stroked his tip – Harry couldn't help but shriek, struggling – entangling himself even more in his own trap.

"He likes to play hard to get," Harry could feel the mans mere presence hovering over him, straddling – waiting, playing with him, no matter how hard Harry tried to relax – to let this pass over him, he couldn't help but pant with anticipation, "but once you get him…its so very worth it, don't you think Vaako?" Teeth scraped against the pulse that beat the lifeblood of his body from heart to brain – Harry's breath caught in his throat at the implied danger. He felt the lips pressed against his neck curl into a smile at his reaction.

"Touch him, Vaako – he won't expect it…" It was whispered against his neck – brushing over his skin, strangely intimate enough to make him shiver.

Wary fingers ran over his shoulder and chest – Vaako _was_ touching him, it was something the man atop him had never allowed before. Suddenly – unexpectedly, nails dug into his shoulder – controlling, Harry felt himself whimper even as his blood boiled that they were _enjoying_ this.

"Oh, _yes_, Riddick – this is most assuredly worth it…" Vaako's lips were suddenly upon his – pressing, demanding – Harry keened and Vaako kissed him even harder, enjoying the small noises Harry made when he was trapped.

Riddick, atop him, moved boldly moving his clothed length against Harry's bare thigh. He gasped, and if he hadn't been blindfolded his eyes would have sprang open in surprise.

Riddick chuckled - it was low – reverberating through Riddick's chest sinking into Harry's very bones.

Vaako's hand which had been still upon his chest moved unexpectedly, trailing nails over Harry's vulnerable skin. He whimpered uncontrollably, jerking at the bindings, wantonly arching up into their touches.

"Where do you want us, pet?" Riddick hissed against his one ear as Vaako licked and nibbled at the sensitive lobe of the other. Harry groaned, his lips curling – his teeth bared in his pleasure. For a moment he hated that Riddick had the control to ask him what he wanted rather then take it as anyone else would. Instead he made Harry's toes curl, his spine tingling with pleasure as Harry was forced to think on what he wanted Riddick and Vaako to do to him.

There was, after all, a reason there was no gag for this trap. If Harry had to choose – and he would, already he knew even blindfolded that Riddick had stopped, silently commanding Vaako to do the same – to submit made him feel all the more vulnerable. The tension being a spy put on his life, to submit and admit vulnerability was as challenge for him – if not outright impossible.

Riddick though – for some reason, Harry _trusted_ him, he did not know why, nor when or how it had came about, but he did.

It was why, in these 'games' Riddick could hold the advantage without fearing Harry would kill him at the slimmest chance.

It was why Harry asked for what he did.

Riddick's breath was still, silence filling the bedroom chamber – Vaako was all but invisible in the face of Riddick's all consuming sense of presence. Both felt Harry's tension – he was wary, yes - yet ultimately loyal to them.

"I…I want," a blush blossomed across Harry's cheeks – for all that he had killed men in no clothing, he was still the younger of the three, Harry swallowed and finally continued without prompting, "I want Vaako to take me by my mouth…and…and Riddick to enter me…" Harry trailed off, his voice having grown fainter with every word.

"It'd be our _pleasure_…" Riddick purred, the words rolling off his tongue, as he felt the fingers of Riddick's hand - which had laid on Harry's hips – gently begin to spread his thighs, Harry's fingers scraped the cool metal of the headboard, seeking something to grab onto.

A rough - but otherwise warm finger, slick with saliva, pressed against his entrance – Harry had tensed up involuntarily, his breath catching in his throat as Riddick's fingers quickly - if playfully relaxed him.

The tips of Vaako's nails gently brushed Harry's lips – surprising him, while Riddick was preparing him – Vaako was memorizing him – where he was ticklish, what made him pant, and what drove him wild. Harry knew later that if he had been aware that he was under such close scrutiny he would have halted it then and there.

Vaako's finger gently slid into his mouth, and Harry – with a flash of insight, suckled at them, Vaako's other hand dug into Harry's thick hair, pulling him into another kiss. All of a sudden, Harry felt that Vaako was moving, his warm thighs trapping Harry's head between them, the feel of Vaako's pulsing length rested against his partly open lips.

Vaako's hands were petting his hair, soothing him as Riddick still prepared him – Harry knew Riddick would take him dryly, he would have squirmed with impatience had not Vaako's weight held him down.

Instead, Harry timidly began to lick at Vaako's length – if his eyes were uncovered they would have rested on Vaako's face, taking in his expression and testing the borders of what he did and did not like. As it was he had to play it by ear – which was fine with Harry, Vaako made the most _interesting_ noises.

Riddick had evidently decided Harry was as prepared as he was going to get, with one fleeting touch he spread Harry's legs almost uncomfortable wide – before pressing the head of his length against his entrance – waiting.

Harry knew that no matter what he did – Riddick would wait until Harry's body temperature and scent reached a certain peek – then no force on earth would stop him – or be equal in comparison to what Riddick would do to his all too willing body.

Vaako had no such qualms – for which Harry was grateful, moaning and needy as Vaako's length scraped past his teeth, pressing down his tongue - brushing the back of Harry's throat.

Above him, Harry _felt_ Vaako moan - it gave him a wicked idea – Harry let his throat relax and hummed – Vaako gasped, alerting Harry to the fact that his little experiment had worked. Just as Harry felt and heard the vibrations Vaako made – so could Vaako.

Soon Vaako was moving in and out of his mouth in earnest – all too aware that if he went too far with Harry, Harry would bite down on his most sensitive place. It was a measure of trust – Vaako knew that although what Harry was doing was considered a submissive behavior – it put Vaako at the most risk.

Vaako had heard stories of Harry killing men by letting them take his mouth – those moment long thoughts and warnings were nothing though – compared to the pleasure Vaako was feeling. Though it was a foolish thought, Vaako mused that if he died with Harry's lips around him, he wouldn't mind the dieing.

Unexpectedly, Riddick moved, and with the full length of him inside Harry; he couldn't help but cry out his pleasure around the length of Vaako. Pleasure warmed Harry's skin, and he felt as if he was burning from within – though it was an ultimately pleasurable sensation.

There was no other way to describe what they were doing other then as an unrehearsed dance – if of primal origin. Harry was caught between them – and the feeling he both craved and feared reared up fully – he lost his ability to think – to care for anything but now.

It was a loss of control – but through it he was cradled between Vaako and Riddick. A silent promise had been implied at the start of their 'game' - to keep him safe while the utter pleasure he felt lasted. They fulfilled it and sensing Harry's utter surrender to trust in them, brought Vaako and Riddick at the same time to the edge and over it.

Harry, feeling this, cried out – his yell echoing in the otherwise silent room as he felt his release overwhelm him – carrying him back to awareness – if a blissful one. The blindfold had been removed, and the bindings had been cut while he had been lost with the pleasure.

Riddick was at his back – any other man Harry would have sooner cut his throat then trust him with his back – but Riddick was different, with Riddick's arms around him he felt in control – secure.

Dozing, Vaako lay nestled at his chest - closer to him then Harry allowed most.

Harry knew without checking or inquiring that both men would have a blade beneath their pillows. Their passions cooled for the time being, Harry wondered that he was not insisting to be given a blade as well. It had been a long war – and the stain of it showed on all of them – but maybe, just maybe some temptation on silk sheets was what they needed to start the healing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: The back story on this just came to me as I was writing it. Dame Vaako would not have been content to stand aside as Riddick ruled. Harry's world was plundered by the Nercos before Riddick arrived, finding out about his magic he is trained to be the Lord Marshals spy – but no one knows who he is save the Lord Marshal.

When Riddick took control, Harry arrived unheard in Riddick's bedroom that night to report – though at first Riddick thought it was an assassination attempt, the Necros were splintering and a civil war was brewing. Dame Vaako was behind this – though they didn't know it until Lord Vaako confessed this – Riddick had Harry go deep undercover.

He already had ties to Dame Vaako so he used them to become her assassin killing men and women alike by her request to have sex with them – she called it "a night of pleasure and a quick end", mockingly. Basically everyone wanted Harry dead; for all that he was Riddick's spy and Dame Vaako's "pet assassin".

All the while Riddick and Dame Vaako are engaged in a political battle at court, although they present a united front to the rest of the universe. Finally, she tires of the danger Harry represents to her and her allies for all that he is her 'pet' she finds out he is a spy - her last orders are to have Harry kill Lord Vaako, Riddick's lover and her former husband – knowing Riddick will kill Harry for it.

First, though – seeing irony in it, she wants Harry to have sex with her because it's her last chance to before Harry dies. Well, she does have sex with Harry – but _she_ dies ending the 'war'. Riddick finds Harry, cold, withdrawn, and ultimately 'hurt'. What Riddick did not know through out this whole thing was that to keep their super-spies (like Harry) loyal the Lord Marshals loved and made love to them, for most would do anything for the one who loves them.

Lord Vaako, upon finding out that Harry avoids contact with people like the plague - explains that to Riddick, being rather horrified that Harry has gone on without – he continues by saying it is likely Harry thinks he's too ill used to be a lover to Riddick. Seeing his only use to be a spy for Riddick – who he loves, though doesn't know it - thus the trust between them. In this, Harry is manipulative and dark, he is always in control of himself and has somewhat of a big ego – he is afraid of getting close, for fear that he – or someone else (namely Riddick) will die.

That's how the 'game' starts – with Riddick 'trapping' Harry someplace and having his wicked way with him to keep Harry alive and relatively sane. It was Lord Vaako's idea – so no, he doesn't mind Riddick 'seducing' Harry, finding Harry attractive as well.

Altogether it has the feeling of something dark – if vaguely pleasant to write. I don't, however, think I'll be writing it out anytime soon – if you feel the inclination to, please let me know! I'd **love** to read it!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Call Me Riddick, Or Die."_

_AbeoUmbra_

_One-shot_, though it has a more likely chance of evolving.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He watched her from the darkness – she was sealing them inside – seeing how air-tight this sorry excuse for a cramped space faring vehicle was. She didn't know he was there – watching, studying – keeping out of the way until _he_ was ready and they had gained some trust in him.

His plan had been to talk to her – for he did nothing without a plan no matter who claimed otherwise…to gain some of her sympathy, she was, after all, a bleeding heart – a _guilty_ bleeding heart, his favorite kind.

It was very likely he would survive the longest here – for unlike them, he was not human and that made him all the harder to kill. But why chance it? He wanted – in the very least, someone of authority to put doubts in their head.

The preacher he couldn't find within himself to speak with. Though it wasn't because he didn't believe – he absolutely believed he had been handed more miracles then he deserved – but not when it really mattered. No – when it had really mattered, Harry had died, killed by people who were supposed to protect the innocent.

Now Riddick hunted them – Mercs, they'd killed Harry, and Riddick would see all the Mercs dead or die attempting it.

That left the "Captain" before him, who was not a Captain at all. By her own words, she had been the one trying to kill them – the real hero, like Harry – had died in the crash. For that reason alone – that she truly mourned her fellow crew member, kept Riddick from killing her outright.

To see the face that had inspired such guilt had been the reason Riddick had stupidly got caught. He had thought – maybe, just maybe he would see Harry's face in the dead mans. He hadn't – Harry was Harry, no last-minute hero would replace him.

For all that he was speaking with the woman before him, his thoughts were elsewhere. What was on the surface was alien to her – openly seeking out any weaknesses to exploit, hissing hushed words at her – anything to tie even the smallest amount of her loyalty to him.

All the while – he was remembering someone else.

Harry was young – no more then five years older then Riddick – but his eyes were ancient. Green eyes that Riddick would always remember – they hadn't even been surprised when faced with a fifteen year old boy desperate to kill him.

Riddick had breached the outside walls, slipped inside the bedroom window, belly crawled to the bed – and straddled his victim, preparing himself for the kill. He had thought himself clever – but in truth, the twenty year old Harry had known of him since he approached the house, breaching the wards.

Harry had never been in any real danger from Riddick – Harry had merely been curious why the fifteen year old would approach the 'haunted' house in the dead of night. When he had slipped into the bedroom, Harry had known Riddick was there to kill him. Harry had put himself in a vulnerable position, all in his efforts to save Riddick from becoming a murderer so young.

Harry's eyes had snapped open – and Riddick had been mesmerized by them. That was before realizing the man beneath him was very much alive and aware and Riddick – though he had trained for this for months – found he could not kill the living man.

"So you have some to kill me, little Richard?" Riddick's eyes were wide – vulnerable for all that he had his target trapped beneath him.

His name wasn't Richard though – no one called him that, that name was too normal, to plain for a killer. He was called Riddick by the gang he ran with. Riddick had not heard that name aloud for many years – at least before he was ten.

"How do I know that name?" Harry smiled, and Riddick felt like running as far away as he could – it was not a scary smile, it was on that told Riddick without words that Harry…_understood_. No one was supposed to understand him – he was a killer, or at least he would be after tonight.

"A little bit of advice, Richard, if you are going to kill someone – know their strengths and weaknesses. For instance – _never_ look a Wizard in the eyes." As Harry spoke, Riddick realized his mind felt foggy and numb – at Harry's last words, Riddick slumped against Harry's chest.

Harry drew him closer to his chest, turning him over so Riddick lay prone on the bed. Harry had sat up, fully dressed; before Riddick could demand to know what Harry had done to him he was asleep.

That had been there first meeting – and when Riddick awoke it was to a changed world. His gang was gone – some said they had been killed, some said the cops had come. In either case Riddick had suspected – and still did – that Harry had had something to do with it all.

There had been news reports for days after of a city official having ties to gangs and using the 'misguided youth' to do his dirty work of killing – Harry had been in the trail. The man had been killed a week later and at times Riddick still wondered if Harry had had something to do about it.

Harry had never said, not even when Riddick had asked outright – in any case it was far too late to find out now. Riddick brushed the memories aside, trying to think only of what the "Captain" before him needed to hear to take his side if something happened to compromise his life.

"I got the quick and ugly version." Fry mutters.

"Looks like we're a few shy…." He'd spooked her – in all honesty it was almost too easy to. Like recognized like, after all –she knew him to be a killer, although she didn't know he knew her to be the same. "Power cells." Riddick said – motioning at them with the knife in his hand.

"They're coming." Fry reassured, though the truth was plain on her face. There were no back-ups, but she was afraid - Riddick knew his senses to be more advanced then hers – so he inhaled, deeply, smelling her.

Three suns kept them sweating, and in some cases stinking – but it was a natural stink – one he could handle with ease. For a moment he was grateful there was no readily available water here – no stinking perfumes or soaps to keep him from identifying her scent. Once he had her scent – he would know her anywhere, anytime- as anyone.

She didn't need to know that though.

"Strange, not doin' a run-up on the main drive yet." He murmured, eyes looking around the ship, it was a type he recognized and could fly easily enough. "Strange unless he told you the particulars of my escape." Riddick didn't have to say who – Johns.

"I got the quick and ugly version." Fry mutters, looking away from him, something akin to horror passing in her eyes. Riddick didn't take it personally – she was only seeing what she could have been reflected in him.

"And now you're worried about a repeat of history?" Riddick asks – though he knew he needn't have – the truth of it was written out like bold black letters on plain white paper.

"Entered our minds." Fry bites out, like it's Riddick's fault Johns' got it in his pretty lil' head to scare her.

"I asked what you thought." Riddick muses somewhat amused by her – she would hold it against him that he killed, in fear of becoming like him. It would keep her from doing what was needed to survive – but she had the potential. That was better then most of the lot here.

"You scare me, Riddick. That's what you wanna hear, isn't it? There I admit it, can I get back to work now?" If there is one thing Riddick knew he already liked about Fry it was that she had a bite to her- and she was bluntly truthful. He could smell that much.

As if to show him how brave she is, for all that she has admitted he frightens her - she turns her back to him, pretending to work again on an automatic system. Riddick moves in closer, testing her –using the intimidation as an excuse to scan the controls, she's feeling the pressure now.

"Think Johns is a do-right man? You think I can trust him to cut me loose?" Her fear-smell flares. She swallows, nervous. Riddick shows no expression – she had realized her mistake – he had a dagger to her back- one he was skilled enough to use. Then again, Riddick was here to get her sympathy – not to kill her, or get her killed. If he had been planning on killing her – he wouldn't have let her see him – some part of her must realize that, or did she think him that stupid?

"Why, what'd you hear?" Fry asks him – for a moment he wonders if she really wants to know, she's so tense. But she's a grown woman – if she had the courage to ask him, he would answer her plainly.

"Well I guess if it was just trick ration he'd just do me, huh? Then again…I'm worth twice as much alive." Riddick saw her expression change, she'd thought he – Johns - was a cop, most do. One look at that badge and the Blue Eyed Devil has most sheep fooled. As he whispered truths and half truths into her ear, filling the silence with his talk, he could tell when she began to doubt.

Began to wonder at the truths she had been told so carelessly.

"Didn't know? Johns ain't a cop. Oh, he's got that shiny badge an' all, but nah- he's just a merc, and I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me. The creed is greed." That same greed had killed Harry – and that was why he killed Mercs – they were willing to throw their lives away for a bit of money and the hunt of a person. Well – Riddick hunted them back – and they feared him, only ones like Johns didn't care – the greed was enough of a motivation for him.

"Save it Riddick, we aren't going to turn on each other – no matter how hard you try." Fry says her tone dancing on fear and courage - she's so sure of that. Fool. One last word then, the suggestion was planted. Besides – he really didn't want to stay in the ship any longer then necessary. Sure he could fly them – but he hated cramped places, they reminded Riddick of cells.

"I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, Carolyn – but I do know that once the dyin' starts, this little psycho family of ours is gonna rip itself apart. So you better find out the truth. Come nightfall, you better know exactly who's at your back." What he had worried about – the hull, was good, and as Riddick started to leave, he decided to give her a reason to go chew Johns out - the man still annoyed the hell outta Riddick, for all that they had a 'deal'.

"Richard – …" she began but Riddick had stopped – coldly, he looked at her – and she flinched back when the grip on the dagger tightened, "sorry.." it was faint with her fright, but it was what saved her.

"Only one person can call me that without fearing for their life – and you aren't them. This is the only warning. Call me Riddick – or die." There was a ruthless – the sudden presence of blood thirsty predator rearing up in his eyes – reflected in the windows, and in her own eyes.

Riddick turned away, his heard hammered in his chest as he tried to calm himself. He would not kill for the mere whisper of his own name on another's lips – there had been a time when he would have – and if she had been a Merc he wouldn't have held back – but it had been an accident. She'd probably just seen his name on a tag and assumed to be friendly – but no one was that friendly.

Richard was what Harry had called him – and Riddick had only trusted him, now – he had no one.

Finally, his time ran out – the small ship hissed open, and as he turned to leave he murmured an accusation so soft that if she had wanted to, she could have ignored him, or convinced herself he had said something else. Somehow – he didn't think she would do either, she would act on his information – and when she did, he would have a part of her trust.

"Oh, ask him 'bout those shakes. And why your crew-pal had to scream like that before he died." It wasn't something he enjoyed – Harry had made sure he knew that the only time it was acceptable to manipulate people was in a life or death situation. This was that – in the very least.

Having left her, he went to explore.

It wasn't so much to see what was here as to scout out the area and clues to what had happened.

He spotted the girl child following him. She acted the part of a boy – and Riddick saw no reason to tell her he knew otherwise. He doubted any of the others knew – he had the advantage over them with what he was. Not even Harry though had known what, exactly, Riddick was.

For the most part the not-knowing did not bother him as much as he supposed it should. All that had really mattered to him in the past was that he could use his abilities to protect Harry. Now – he couldn't.

Now what he lived for was revenge.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Now – before you freak out and demand I bring Harry back and that this never be published – _Harry isn't dead_. Riddick thinks he is – and that a Merc killed him. Shortly after meeting Harry, at 16-17 he joined the Rangers with Harry – Harry had left Earth because he didn't want the life the Wizarding World offered him. Riddick practically hero-worshiped Harry, having a crush on him – later, when Riddick turned nineteen, Riddick discovered he loved Harry, and started to seduce him. Together they discovered the Rangers were corrupted, and demanded a change – instead they got locked away. Mercs came one day, having discovered a bounty worth breaking them out of prison and into the hands of another authority – they were after Riddick and Harry. Separated during the trip, Riddick escaped – discovering the chamber they had kept Harry in soaked with blood – and some of it his. Thinking the Mercs had killed him – Riddick went on the hunt for Mercs – killing most that got in his way. What really happened was that the Nercromongers had discovered a person with magical power was traveling in space – away from their home planet, the Nercormongers had discovered their magical ability had lessened significantly. Harry's power had also lessened – a challenge between the then Lord Marshal and Harry occurred, resulting in the then Lord Marshal's death and Harry becoming their leader – sometime between five years – he looked for Riddick and was overthrown. Instead of being killed he was kept as a non-sexual "trophy pet" – when Riddick takes command of them he discovers Harry alive if very sickly and malnourished and in disparate need to go back to Earth and be healed by the magic he would then hold.

Now that I've given away most of those two plot-lines what do you think of them (and the chapter)?


	31. It Always Happens In Threes

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_(From Xander's preoperative, in the last chapter)_

"…Xander?" Harry's voice is faint, but his emotions are not – for all that he's keeping them locked up tight from our link.

"Well…that explains the cat smell…" Oz mutters, for once, the rest of them start to take notice that they are surrounded by Wizards and Witches – somehow, I'm not too worried.

"Hey, Harry, it's alright – really, these are my _friends_ from before I met you." I put extra stress on the word friend – he looks somewhat reassured.

"Xander – what the hell is going on?" Buffy, eloquent as always manages to sum it all up.

Indeed – what the hell is going on?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"How did you get within the school?" McGonagall demands from my side, her lips pressed together in her anger – Buffy turned to Willow and Tara, a slightly startled look upon her face. Giles pushed his glasses up upon his nose – my sense of smell tells me it is a long time nervous gesture.

"Pardon me ma'am – but did you just say _school_?" He asks, seeming very alarmed at the notion. From in front of me, I see Severus Snape sneer, his lip curling in his apparent dislike of the apparent lack of intellect of our visitors.

"Yes – she did, this is Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the oldest in this country." He spits out the words, hurtling them as if they are true weapons. Perhaps in his eyes, they are – I only know that I had hated being at the opposite end of his favor. Finding some pity for him, I move foreword.

"Oh – well, I'm Rupert Giles – these are our witches – Tara and Willow…" He motioned to the two girls who had been clinging to him, by my side, Luna nudges me – I tilt my ear to her, even so I barely hear her say, "they are lovers…" - startled, I look up, and see what I had been blind to before, there is a connection between them – one that ran far deeper and more familiar then any bond that was shared between 'just friends' – it was echoed between them and the man whose scent screamed he was a werewolf – Oz, I think Xander called him.

"Oz – he is – as you've likely guessed a werewolf, and the vampires are Angel sire of Spike, both being of the Angelus Clan." Oz waved to Luna and I, we glanced between each other – as far as myths went the one between cat-people and dog-people not getting along was proven wrong.

As was the one that werewolves and vampires didn't, well – that depended on the history between the packs and the vampire clan. Luna merely raised an eyebrow to Oz – who was patted on the back be a teasing Spike, his soft words – if I had read his lips right – had been, "can't win them all, mate."

I had to wonder – who had Spike meant to imply that Oz liked. I hoped it was Luna – I was beginning to fear how long she could tolerate not having a mate, before going rogue.

"Continuing," obviously, the man was used to being interrupted as he stressed the word, glaring briefly at the two, "this is Buffy – the Slayer, I am her acting Watcher, and this…" he had trailed off, looking toward _her_ – the real reason I feared Xander was still in love, there was a bond between them – one that even the blind could glimpse, it was 'bright' as if they had twin souls.

"Ah, this is Jack – she is the, um – woman who's soul we believe was accidentally misplaced into Xander's body by a wish-granting spell Willow had cast …is she familiar to any of you?" Giles asked, trying to ignore Severus' threatening presence.

"I wouldn't be, Giles – I was just a girl when it happened." Jack insisted, her hand placed upon Angel's arm, when he had stilled – an utter stillness only a dead man could echo – she had tilted her head to lay it upon his shoulder. Calmed by her open gesture of affection – I glimpsed Xander looking a bit disturbed.

"Where is Dawnie?" He suddenly asked, somewhat alarmed, he looked to Buffy.

"She stayed behind; we were expecting a fight, after all…" Buffy told him, her gaze still lingering on us.

"And, why – exactly, is that?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed as he looked them over – I could tell he was judging them, measuring them – it was a habit he was unable to break. One that I was now glad he had not.

Awkwardly, Willow and Buffy looked between each other – and Giles seemed more then willing to let them explain.

"When Xander left – we thought he had left the Hellmouth – not the planet, Willow and Tara searched everywhere, and we," Buffy nodded toward Spike and his sire and Jack, "looked into the dimensions we knew –and a few we didn't." Buffy gestured slightly for Willow to tell the rest, she smiled – confident, yes – but unusually wary.

"We were sure that after a few months Xander would manage to somehow send word…when he didn't we thought he was dead – or, perhaps worse, unable to alert us to his being alive." Willow explained in a soft voice, finishing by glancing to Oz, who shrugged, seeming to be willing to tell the rest. Xander was looking guilty – yet egar to know what had happened to his friends.

"That's when they contacted me – as a werewolf, I'm able to sense the Hyena Primal that is akin to my own wolf. I couldn't find it – anywhere, so we sought out Angel here." Oz boldly patted Angel's shoulder – the vampire managed not to snarl, but barely, he was clearly fighting his instinct to lash out at them.

"They brought Jack to me." Angel spoke, soft and sure – and when he did not continue, his childe rolled his eyes, snorting softly.

"Yeah – and when they did that, Angel – who is the _souled_ version of the vampire before you, had to fight off Angelus the 'demon' – it had taken a new interest in getting in control. We figured out why – eventually, that he'd found his 'perfect match' in the lass, all Angelus wanted was to touch her. So – now the two of them are bound and wedded – Angel and Angelus are one and the same – so, no ill feelings from Xander – I do hope?" Spike seemed all too amused to be taking that comment seriously. There was one bright side in his explanation though - I was reassured that Jack did not truly mean anything to Xander. I understood then – that an implied insult had been passed between the two, my tail thrashed slowly from side to side, though the spiky haired bottle bleached blond seemed to take no notice.

"_Grand_ – well, I suppose it's no use switching bodies back around, really don't want to be a girl again – _erm_, no offence ladies." Severus looked at Xander then – really looked at him, and I could tell he was intrigued at the story under that comment. I wondered then, if I was going to get through this meeting without putting some sort of claim mark on _my_ mate.

"None taken on my part, Xander – well, after Jack and Angel got …married, I gave her the new eye for a wedding present by the way - Spike and Buffy followed – then Willow and I – Dawnie is off a college. She did say to say 'hi' if we saw you – then to immediately have me take her to you to give you a lecture about being the only normal one not being as easy as we all apparently thought – but that not being a reason to let Willow's wish-granting spell whisk you away for a 'vacation' – as she put it." Tara timidly put in, smiling softly at Xander – who was quick to grin back.

"After Willow got married, we just couldn't get rid of Oz, for some reason." Spike said very sarcastically – yet in oddly good humor.

"Then – after that, we set up a spell to alert us to your location and take up to you upon finding you." Giles added, for all that the group knew they were being observed, they seemed not to care – perhaps it was simply that they were still reeling in the pleasant emotions of having Xander back. I knew that – for my self, I would not have waited either.

"Then it was a matter of waiting, and waiting, and _waiting_…" Jack stressed the last word, a slight smile for Xander – and, it almost seemed, for me.

"So, Xander -_ what_ were you doing away so long?" Buffy hissed out then – apparently remembering she was supposed to be upset about him having gone mission. Xander looked somewhat baffled at her mood.

I remembered the reason I had stepped foreword in the first place.

"I'm afraid that is partly my fault." I murmured, keeping my expression non-threatening as the whole of them turn their attention to me. Xander's eyes had grown wide – he was shaking his head in his disbelief of my actions.

However, he was not yet worried – so I resisted when the wizards and witches murmured softly in my mind – imploring me to not paint myself a target. Luna merely watched them, her tail flicking, ready to harm them if they dared moved foreword with the intent to harm me.

"Explain - _quickly_, Cat-Boy." Willow – for all her apparent shyness, had become alike nature – wild and utterly unpredictable.

"Very well – we have been across the universe until very recently late last night." I could tell they were confused – but my statement had served its purpose – it had taken Willow out of her sudden, abrupt, flare of rage.

"Mate – I've heard a lot of wonky things in my life– but…you claim to be a space alien?" Spike appeared the only one to manage past the silence I'd left them all in – save for Xander, none of them had known where – exactly, I had been.

"No – he's not a space alien, his history of how he ended up where we got to is a bit like mine though – but Riddick – he's the alien on his way here by the way – it was a accident to how we got here…" Xander couldn't help but chuckle at their looks of realization, smiling a bit amusedly.

"I was sent to the same planet Xander crash-landed on by another spell – likely cast only moments after the one the sent Xander away. Although I can' be sure – I believe it was meant only to send me to someplace else on Earth – or erase me entirely, but Willow's spell saw fit to save me." I nodded my head to Willow in thanks – she blushed, and Tara nudged her amusedly.

"Yes – it seems that it had a habit of doing just that, I and Spike arrived from out of the grips of death." Tara murmured something else in Willow's ear – kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Do you, by chance – happen to remember this spell – or have a written copy on hand?" Severus asks frowning faintly – almost in embracement, Willow shook her head.

"No – it was only supposed to be a minor spell – instead it went up in smoke after I cast it. We only remember the ending - Erised'straeh ruo'su – Evig…" Willow admitted, sheepishly not glancing to any of the other witches or wizards in the room.

"Fascinating…'Give us our hearts'desire', it isn't a wish-spell, however – it brings soul-mates together – even, as you claim, from beyond the grave." McGonagall speaks up, in her usual lecturing tone.

"I...I didn't know...are there any ill effects?" Willow asked her, recognizing her for the authority on the topic.

"Have you suffered any?" McGonagall asked in turn, tone somewhat amused, they collectively shook their heads.

"Then, no there are not – but you must be an incredibly powerful witch to have survived the casting." McGonagall continued, seemingly impressed – and I knew from experience, that was no easy task.

"Or incredibly stupid…." Severus intoned, frowning at Willow in consideration – as if trying to decide which it was.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Slimy – I think Red's brilliant. I don't want to hear otherwise form the likes of _you_." Spike was practically hissing – and the rest of Xander's friends did not seem to be holding to the insult very lightly either.

Wary now, Severus did not seem so keen on going against a vampire – let alone the rest of them, all of whom, I remember now – had come for a fight.

"Be that as it may – I still want to know one thing." I murmur softly, nonetheless gaining their attention fairly quickly.

"Oh – and what's _that_ Cat-Boy?" Buffy growls – in that respect, she is alike Spike.

"How did Xander and I arrive back on Earth…?" My answer would have to wait, for Remus had taken the moment to bash the entrance door to the Great Hall in – worried for how he would react to Oz, my attention – and everyone else's fell upon him. He was panting for breath – as if he had run from the Forbidden Forest to the Great Hall – but for what reason could he possibly have for such an action?

Remus seemed not to notice Oz – as he panted for breath, but Oz had assuredly noticed him.

"Draco – Amy has…" I caught a glimpse of Willow's expression shift – eyes blackening, "…escaped…" Remus gasped out, Willow's hands clenched to her sides, and Tara tried to distract her from what was obviously a touchy subject, by wrapping her in a hug. For a moment, the group and Xander seemed to hold it's breath as her eyes flickered between dark and the normal color.

"_How_?" Severus wasted no time in demanding of him, not sensing –or caring for – the danger and darkness that had wrapped around Willow.

"The…trap…door…" Remus murmured his voice thick as he stared at Willow, fear shadowing his eyes.

"Draco did you know of this trap-door?" I demanded, my blazing green eyes meeting icy blue.

"No. If it is there – it was so old my Father did not bother to tell me of it before he died." Draco told the truth – for all that I hated that I could not punish the mate of the one who had hurt my Xander – for Draco was my friend.

"We've, ah – got another problem – Riddick's _close_ Harry." Xander's voice was a faint whisper – but I heard him, and understood quickly enough. I felt him – I do not know how he had did it – but Riddick was not only close, be was _here_. On Earth, likely hovering with his armada above Earth - and we had never bothered to tell anyone of his up-coming arrival. This would be …interesting…

"For the last time – who the bloody hell is Riddick?" Spike demanded to know, having heard Xander – he had appeared to only have beaten the rest in asking by luck

"I am…Riddick, _boy_." A familiar voice that caught everyone's attention - and sent planet chills down my spine purred from out of the shadows. Most of the wands were pointed at him – and Tara's hand had snaked to hold Willow's – focusing their energy – the others of Xander's friends had pulled into various attack or defense positions. Even Luna, who had met Riddick while he had been linked with Hell Hound, was wary.

The only two who seemed glad to see the man who stood – head tilted to the side and his arms crossed, a weapon in both hands – among other places – were Xander and I.

"So you're the…alien?" Spike murmured having run his eyes over the other man – I repressed the urge to hiss at him – Riddick merely smirked – slowly. Why did these things always happen in threes?


	32. Of First Impressions and Reunions

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

(_From Harry's POV_)

"For the last time – who the bloody hell is Riddick?" Spike demanded to know, having heard Xander – he had appeared to only have beaten the rest in asking by luck

"I am…Riddick, _boy_." A familiar voice that caught everyone's attention - and sent pleasant chills down my spine purred from out of the shadows. Most of the wands were pointed at him – and Tara's hand had snaked to hold Willow's – focusing their energy – the others of Xander's friends had pulled into various attack or defense positions. Even Luna, who had met Riddick while he had been linked with Hell Hound, was wary.

The only two who seemed glad to see the man who stood – head tilted to the side and his arms crossed, a weapon in both hands – among other places – were Xander and I.

"So you're the…alien?" Spike murmured having run his eyes over the other man – I repressed the urge to hiss at him – Riddick merely smirked – slowly. Why did these things always happen in threes?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Riddick's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There is nothing else like a first impression.

Xander had once –after a round of sex - bluntly told me I have a flare for the dramatic. It could have been because of the fact I had decided to test out the transportation devices inside the ship, rather then outside, and my destination had been in his room…on top of him…

I like making a 'good' first impression – my version of one is scaring the hell out of the one I want to impress, then doing as I will to them. Sometimes that means they only have a moment to be impressed before I'm licking their blood off my shiv – other times, well – I want them off guard for other, more pleasurable reasons.

Right now – I could care less for impressions. I'd just flung an armada of warships across a few galaxies in less then a day – think of a stone being flung into a lake as hard as you can – now, change that pebble to a boulder, strap a few very powerful rockets to it, and you have a rough idea of the hell I've just gone through.

I ditched the armada on the dark side of this planet' moon – I'm just guessing here but I bet where I'm at is called "Earth" (the sign on the moon was very helpful, once deciphered). I took the equivalent of a small battle ship – just in case, you can never be too careful about natives.

So, hovering invisibly in "cloak mood" above this…castle is my battleship – armed to the teeth, and with half a hundred men and women on board ready to be transported down if they don't visibly see me in half an hour.

Most might think its over-kill, but if it is, I'm disagreeing.

Why?

That smart mouthed boy is dead. Literally, dead, because a person normally gives off heat that I can see, this boy is cold, dark – dead – and I hadn't even killed him yet. I sure as hell hope there is a sure-fire way to kill a dead man, short of burning him up and tossing his ashes into space, I'm not seeing it. That is way too much effort though – luck is with me, there are only two of them.

"So you're a dead man walking…" I retort mockingly, they stiffen up – I guess I wasn't supposed to know what they were right away – or they figure I'm threatening them, double meanings a perk of being a… 'Alien', I suppose.

"Riddick…don't threaten what you don't know how to kill." Xander spoke up, grinning slightly – he was happy to see me, if a bit wary about my welcome with the rest of these…people, though they aren't quite normal people.

"The rest of them are normal enough." I state rather plainly – without word to either of them, the knowledge of what all these people I'm dealing with are starts to seep in through my links with Harry and Xander, I soak it up, names – personality – and how to kill them.

"This is _normal_?" Blonde – or rather, Buffy, speaks up, she looks as if she's swallowed a lemon.

"When you've seen an entire armada that wanted to coat their ship with your blood moments before you killed their leader turn around– proclaim you their Lord and Master and kneel to you, then you can talk to me about strange." Riddick mocked her, finding this out the girl became pale, shifting her weight while trying to judge his next move.

"Enough. Riddick will not kill anyone unless provoked – do no provoke him." Harry's voice lashed at them like whips – I wondered then and there if he was as good at handling them as he was with using his voice as one.

"Your word for it, Wizard?" The other dead man murmured to Harry – Angel, Xander whispered fondly along our link.

"You have my word for it." I spoke before Harry could agree to anything that might get him hurt – he'd told me long ago that the word of a Wizard was a lifetime guarantee, or as good as – I did not what something like that hanging over his head. I did not know the consequences if he broke it.

Now that the tense move-and-die atmosphere had been shattered, but not completely forgotten. Xander moved foreword – seeing that no one was stopping him, he jogged over to me – and tackled me in a 'hug' that made sure to get the point that he was very…happy…to see me, very clear. His legs were wrapped around my hips and arms above my shoulders – having known I did not like being restrained and unable to move with his arms under mine.

Occupied, I growled playfully into his ear, wondering if they'd mind getting a free show before Xander made sure I wouldn't care by firmly rubbing our groins together. I surprised him by pushing him up against the wall – while biting at his neck I reached up and tightened my hold on his hair.

Harry's warm chuckle filled the air – heating it, approving. Glad to have 'permission' – I went back to molesting the boy whimpering against the wall, I'd leave the explanations to Harry – I needed to relieve some…stress.

It didn't hurt my predator instincts at all that I was letting down my guard with strangers – I was safe with Harry at my back – baby steps, so they say.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Harry's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Xander moaned very loudly - and I was glad I wore robes.

Buffy – as Xander had introduced her as, looked about as shocked – or stunned – as I had expected. Willow and Tara's cheeks were burning red – though they kept watching – I couldn't find it in myself to resent them doing so. Angel and Jack looked interested – not in the show, but in that they realized they liked watching the show.

Spike had taken only a moment to figure out what was going to happen – he had smirked, and then turned to watch Buffy's expression change like a thunder cloud to a blank slate. Giles was carefully looking at the ceiling – which had gone black, likely explaining why Spike and Angel had not burst into flames, magical sky or not, it might have worked just the same.

They were lucky one of Hogwart's automatic defenses was to cover the windows in stone – it was dark, save for the glow from wand tops and Willow's and Tara's ball of light, there was no direct sunlight. I suppose we'll have to get them to the dungeons before we signal an "all well".

"How'd he get inside the castle?" Severus asked me – I could tell he was using me as an aversion tactic – not that I minded, I plucked the answer from Riddick's mind as he was…otherwise occupied. At Snape's question – Xander's friends had turned their attention to me. Oz and Remus weren't the only ones that could smell arousal, after all.

"He used a transportation device, made from technology – it took him to the castle, he got in all on his own." I didn't dwell on the fact that alien technology worked inside magic – it made sense to me.

"Does he really have a…space ship? Or armada?" I could tell by looking at her that Hermione wanted that answer to be no. I wouldn't lie to her though – I think she deserves to know the truth – and with the way they did not seem confused, Hermione had obviously been working to bring muggles and wizards and witches on the same level.

"Yes, we, that is- Riddick, Xander, and I – control a fleet of a civilization formed into armada." I tried not to empathize anything – it was shocking on its own that they had learned that there was life beyond this world. Especially for wizards and witches, for all that they are used to magic – technology to take them to the stars wasn't something they dwelled on.

Hermionie didn't seem too pleased with the idea either – more for her to learn, true enough – but all the more danger for me and Ron – who she still looked to as a brother for all that Ron was married to Susan, and she to Blaise Zabini – speaking of Blaise, other then being silent – he had not once spoken of Xander's friends sudden appearance – I had a sudden appreciation to what he was going though.

"How'd you do it?" Remus asked – distracting me, though I knew he had heard Riddick's words to Buffy – he wanted me to confirm them.

"By killing their pervious leader – the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers." I spoke rather coldly, trying to take in their reactions. Mostly the friends and people I had known before seemed to be disturbed at how much I had changed.

"Why?" Willow's voice was faint, almost hurt.

"He was not a good man – he killed, and wished to convert or kill – he had gone through entire worlds and was prepared to go through more." I answered bluntly, they settled into stunned silence for a moment which Luna was quick to interrupt when Xander gasped at something Riddick was doing to him.

"He is your other mate?" My silence was answer enough for them.

"We'll have to get the vampires into the dungeons." Blaise spoke up, nodding toward Angel and Spike.

"Excellent idea, Snape – why don't you lead the way and we'll see if there is room enough for the rest of Xander's friends." McGonagall cuts in – I can tell the rest of them are glad for a real reason to finally leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asks having noticed me leaving the group in a different direction.

I can't help but shake my head as I feel Riddick and Xander turn their attention to me – teasing and tempting me to join in – I am tempted, I'll never not be – but I think Riddick's forgotten that if the battle ship does not see him – or one of us - in less then five minutes, they'll not waste time attacking.

"To see about halting a battle ship readying to attack that Riddick…forgot about." I answer in an amused tone – I can not help myself. Draco makes quick shooing motions – a bit pale in the face, I don't think he wants to try to explain to the Wizarding World how Hogwarts came to be ruins.

Come to think of it – neither do I, I hasten out of the castle – the battleship shimmers for a moment, allowing me to glimpse it – to assure that I know its there. I make a gesture to say everything is under control. The shimmer settles into the Forbidden Forest – they will wait, I shrug then pull magic around them to protect them and warn any magical creatures that might be curious away from them.

I turn my attention back to Riddick and Xander – debating on whither the Magical World could wait or if they could – I bite my lip my skin feeling as if ghost hands are running over me – I know they are doing that on purpose, without much magical effort I pull them into my chambers – joining them only a moment later.

Riddick may think first impressions are grand – but I think reunions are better.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I'm sorry to say that the weekend before Christmas I hurt myself a fair amount, so updates will be slow in coming.


	33. Lust of a Wizard

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This chapter is entirely sex, except for the very end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I have no self control. Harry once told me that, but my statement then remains the same as it is now – _why_ should I have self control? I mean other then jumping Riddick in front of everyone I've known since childhood to literal strangers – I've done alright by not having any.

Besides, any lecture – however long- is worth it to feel Riddick against me. His scent teasing me as I writhe against him- rubbing my aching groin against his inner thigh, feel him jerk me closer, his cock pressing into my navel. I'm the only one who can hear his breath hitch in surprise, as I rub my scent possessively against him – in my own way – I'm marking him, and he knows it.

Riddick's hands go to my ass, squeezing my cheeks and rubbing his thumb against the crease of my ass. I moan, the sound humming through my body as I jerk against him, teasing and willing. Riddick might want to just play – to tease and unbalance those around us – but my body tightens in almost pain, and my need for him now surges along my spine searing hot.

"_Riddick_…" I gasp softly against the warmth of his neck, the scent of his arousal heightens and he's moving, turning to press me against the cold stone of the magical castle – pressed between that magic – alive and throbbing, and Riddick whose scent makes me arch and whose touch makes me rub against him.

Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase, "caught between a rock and a hard place", only – I don't mind so much being caught.

"Mine…" Riddick hisses against my ear, his breath hot against my suddenly chill skin – I shiver daring to look up at him. His silver eyes look down at me, and I'm caught as they gleam, I know I'll do anything for him – so long as he keeps toughing me, so long as he is my mate.

I see myself in the silver of his eyes – my pupils blown only a ring of blue to surround them, my cheeks flushed and my lips pouting – I moved then, shattering the image of femininity when my cock bumped his, he growled biting at my neck and jaw very aware that I was as male as he was.

Using his hands on my ass, he pushed me up higher against the wall, and I could help but arch when I felt the blunt end of his groin push against my ass, even through our pants everything was sensitive and felt good. He jerked his cock against my ass, chuckling darkly when I gasped, my eyes closing and my legs tightening around his waist.

One of his hands were on my hips, digging into the skin – the other was on my shoulder pressing me to the wall as he moved against me, rubbing against my ass hard, thick – I felt his pre through our clothes and knew I'd have a damp mark on my pants, right where he was rubbing.

"Good boy…_mine_…you want _it_," he shoved his cock hard against my ass rubbing against my entrance with each sharp thrust of his hips; "in you don't you?"

I felt the magic suddenly flood over us – hot and burning, approving – and knew it to be Harry's magic. It was a wonder that he could stand to have idle chit-chat with Riddick and I putting on such a show for them – for that, at least - there would be a 'punishment' – I found myself looking foreword to it.

Where once I had been leaning on a wall – I now found myself atop Riddick, my length against his ass – his breath coming out and in shallow, almost eager – the silver in his eyes seemed almost softer with me so swiftly atop him. I found I liked the change in position – when he moaned as I thrust against him, giving no intention of halting me, I thought he liked the turn of events as well.

It is rare that he lets someone dominate him – but I just might get a chance, the thought sends a flare of heat over my body – so heady my breath catches in my throat.

But, I have to be sure.

"Do you want this, Riddick...?" I ask shoving my cock against his ass as I ask so he knows exactly what I mean to imply. For a moment there is stillness to him – and I am almost sure he will say no – but, he surprises me with a small, abrupt nod. If I had not been watching for some sign from him, I would likely have missed it.

I move quickly then, almost afraid if I give him more time to think about it he will change his mind. I should know better – once Riddick makes a decision he is so stubborn it will take nearly dieing before he changes his mind. Still, I am nervous, he has only felt the echo of being taken form us – never had, to my knowledge, first hand experience.

That does not deter me as I strip off my shirt and pants – I don't worry about boxers, as I don't ware them, then I gently kneel between his parted legs – nudging the button off. Having wondered what it would be like since first meeting him – I use me teeth to gradually slide the zipper over his throbbing member.

I am careful; as – like me – Riddick doesn't ware underclothes, save for the odd tank top – his breath hitches as he groans, staying still – so still I barely feel him breathe. Then I hook my thumbs in his pants and pull – he arches his hips to help me – and I shiver to see the length of his cock revealed to me.

I'm temped to lay myself down between his thighs and lick and suck on him until he comes – hot spurts of it in my mouth and face. My groin throbs as if in sympathy – but I remember that he wants me to dominate him.

I sweep such thoughts away as I touch myself, daring to look up as I do so – his eyes met mine, the heat and _need_ in his gaze making me gasp softly – the noise halting my breath for mere moments - as pre soaks my hand almost at once.

I bring it to his parted cheeks, teasing him with the slickness against my fingers, his entrance trembling – his thighs staining to part even further for me. I dare to press my forefinger into him – wriggling it about to find a small bundle of nerves that makes him moan – arching up, his cock hard and aching.

I grin mischievously and keep touching him there as I stretch him, all the while teasing him with the brush of a fourth finger and the press of my thumb pushing against him. Throughout my teasing he shivers and gasps – eyes closed and mouth parted slightly as small noises no language has yet dare to put to paper escape him.

_Mine_.

With that I can no longer hold back, my cock shinny with pre I lurch foreword pressing myself into him. Even having teased and stretched him, he is still tight and hot around me, surrounding me as I sheath myself in him; it feels like home, for as long as I am with my mates – I will always have a home.

He groans as he moves his hands – which had been tangled in the sheets – to my shoulders, holding me to him. His eyes open and my breath catches in my throat as he brings his lips to mine – hot, burning – needing, kisses rain down on my lips and jaw – almost as if I am the one being taken. This is different though – this is his way of _thanking_ me – I know it's true the moment I think it.

I close my eyes unable to help myself as I thrust out of him, the blunt head of my cock barely in him, and then lurch forward in a jerky movement that throws me off balance. But he is there to catch me, holding my waist as I pant against him, sweat soaking us – then he decides to take control – for all that I am the one whose length is driving into him, he uses his hands to drive me in and out of him.

I find I do not mind, lost in the heat of him, of the scent – I can barely think, let alone move of my own free will. Our bodies are pressed together, and I'm kissing and licking at his jaw, my arms above us, bracing on either side of Riddick's head as I am moved in and out of him.

His fingers dig into my hips, and I find I do not care that he will leave bruises - they are from him, his love marks. I choke out a warning as I feel the pressure in my groin and navel building, knowing I will soon be coming. Riddick doesn't stop, merely meeting me in a rough kiss of teeth and tongue and letting me come within him.

I'm panting for breath, but through the pleasure hazing my mind, I feel his length against my thigh still hard and throbbing. I feel momentarily guilty for not making him come – but then Harry's magic washes over me, and though I can not find the energy to move and look in his direction - I know he is with us in the room.

He clicks his tongue, amused, I feel the bed dip, and he leans over me – licking my ear to get my attention – my eyes flick in his direction meeting those silver green eyes I know that if I was anyone else I would be dead.

"My turn, Xander…" He murmurs, and I feel Riddick's cock jerk eagerly between us. I summon up the energy to weakly get up and they roll me to my side of the bed, tilting my head just so I can have the advantage of watching them fuck. If find myself eager to watch – for all that I am drained and soaked in pleasure.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Riddick's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry's green silver eyes burn into mine, and I know that he wants me – well, that's fine – I want him too. Teasing him I turn over, presenting my ass to him as he sits on the edge of the bed the tip of his tail twisting back in forth while his ears eagerly tilt foreword – I wink at a wide eyed Xander, then I feel Harry move over me – covering my bulky frame with his slender one.

His claw like fingers dig painfully into my shoulders, but the pleasure soon overwhelms the pain of blood that seeps from the claw marks. The feeling of his cock is like a cone – rather then Xander's slender blunt head.

I let him take me, the growl I hear seeps into my bones – it makes me nervous, but that heightens the pleasure. Harry begins gently enough, with shallow thrusts – teasing me as much as he's teasing himself.

I wonder how I came to be bottom - but then Harry is rubbing against the pleasure spot Xander have used, and I can't think – I barely can breath my cock painfully hard as I lower myself onto the bed, trying to rub myself off against the sheets – Xander chuckles, amused. I glance to him, the darkness in his eyes reminding me of the Primal. When it becomes obvious that Harry is somehow not letting me come, I snarl and he bites harshly into my neck, bleeding me.

It's a warning to be still and take it – when I do, he starts to do the most cat-like thing ever – he's _purring_ as he fucks me. I almost want to laugh, but then the vibrations in his body from purring echo in mine as he takes me, and I moan – it's like having a fucking vibrating dildo up my ass, only better. Because – Harry is alive and hard, warm to the touch, and mine – as much as I am his.

At that thought I groan, coming against the sheets – I lay still as Harry lets out a frustrated mewl – it's a damn good thing there are three of us, because somehow, Xander's gotten hard again. I guess I would too – if I was watching my mates fuck – and something tells me I'm about to.

"Come here, kitty." Xander taunts, patting his inner thigh – his legs are spread, his length standing out boldly. Harry makes an eager little moan and reaches over to him, touching him – and Xander's eyes grow hotter – and I know, I know he wants Harry to fuck him, Harry seems all too willing to oblige, sliding himself between Xander's thighs and rubbing his cock eagerly against Xander's entrance.

Xander isn't prepared – unless he was fingering himself when I wasn't looking – but neither of them gives the littlest damn about that, though. Harry is suddenly sucking on Xander – his eyes fevered and his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks – outlining Xander's length as he does so.

Xander may claim to have no control – but when it comes to Harry, Xander can summon up more control then even I can. He doesn't thrust into Harry's mouth, staying perfectly still – running his hands through Harry's hair, along Harry's skin – constantly touching and encouraging.

I can see it when Xander is as ready to be fucked as Harry is to fuck him – something primal shifts in his eyes, and Harry seems to sense it as he reluctantly let's Xander's cock go with a soft noise that somehow echoes in my ears. I see then that Harry had been doing more then sucking cock – he'd salivated Xander's entrance likely teasing it with his tongue when he could get away with it.

Harry moves quickly, putting himself between Xander's thighs – Harry kisses Xander as he takes him, hot gentle kisses – likely for my benefit. Before long they are moving together as if they were made to do this – rocking and thrusting together, soft moans and other, less soft noises, get louder and louder as they go faster – Harry taking Xander harder then teasing him by going so slowly that Xander starts to beg.

All too soon its over, and they are panting, clinging to each other as if they'd fall into an abysses without something to hold onto. I part them, much like Harry had parted Xander and I- pulling Harry atop me, without hesitation his curls his body around me, and Xander snuggles against my side – we lay like that for some time, like a pile of damned adorable puppies.

Only – puppies aren't what I'd compare us too verbally – Harry got tired of cat jokes a long time ago and is powerful enough to punish anyone without fearing repercussions from laws. I'd _love_ to see how well he would take three naked men being compared to puppies.

Probably smile while sending you into the vacuum of space.

That'd be worth a laugh or two.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Note**_why is this chapter entirely sex? Because after this – there won't be any more sex, as you are two chapters away from the end.


	34. Luna Says

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You know, growing up in Sunnyhell, I never had a normal childhood – mostly because of my parent's lack of skill when it came to being decent people.

Or much of a "normal" teen life (what is a "normal teen life" anyway?) what with being a demon magnet and falling in love with a vengeance demon, only to leave said vengeance demon at the marriage alter, not the smartest move, that.

Nor did I have such a great start to having a "normal" adult life. Having Sunnydale become a great-big-hole-in-the-ground kind of ruined that. Nor would I say the rest of my life so far has been normal – after the whole destroyed-city part, we went to Los Angelus – Willow did the magical-spell saying, and I ended up on a planet where things wanted to eat me at night.

Mostly because, at the time, I was a little pre-teen girl starting her period, lucky me, right. Well, it didn't turn out so bad, got Harry and Riddick out of it – so, not so normal Xander.

Well, compared to _some_ of the people I know, I am "normal", in the I-don't-have-magic, am-not-half-anything-demonic, or is-secretly-something-very-not-human way. Nonetheless, my life so far – so not normal and if anyone disagrees…

I'd love to see how you would react to being stuck in the body of someone of the opposite gender, having a raging Primal inside you, and happening to fall in love.

Even with all that, believe me when I say – having a talking picture wake you up when your butt ass naked and snuggling with the ones you love – not the best inspiration to be anything close to normal.

"Master Potter, please wake up," the voice was husky – and the first thing one noticed about the picture itself was the paintings figure was her bust size – huge, secondly was wearing a very skimpy night-time thing that couldn't be called a nightgown – and thirdly, she was becoming very annoyed, "what am I, sound proof?"

"Er, Harry – the talking portrait wants you." I hissed into his ear – if my voice was a little shaky, well – I had just been fucked and traumatized in the same twenty-four hours. I glanced to the window to be sure it was still dark – it was, I yawned then, and wondered what picture-lady wanted.

"Hm, Lady? What is the matter?" Harry asked, gazing blurrily at the portrait. She put hands to hips, and something (two guesses to what) bounced.

"Your sister is calling for you – she says she's had a vision that concerns the future." Lady told him, her "gown" slid up in a very un-Lady-like way. She didn't seem to give a damn as she reached for a cigarette, lighting it up and putting it to puckered lips – I could only guess where she'd gotten said cigarette from.

"Whose?" Harry grunted, Riddick stirred, a set of silver eyes rising to glare over Harry's shoulder. Sexually arousing or not, I had a feeling that if Riddick had been giving a flame, Lady would be burning.

"Whose future? I don't know I'm the massager not the damned mind reader. Good night Harry, and tell your boys I enjoyed the show." With a wink, Lady left – she was one of those people you could help but like to see leave, though I think I wan the only one who enjoyed it – Harry was annoyed, and Riddick was pissed at being woken up.

"Why is she called Lady?" I couldn't help but ask Harry as he reluctantly got up, heading to a closet – he only had to put a hand to it for it to throw out a set of clothing for him. He glanced to us, set his hand on it again, and then threw one pair to Riddick – and one to me, while we dressed, he answered.

"She never had sex." It was surprising, with the way she dressed – or lack of dressed.

"Then why…?" Riddick gestured to the portrait, half dressed, and somewhat confused – I could guess why, his shirt was fishnet, like mine- only, somehow, I didn't think he'd ware it.

"She likes to tease." Harry answered blandly, not wearing anything but a pair of pants and a robe; I didn't have to ask why again. It seemed I was the only one wearing a shirt – not that I minded, the fishnet was cold enough to wake me up. So it was (when Harry opened the door) we trudged to Luna's rooms – which happened to be across from ours, I sure hoped she hadn't woken us up to lecture us about safe sex – it was too early in the morning, and far too late in the relationship.

"I have news of Amy," was the first thing we heard once Harry had somehow opened a walk-in tunnel that just a moment ago had looked like solid stone, "come, sit brother – Riddick, Xander." She greeted us with nods, though we obeyed her nonetheless, she was far too creepy not to be obeyed.

"What did you see from her?" Harry asked, looking into the fire – I wondered what he saw, but he glanced to Luna, and she started speaking. When she spoke, it was as if it was impossible to tune her out.

"Amy went into Knockturn Alley to speak with an Unspeakable. Amy sensed Willow's return – and feared it, the Unspeakable gave her the sands that lie within a Time-Turner. An amount that sent her backwards in time six years, there – she saw you Harry, and cast the spell that sent you away." Luna told him, somewhat sadly, and I remembered that the two had likely been close before being parted.

"Why?" Harry asked, searching Luna's fire for answers, Riddick tensed up, and I knew how he felt, if Harry wanted to – he could change this, change the past, and we would never know it. Luna reached over and squeezed Harry's hand that rested on the armchair.

"For revenge, as the one she fears holds strong ties with Xander," Luna said, I looked away – Willow was my best friend, even when she went scary-witchy, "the spell made her forget made everyone forget. Draco found her, took her in, for she had forgotten herself. Over time she will remember, and then the time-loop imprisoning her will begin again." Luna's lips twisted into a look that made me sure I never wanted to be in her thoughts while she had that half-snarling grin.

"She's…trapped?" I found myself asking, voice as soft and as lost as a child's. I hated that.

"Yes, forever young, forever immortal – but trapped by time. Fate must have found it an ironic justice, imprisoned as she is she can do no more harm." I knew that was true enough the moment she said it.

"That can't be all you called us hear to tell us – or else you would have told the others in the morning." Harry accused, ears flicking – Luna's eyes sorrowed, and I knew she'd given us the good news first.

"There are three paths you can take brother that is the crossroad I see ahead of Earth. You may leave, taking the magical world and Xander's dear friends with you – and leave people to their fate here. Humans will go into space, encounter a race – make it their enemy, and the war will be brought to Earth, where it will be destroyed." No one had to say anything, though Riddick narrowed his eyes, as if he had thought of doing just that sort of thing.

"You may talk of a union between muggles and the magical community, for their savior's sake, they will bend to the inevitable and mingle with muggles. Because of the differences between them, they will destroy each other and, likely, Earth will be marred by blood magic and muggle death technology." Harry looked away then, biting his lip – he'd likely thought that it might work out differently, though it was clear from Luna's tone that it would not.

"The last possible future is the most unlikely. You, Riddick, and Xander will form a lasting alliance between the magical world, the muggle one – and the Necromongers. In return muggles will be guided into the unknown with the Necromongers beside them, aiding them, and it will be a long alliance formed between them and the rest of the galaxies. Necromongers gain a home by terra-forming Mars, and we in the magical world will once again be able to care for Earth, as we did before we went into hiding. To do this, Europe and the rest of the world must be bluntly showed the magical world around them – and the aliens that will not be covered up and will not be hidden away." My breath caught in my throat – I had always wanted something like that to happen, to not leave Earth, to have it accept what I did. Luna seemed to think it was the only way to go, no matter how unlikely.

"You think _we_ can do this?" Riddick's tone was full of disbelief – I knew why, while we might lead the Necromongers, only their loyalty to their religion formed their ties to us. We could lead them, in something like this, but we could not control what they did.

"With Xander's friends to aid you, I have no doubts." Luna then pointed out, their eyes turned to me, and I felt suddenly as if I was the one holding the weight of the future on my shoulders.

"Do you think we can convince them to do this, Xander?" Harry asked me, very softly, as if he sensed how I felt. He probably could, I had left the links between us wide open since Riddick had made an appearance.

"Yeah, I think I can convince them to." I told them that, from the bottom of my heart I wanted it to be true. Riddick nodded, smirking just a bit – I knew he'd stand by me in this. Harry sighed softly, and nodded – and I knew then, had no doubts – that bound together we could do this.

I wanted to go rushing down to tell them, tell them we could do this and have it _work_. Then again, it was probably better that I didn't – they would think me a little more then mad, insane more like. Better to let them rest and sleep, and with clear minds at the breakfast table, shock them into submission.

This had to work, just had to – because I was tired, because I didn't want not to have a home anymore. But, mostly, but I wanted it to.

No…because _we_ wanted it to work.


	35. Come What May

**Dehctiws**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – not Buffy, not Harry Potter, not Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Harry's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Xander is cute when he's excited_, I decide after watching him fidget in his chair since dawn; well perhaps cute is the wrong word. He has a fishnet black shirt on – he's cold, despite the fire – I know that mostly because his nipples are hard. I'm tempted to sit him in my lap, but he'd likely distract me too much.

For this to work, were going to need a miracle – or, rather, my power – a _lot_ of my power. Riddick, well – Riddick is never easy to read at the best of times, and right now I can sense the tension the four of us are under. We've been plotting since sometime in the early hours of morning – all for a goal that would better this world, but in the end, the four of us can only do so much.

In the end – it has got to be the unified want of the people that tie this alliance together, if not – well, it'll fall apart – Luna knows that as well as I do. Though she hasn't exactly said it – she doesn't need to; even Xander knows this could go towards the bad very quickly.

As Riddick once muttered "the universe is going down the drain" – would this alliance be enough to plug the drain? We could start a chain reaction in the wrong direction – or the right one. It was the ultimate game of chance – and I couldn't help but worry about things I knew I could not control.

"The main problem as I see it is how to show the world _we are here_, without panicking them into thinking _we are taking over._" Riddick stated softly, glancing to Xander, who bit his lip and stilled.

"Put the ship far enough away from people that it isn't considered a threat – a desert somewhere, maybe." He suggested then, even I had to admit – it was a brilliant idea.

"But it would still be a threat." Riddick stated tone a bit dry; I shook my head drawing his attention.

"Maybe _we_ know that, but no one else would." I insisted softly – soothing, I hoped, Riddick shrugged as if to say "whatever you say".

"So, where then? Over land – or water?" Xander wondered, glancing at each of the four of us.

"Either way we have the advantage." Riddick assured us, I knew he was taking things from the prospective of military, and if things got out of hand, we'd need that. For Earth's sake, I hoped things didn't get out of hand.

"How about the ocean – one of the big ships – sitting far enough from the edge of the Continent to be seen, but far enough away in open water that it doesn't produce a open threat or cross any ocean territory. The rest of the ships we have will have to behave similarly all over the world far enough away so everyone gets a good view – but no one feels too threatened. Then we'll send an invitation out – to meet with the United Nations, if they deny us – which I doubt they will do – we come anyway. In any case, we – that being Riddick, Xander – myself, your friends Xander – and the Necromonger Lord Vaako and Dame Vaako, a battalion of perhaps twelve of our ranks, that should be enough to tell them we are important and not going away." I said, knowing it would be a bit…overkill, but figuring we'd only get one chance at this, so I'd better go right the first time.

Riddick nodded his approval – Luna smiled, which was as good as saying "yes" in my book, and though Xander looked a bit unsure, he nodded none the less. We had a plan, now all that remained was to get Xander's friends into it – and perhaps, just maybe some witches and wizards.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Riddick's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Breakfast had never been such an amusing event. It stared with "pass the marmalade" and "had a _good_ night, Harry" with significant looks at either Xander, or me, sometimes both. No one said much to Xander or me, Xander because he had his mouth stuffed most of the time (something told me he did not want to be the one to start the ball rolling to "let's reveal all the secrets we've kept since the "Dark Ages" – whatever _that_ was) and me, well – I don't think I'm a morning person.

In fact, I know I'm not. I'm especially not a morning person when I've stayed awake most of the night debating a turn in history, we either form an alliance, or the Nercomongers are left on his planet to waste it (and after I disable their space-going abilities beyond fixing) I have the lovely pleasure of escaping this sorry excuse for a back-water planet with two depressed lovers.

Do you see a reason I should be a morning person? I thought not.

I guess, if it came down to pointing fingers at who let the cat out of the bag, it was me. Xander's friends had pretty much surrounded up – Remus (who turned out to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor), Draco (who as the Ministor of Magic sat with the professors as a honored guest), Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, as well as Luna, Hermione, and Blaise all had to sit at the staff table. They'd set up a "Guest Table" in front of their own table – as if to put us on display.

Following that line of reasoning – Xander's friends "the Scooby's" had me and my mates surrounded. Another reason I'm not a morning person. Oz – the werewolf, sat out on the edge of the table – he'd look up at Luna every once in a while, smile a shy smile if caught – or awkwardly look away when ignored. Poor boy was in love.

Rupert Giles made a point to sit beside the boy, though that was likely to act as a barrier between him and Willow (who gripped Tara's hand possessively) and the shy little witch who sat tensed up beside her. I had a feeling there was a bad sort of history between Oz and Tara, but I don't think the boy even noticed their efforts to put distance between the two.

Angel and Jack (the Jack I would have met if Xander hadn't taken her place) sat side beside on "my side" – Spike, like a disobedient child, sat between Buffy and Angel. That meant Xander was sitting by Buffy, and Harry and myself by the shy witch and Willow. Yap, completely surrounded, I wondered if shy witch was going to faint if I even looked at her. It might have been safe to let Harry sit beside her, but I wasn't taking the chance – Harry might have been amused at that – everyone else, well, I didn't give a damn what _they_ thought or felt.

Then, _it_ arrived – a horde of winged owls flew into the hall all at once. I didn't think it could be called "sanitary" after that. Harry whispered that this was "normal" – that this was called an "owl post" and apparently happened everyday. My hand gripped my "butcher knife" a little tightly as one of the messy feathered creatures hovered over us, gripped in its talons was a red envelope, it decided to land in Willow's soup – I don't think she was too pleased, then again – neither was I.

"Know how to use that?" Piped up Spike, I was beginning to become annoyed with the not-dead boy. He wasn't exactly natural, and he had the nerve to question me, not exactly a smart combination.

So I told him how I'd use it on him – cut clean through the neck, wouldn't be much about him to bother me after that. I think I might have scared him, or perhaps not.

"Damn, you're creepy." A vampire was telling me this? Heh, guess it must be true.

"What does the owl want?" Tara finally asked on Willow's behalf.

"To open the letter," Harry answered finally looking over at her, then he saw the letter and got kind of pale, " on second thought – don't – it's a Howler –" Whatever a Howler was wasn't important as in that moment the red letter seemed to take on a life of its own, opened itself – and yelled in deep, booming tones.

"HARRY POTTER, WE KNOW YOU ARE ALRIGHT – THE CLOCK SAYS SO – IF YOU DON'T COME TO THE _BURROW_ BY _TOMORROW_ OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SEND ANOTHER HOWLER MOM'S IN TEARS, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. WE'LL BE EXPECTING YOU – AND BRING THAT XANDER-GUY."

I glanced to Harry, who looked to be avoiding everyone's eye.

"Guess we'd better pay them a visit…" Xander sounded just the tiniest bit intimidated.

"Before or after the Necromonger ships are in place?" I asked more then a little amused, for we both knew the ships were in place.

"Ships? What ships?" Buffy asked a little too loudly, well, Harry had wanted to wait for the best time to tell them, there was no better time then the present.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Xander's POV-**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It happened exactly the way we planned it to, in the end, everything slid into place almost perfectly, as if the universe as a whole was making up for all the crap we'd ever gone through. Although, first, we had to convince the Scooby gang first, this was, not exactly easy – harder, in fact then convincing the world to form an alliance with the Necromongers. A lot of things were tossed, some digging into old scars, some forming new ones.

("What were you thinking Xander? We can't reveal everything!" Buffy yelled, gesturing so wildly that if everyone wasn't paying attention before, they were now.

"Don't you get tired of the secrets, Buffy? If the world is in on it – they can help us – we won't have to fight the good fight against the bad guys without help." I asked franticly, hating that just after being reunited we were fighting again.

"Yeah, well what about magic – people will want to use it, will use us to have the least bit of it!" Willow exclaimed, eyes fanatic to meet mine and tell her this was all some joke.

"Then market the charms and spells – sell them, make a business of it to help people!" I urged her, hoping I was right to suggest it – it was like with Giles' old store, the _Magic Box _there were stores that sold magic artifacts with trinkets – but they were rare, and there was no way to tell what was real and what wasn't.

"What about the Necromongers – how will you control them? They might be a worse threat then vampires or demons!" Giles asked me, narrowing his eyes on me like I was still back in school.

"Leave the Necromongers to us." Riddick told him in a voice that commanded it be done.

"I just don't think you've thought this all the way through – some secrets are best left in the dark." Oz had added his two cents, carefully keeping his voice calm.

"Like yours?" I asked sharply, he seemed to flinch, it was almost enough to make me regret what I had said – almost.

"What if they try to wipe us out?" Spike insisted to know, waving a hand to include everyone and everything. Angel only shook his head, pensive.

"The Necromongers won't let that happen." Harry promised solemnly from beside me.

"Neither will I, Wolfram & Hart, I think, could be a help in this." Angel stated, fingers tapping on the wood of the table as he thought.)

In the end it had been decided to try – if it didn't work out (which it _did_) the magical folk would weave a spell to make it impossible for the "muggles" to remember what they didn't already know before the "Great Revelation" as it's being called. Of the three of us, Riddick had the easiest task of ordering the Nercomongers to do as planned. Harry – I don't know how he did it – somehow managed to get Draco to agree to at least try, and it likely had a whole lot to do with that forget-spell they had up their sleeves. As for how it went with the Weasley's well thats a story for another time.

Somehow, one month later – I find myself content to train other "normal" people like myself to be the first lot into space. Harry works with Angel as a between for the "dark" and "light" sides of magical communities and supernatural critters. It's been a rough year – but so far everyone is holding together – the Necromongers have Mars, and are at least by Riddick's own words "damned pleased with themselves" about it. According him, they are under the illusion they had the brilliant idea to make this work, in a way they can't be blamed for thinking such – this couldn't work without them.

To say the magical communities and supernatural critters are looking foreword to having "their" part of the world back would be a understatement – I don't think us "normal" people care very much – we've got technology to reach the stars, we've got friends who know the way – and we've got the drive to see those other worlds and meet those other peoples once trained.

I guess in the end, to have our happy ending, everything else had to get a little _switched_ around.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_Ending' Note_ '08; I don't know if this will go into the third movie – or if it does, well, it'll be a "alternate", or perhaps the first trip with the Necromongers and Earthians take together…I am still open to the idea of writing more about what happened between the five years of Pitch Black and CoR, or the one month gap between this and the ending of CoR, but – _right now_ I'm just not motivated to, I don't have a plot, and I don't want to begin something and end it part way, so – if _you_ my dear reader do come up with something, do share it, and I promise to consider it.

Well, this is "the end" until I get another bit of plot in mind…also, _Devious Ava_ (or anyone else interested) if you would like to expand on the snippets, consider them a challenge – here are some ground rules - don't use my exact wording, and if you begin it, see it finished.

If you only like the ideas and bits of plots – take those too, I only ask you tell me in which story you want to put them (mostly because I want to read said story for myself) and mostly, you should know that even if at a latter date I decide to write my own version, fear not rarely do people write the same thing or way – even if the ideas stemmed from the same thread. Also, if I do write something concerning the snippets at a latter date, I'd like you to know you (and your story) might be mentioned, though I don't want anyone to delete their story if I start writing my own versions.

I'm proud of spreading ideas and bits of plots, remember this is _fanfiction_ – I won't consider it "stealing" anymore then I do when I write a story off the original work. I only ask to read what comes of it.

Well, till the next Riddick movie, my readers. Be on the look out though, I think I might expand on "_Call Me Riddick, Or Die_" or a different plot taking place with Harry in Dark Fury. Might even combine them…-_grins_- take care darlings, it's been great fun.

PS: you should be aware that I did expand upon "Call Me Riddick, Or Die" in the story "In A Name";… you should also know, this story is on "Reader Rewards"; the idea is something like this, I get a lot of my readers asking for certain stories or crossovers or pairings, some on a whim I do, some I don't, but if reviews in a certain story reach a goal - for this story, that goal is _**three-hundred and fifty**_ (350) reviews; I will write the request of that reviewer.

There are, however, rules; If you are a reviewer who meets one these goals, _I will know and contact you_ at that time, or as soon as I can; the final length and contents are mine to determine, though credit will be given to you for any idea I write for you. I will treat your idea as a _challenge_, alike something to be dedicated to you; please know that **if the story is on "reader rewards" it do not mean that this story is on hold until goal is met,** this is something "for fun" for me. As long as I know the characters and category (fandom), I will likely be willing to write it. There isn't a set time limit to how long something takes me to write, but I likely won't take a month to post. You may also ask that a chapter in a previously written story be updated….


End file.
